


Der Preis der Gnade

by Avarantis



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: Neu in Beleriand werden die Noldor erschüttert von der ganzen unheimlichen Macht des Dunklen Feindes, der sie beinah droht, in die Knie zu zwingen. Der rechtmäßige König Maedhros gefangen und einem grausamen Tod ausgeliefert, scheint alle Hoffnung verloren. Eine Aussöhnung und Rückkehr zu voller Stärke schwebt in weiter Ferne und außer Fingon scheint sich niemand an einst bestehende Zuneigung zu erinnern. Denn was es dafür braucht ist Tapferkeit und ein Herz, das längst vergeben hat.





	1. Prolog: Erinnerung an Feuer

**Author's Note:**

> **Anmerkungen:**  
>  Nach einer halben Ewigkeit melde ich mich dann auch wieder zurück, mit einer Geschichte, bei der ich lange gezögert habe und die mir doch sehr am Herzen liegt. Es ist eine, wie ich es gerne nenne, Wunschinterpretation in Richtung Maedhros und Fingon und gleichzeitig der Versuch, sie realistisch darzustellen. Der Prolog fällt ein bisschen aus dem Raster der restlichen Geschichte und ich hoffe, dass ich damit jetzt niemanden abschrecke.  
> Damit gekennzeichnet * sind wörtliche oder nahezu wörtliche Zitate aus dem Silmarillion.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  Das hier ist die Geschichte des fabelhaften Tolkien und ich schwöre hiermit feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin und alle Charakter später wieder unbeschadet zu ihm zurückbringen werde.
> 
>  **Beta:**  
>  Erstes Fehlerausmerzen von Aley.  
> Den weltbesten Betadienst von starkeeper, die euch vor den schlimmsten Bandwurmsätzen bewahrt hat und fast Rezensionen schreibt. Du bist der Knaller!  
> Danke!
> 
>  **Warnung:**  
>  Vielleicht ein bisschen albern, weil es eine Fanfiktion ist. ABER: Wir weichen hier in Bezug auf Fingon und Maedhros vom Canon ab und bewegen uns auf dem dünnen Eis von einigen süßen Interpretationsansatzpunkten, wonach die zwei sehr wohl eine Beziehung hätten führen können. Wenn jemand mit mir darüber diskutieren möchte: PN, ich liebe Diskussionen! 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Protagonisten:**  
>  **Fingon,** Findekáno, der Tapfere/Kühne. Sohn von Fingolfin.  
>  **Maedhros,** Maitimo, Russandol, **Nelyafinwe/Nelyo,** eigentlicher König der Noldor, vereitelt durch Morgoths eisernen Griff.
> 
>  **Relevante Nebencharakter:**  
>  Aredhel, Irissë, Ar-Feiniel. Fingons Schwester.  
> Turgon, Turukáno. Fingons Bruder.  
> Fingolfin, Ñolofinwë. Anführer der Noldor, die über das Malm-Eis, die Helcaraxë, gingen.  
> Die Söhne Feanors, weil sie immer relevant sind und mir außerdem den Anreiz zu dieser Geschichte gaben. Hauptsächlich wird Maglor, Makalaure, hier die tragende Rolle spielen, aber sie tauchen alle mindestens einmal auf. Somit auch: Celegorm, Tyelkormo/Tyelko. Curufin, Curufinwe/Curvo. Caranthir, Carnistir und Amras. In dieser Geschichte folge ich der Auffassung, dass Amrod bei dem Verbrennen der Schiffe starb.
> 
>  **Eigene Charakter:**  
>  Aglor, ranghöchster und begabtester Heiler in Fingolfins Gefolge, ein Noldo, über die Helcaraxë aus Aman gekommen.  
> Annúmion und Carmato, zwei von Fingolfins zwölf Beratern, die bereits seit Finwes Zeiten an seiner Seite stehen.  
> Athiel, eine Sinda vom Mithrim-See, lebt als eine von vielen Lehrlingen in Fingons Gefolge, um von den Noldor unterwiesen zu werden.

**Der Preis der Gnade**

**Prolog: Erinnerungen an Feuer**

 

Hoch oben am dunklen Himmel leuchteten die Sterne, gemeinsam mit dem seltsamen, neuen Licht, das wir Tilion nannten. Die Kälte biss wie immer durch die dicksten Roben hindurch, nagte an geschundener Haut und versuchte einmal mehr, auch Einzug in erkaltete Herzen zu erlangen. Sie schien uns jeder verbleibenden Hoffnung zu berauben.

Mehr als einmal war ich versucht, aufzugeben, als der tosende Wind mit eisigen Nadeln auf meine Wangen schlug. Das Weinen der Elblinge wehte an meine Ohren. Die klammen Finger meiner Schwester Irissë drückten sich in meine Hände. Sie zog mich vorwärts, emsig, wie sie immer schon gewesen war.

Ein jeder Elb schien auf dem Weg über das Malm-Eis zu gefrieren, äußerlich oder innerlich. Es gab keine Rettung vor den wütenden Stürmen und dem frostigen Griff. Niemand konnte sich ewig erwehren und viele bewundernde Blicke trafen mich, wenn ich weiter marschieren konnte, wo die Kräftigsten von uns aufgaben. Jeder gierte nach meinem Geheimnis, doch sie erhielten nur ein Lächeln, keine Antwort.

Denn was ich ihnen hätte erzählen können, hätte sie tiefer erschüttert, als meine Beständigkeit. Es hätte ihnen den Boden unter den Füßen geraubt und ihnen die letzten Wurzeln ihrer heilen Heimat entrissen. Denn selbst ihr edler Prinz hatte den Gesetzen der Valar gesündigt.

In den tiefsten Winkeln meiner Seele hatte ich die Erinnerung verwahrt. Das sanfte, erste Lachen. Die unsicheren Berührungen einer keuschen Zuneigung. Die scheuen Küsse, gehaucht nur, die Worte der Vernunft und unserer Erziehung noch in den Ohren. Das Verbot hallte in uns nach, ließ uns zurückschrecken, wenn raue Lippen sich voneinander lösten, wir mit erhitzten Wangen einander beschämt anblickten.

Als halbe Kinder teilten wir jene weichen Knospen einer ersten Liebe miteinander. Nur die Erinnerung an deine forschenden, vorsichtigen Hände auf meiner Haut, dein Lächeln, wenn ich über dir kniete, nachdem wir uns raufend im Laub der fallenden Blätter gewälzt hatten, dein Schopf so kupfern wie das Herbstkleid der Bäume verblieb. Sie bewahrten mich vor den eisigen Klauen des klirrenden Frostes, als wir das Malm-Eis überquerten. Mit niemandem hätte ich den unbesiegbaren Feuerglanz in meinem Inneren teilen wollen, denn du warst mein, wie ich dein gewesen war und somit gehörte der Nachklang deiner Leidenschaft nur mir.

Du fülltest die Leere aus Hunger, Kälte und Tod. Niemals schafften es die harschen Worte oder das dunkle Flüstern über Verrat, die Erinnerung zu zerstören.

Mein Balsam aus Stärke und Stolz, meine Unermüdlichkeit, dies alles verdankte ich dir, mein Geliebter. Die Schritte über die Helcaraxë wurden mühsamer und beschwerlicher. Selbst jene, die mir teuer waren, blieben nicht von Unglücken verschont. Sogar mein unerschütterlicher Vater lehnte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter, als die dunkelste Stunde über uns anschlug.

Es gab Momente, in denen ich mir deine Berührung herbeisehnte, wenn die jungen Elblinge sich an mir festhielten und ich ein Lächeln erzwingen musste. Der letzte Trost für ihre elternlosen Seelen. Ich wünschte mir, du würdest mich nur ansehen, mich mit deinem Blick erwärmen und die bittere Kälte vertreiben, die sich einheimste, deinen Körper an mich schmiegen und mir bedeutungslose Worte zuflüstern.

Doch natürlich kamst du nicht über die dichten Wolken der klirrenden Nächte, die manchmal sogar die Sterne verhüllten, zu mir geflogen. Nur in unruhigen Träumen glaubte ich von Zeit zu Zeit zu hören, wie deine Stimme nach mir rief, ein fernes Wogen und Schreien in meinem aufgewühlten Geist, als hättest du meiner Anwesenheit ebenso bedurft, wie ich der deinen.

Obwohl mein Volk das Wispern nicht einstellte und unsere Familien hoffnungslos voneinander entfernt schienen, da Lügen und Zwietracht in uns allen erwachsen war und die boshaften Schrecken des ewigen Eises auf uns lasteten, war da doch immer ein trauerndes Herz junger Liebe. Es konnte nicht vergessen und es vergab auf so wunderbare Weise. Jeglicher Groll wurde fortgeschwemmt, die Wunden des Verrats heilte.

Wir alle sahen hinauf, als der Horizont sich färbte, rot, wie dein Haar und Arien sich zum ersten Mal über uns am Himmelszelt erstreckte, den Frost verbannte und unsere erschütterten Geister zum Tauen brachte. Blumen sprossen zu unseren Füßen und laut erscholl das Horn des Königs in den Berghängen jener neuen Welt, gemischt mit dem Freudentaumel aus unseren Kehlen, als wäre uns ein Frühling in Aman beschieden.

Ich wusste wenig zu dieser Zeit über deinen Verbleib. Aber das Schicksal ließ mich hinauf auf die schwarze Feste blicken und ich glaubte, unter dem Frohlocken unseres Volkes einen grotesken Misston herauszuhören. Einen einsamen, gequälten Schrei deiner Stimme und das Flimmern roter Strahlen im Glanz der hellgelben Sonne.


	2. 1. Kapitel: Hoffnung im Tal der Finsternis

**1\. Kapitel: Hoffnung im Tal der Finsternis**

_„Es ist nicht gerecht. Niemand hat solch ein Schicksal verdient.“  
_ _„Nicht einmal die Söhne Feanors wagten diesen Schritt, du Dummkopf.“_  
Tränen rinnen über feuchte Wangen.   
Ein raues Flüstern lässt sie nicht versiegen.   
„Ich muss.“   
(Aredhel Ar-Feiniel und Fingon, der Tapfere)

 

Reif bedeckte den Boden und knirschte unter Fingons schweren Stiefeln, er zog den Schal enger um sein Kinn und hob ihn hinauf, über die spröden Lippen. Er hatte weitaus schlimmere Kälte ausgehalten, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er sie jetzt besser ertrug. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er vielleicht sogar gehofft, dass er sie nie wieder würde erdulden müssen, dass sie, sobald die Sonne das erste Zeitalter in Beleriand eingeläutet hatte, für immer in ihren warmen Strahlen verenden würde.

Bitter war er enttäuscht worden, wie alle seines Volkes und er war nicht der einzige gewesen, der sich mit furchtsamem Blick gen Osten gewendet hatte, als der Wind das schaurige Heulen eines bösen Lachens herangetragen hatte. Es hätte ihnen Vorbote genug sein müssen und hinter den Augen seines weisen Vaters hatte Fingon gesehen, wie seine Vernunft mit seinem Zorn gerungen hatte. Fingolfin hatte ausgehalten und sein Volk vor schmachvoller Qual bewahrt, wenigstens für die nächste Zeit.

Fingon legte seine Hände auf die hervorbrechenden Felswülste, die hier, in der Nähe des Thangorodrim zahlreicher und schärfer wurden und von denen er schon mehr als einmal seine klammen Finger hatte lösen müssen, wenn er nicht der Dunkelheit zum Opfer fallen und in ihre tückischen Schluchten stürzen wollte, die viel zu häufig völlig unerwartet vor ihm auf dem öden Land auftauchten.

Zuerst war die Schwärze eingezogen und für einige, hoffnungslose Momente hatte Fingon geglaubt, es wäre Morgoth gelungen, Arien als Geisel zu nehmen und mit ihr die letzten Reste Valinors, die den Verbannten nach Beleriand gefolgt waren. Wie dicker Nebel, der am Morgen über den Feldern hing, hatte der dunkle Herrscher es vollbracht, die Finsternis, die jedes vor Kälte zersprungene Herz so leicht vergiften konnte, auf die Lande zu legen. In der dichten, grauen Suppe war nicht einmal die eigene Hand vor Augen zu erkennen war.

Es war das ängstliche Wimmern von Idril, das Fingons Entschlossenheit gefestigt hatte. Ihre kleinen Hände hatten sich in seinen Saum gekrallt und ihre großen Augen unter den Strähnen des Goldhaares hervorgeblinzelt hatten. Drüben, auf der anderen Seite des Sees war der andere Teil ihres gemeinsamen Volkes. Doch waren sie entzweit, durch Verrat und Lügen desjenigen, der nun so schamlos über seine eigene Schandtat lachen konnte, dass sie selbst so viele Jahre danach noch anhalten konnte.

Fingon war kein zorniger junger Elb, zumindest hielt er sich selbst nicht für einen solchen. Für ihn gab es andere Gefühle, die ihn voran trieben und eines davon brannte in ihm, seit die Schiffe vor Losgar in Flammen gestanden hatten: Gerechtigkeit.

Er hatte in den Augen seiner Schwester Unverständnis gesehen. Verrat im Blick seines Vaters, wilden Hass in Argons übersprudelndem Herzen. Blinder Zorn und der Unwillen auf Vergebung blitzte in Turgon, als Elenwë kalt uns starr in den verhangenen Himmel geblickt hatte, ihre Iriden nur noch vom Sternenlicht erhellt, die einst so strahlende Fëa hinfortgewandert. Unbemerkt durch die Kälte der Helcaraxë. In ihm selbst war jedoch der Wunsch erwacht, jenen dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, der Schuld am Verderben trug. Es war einfach, mit den tratschenden Mäulern zu wettern und alles Übel auf die Söhne Feanors zu wälzen, wie es sogar sein Vater tat, dem er weitaus mehr Weitsicht zugetraut hätte. Doch Fingon wusste es besser. Obgleich es am Hofe seines Großvaters niemals groben Zorn oder hinterhältige Intrigen gegeben hatte - außer natürlich dem Streit zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Onkel - wusste Fingon doch, wann er es damit zu tun hatte und wann mehr hinter einer Sache steckte, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte.

Es war nicht so, als ob Fingon sein Volk nicht verstehen könnte. Ab und an zog es auch in seiner Brust, wenn er sich an die toten Leiber seiner Freunde in Alqualondë erinnerte, nur um später dem Verrat Feanors beizuwohnen, der ihnen trotz ihrer Loyalität den einfachen Pfad nach Beleriand verwehrt hatte. Der einfache Weg war es auch jetzt, der die Noldor dazu bewog, die Verantwortung auf die Söhne zu schieben. Sie waren greifbar, sie waren präsent und es war stets ein geebneterer Pfad, jemand fassbarem eine Ohrfeige für seine Missetaten zu geben, als dem grausigen Schrecken gegenübertreten zu müssen, das unbesiegbar zu herrschen schien.

Allerdings war es nicht gerecht und Fingon hatte die Anzeichen gesehen, als damals noch der schöne Melkor an ihrer Tafel gespeist und sein unendlichen Wissen geteilt hatte. Denn seine Augen hatten im Schatten grausig gefunkelt und die Elblinge waren oft voller Furcht und niemals hatte Galadriel ihn eines zweiten Blickes gewürdigt. Es waren Morgoths Worte, die Zwiespalt gesät hatten, seine verworrenen Gedanken, die nun aus den Noldor sprachen und es war seine Schuld, nicht nur Feanors, dass das gleiche Volk an zwei Ufern des Mithrim lagerte.

Fingons Hand rutschte von den glitschigen Felsen und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er stolperte auf den kleinen Kieseln zurück und schlug sich die Knie auf, als er zu Boden stürzte. Sein Bogen glitt ihm über die Schulter und er hielt ihn mit einem unbewussten Hervorschnellen seines Armes fest, bevor er in die Felsspalte unter ihm fallen konnte. Der schwarze Rauch war hier noch undurchdringlicher und brannte Fingon in den Augen, als er sich mit einem Schnippen seiner Zunge wieder aufrichtete. Das Geräusch hallte nach und er war sich sicher, zwischen einem Bergkamm gelandet zu sein.

Die Luft hier war dünn und die trostlose Umgebung und ließen Fingon das Herz schwer werden. Er glaubte, dass die Steine ihm dunkle Worte zuflüsterten, ihn warnten, umzukehren, doch er schüttelte sie ab. Das Land hier war anders als Aman, es sprach in verzweifelterer Sprache und schenkte müden Wanderern keine Kraft. Vielleicht, wenn sie an einem Strang ziehen würden, wenn die Noldor eine Einheit bilden würden, vielleicht hätten sie dann eine vage Hoffnung auf eine Chance.

Natürlich gab es Boten. Natürlich gab es Versuche. Aber Sturheit besiegte man nicht einfach und Fingon war nicht dumm genug, zu glauben, dass die Jahre den Schmerz und die Qual der Helcaraxë aus den geschundenen Seelen seines Volkes vertreiben konnte.

Sein Bogen klapperte, als er ihn wieder über die Schulter legte und ein Klonken ertönte, als er bei Fingons rhythmischen Schritten gegen das Holz der Harfe schlug, die an seinem linken Gürtel befestigt war.

Fingolfin hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, als er abends zurückgekehrt war, das Zirpen der Grillen im klaren Licht des Mondes und das Quaken der Frösche über dem nachtschwarzen See. Sein Vater hatte nichts gesagt, als er das Instrument in seinen Händen entdeckt hatte und Fingon hatte nur den Kopf schräg gelegt und wehmütig gelächelt. Selbst in der kühlen Abendbrise hatte Fingolfins verhärtete Miene Fingon einmal mehr darin bestätigt, dass auch, wenn er selbst bereit für eine Versöhnung war, der erste Schritt von der anderen Richtung kommen musste.

Fingolfins Haar hatte geflattert, ungeflochten, da er schon seine Nachtrobe angehabt hatte und allem Anschein nach bereits fast in Loriens Arme entglitten war. Es war ein tonloses „Geh nicht mehr dort hin“ gewesen - ohne den erwarteten Zorn, mehr resigniert - und mit dem Klang der Rüge eines kleinen Kindes, das Fingon schon lange nicht mehr war.

Die Inschriften auf der Harfe hatten geleuchtet, was Fingon später bewusst geworden war. Die Buchstaben waren klar und verschnörkelt, exzentrisch und jede wie ein eigenes Kunstwerk gewesen, das es nahezu unmöglich machte, sie als etwas anderes als ein Werk von Feanors Händen höchstpersönlich zu klassifizieren.

Fingon strich an ihrem hölzernen Gestell entlang, Maglors Augen vor seinem Geist, als dieser sie ihm gereicht hatte. „Nelyos“, war die schlichte Antwort auf Fingons fragenden Blick gewesen, „er wird nicht zurückkehren.“ Fingons schmerzvoller Ausdruck schien Maglor in bisher unerforschte Abgründe seines eigenen Selbst zu stoßen. Er wirkte mit einem Mal verstimmt, als er die verhüllte Gestalt seines Cousins betrachtete, bevor sich seine Wangen einzogen und eine Falte zwischen seinen Brauen erschien, als ihm das Unverständnis in Fingons Haltung gewahr wurde und dessen leise Worte: „Er ist dein Bruder“, fast überflüssig machten. Maglor lächelte schwach und sah älter aus, als Fingon ihn je gesehen hatte, als er kraftlos entgegnete: „Du hast genauso viel verloren, wie ich. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Ich habe Instrumente, so zahlreich, dass ich ihnen niemals genug Tribut werde zollen können. Nimm‘ du seine Harfe. Wer weiß, vielleicht bringen ihre Töne ihn dir näher.“

Die Nebelschwaden wurden immer dichter und Fingon zusehends verzweifelter. Er wusste nicht, wohin er ging, die Felsen schienen sich mehr und mehr zu gleichen und die spitzen, stechenden Kanten schnitten ihm durch die Handschuhe hindurch in die Haut, wenn er sich haltsuchend an sie festklammerte. Eine Eingebung riet ihm, weiter hinaufzuklettern. Fingon setzte beinah fern jeder Hoffnung einen Fuß auf die nächsten Felshänge, ignorierte das Jammern der Steine und ihr schluchzendes Wehklagen und zog sich nach oben. Verbissen suchten seine Knie Halt an den schwarzen Felsen. Er verlagerte seinen Schwerpunkt, wenn ihm Vorsprünge fehlten, auf die er sich hätte stützen können. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein Atem schwer ging. Trotz der ätzenden Ausdünstungen, die das verfluchte Land von Morgoth mit sich brachten, ließ er sich auf einen der Steine sinken, als er eine Plattform erreichte.

„Ich werde dich nicht finden“, flüsterte Fingon, als sein Blickfeld nach kaum zwei Metern von giftigen Schwaden unterbrochen wurde. Vorsichtig glitt er mit den Fingern über den feinen Schwung der Harfe, die Spitzen fuhren über die Saiten. Der Hauch eines weichen Klangs sprang von dem Instrument. In einer Zeit, die nur weit fort in seinem Gedächtnis noch aus Erinnerung bestand, in der Glück und Seligkeit regiert hatten, waren es Nelyos weiche Hände gewesen, die seine Finger geführt hatten. Seine Handflächen hatten auf Fingons gelegen. Er hatte sich hinter ihn gesetzt und sein breiter Brustkorb hatte sich an Fingons Schulterblätter gedrückt.

Die einlullende Wärme der Erinnerung verbannte die trostlose Öde um Fingon herum und seine Hände fanden ihren Weg wie von selbst in die Musik hinein, als er die Augen schloss und zu singen begann. Die Worte aus glücklicher Zeit schwangen in ihm und hallten über die Felsen hinweg. Fast schien es, als würde der kahle Stein seine Angst vergessen und Arien zwischen dem Nebel einen einzelnen, goldenen Strahl auf Fingon herabsenden, als seine Stimme sich in Klänge voller Schönheit verknüpfte und er jenes Lied sang, das Nelyo ihm einst beigebracht hatte.

Es waren sanfte Töne.   
Eine Melodie aus Wehmut, die sie oft gesungen hatten, wenn das Licht der Bäume sich vermischt hatte. So wie ihre Stimmen, die in den verlassenen Wäldern geklungen hatten, wo sie keiner störte. Niemand außer ihnen beiden sie hörte und es war ihre Art von Trost dafür gewesen, dass sie sich nicht berühren durften, wenn sich Finwes Palastwände um sie schlossen und die Pflicht sie zurück zu den Elben zwang. Fingon legte den Kopf in den Nacken und fast glaubte er, durch den düsteren Nebel wallten die ergänzenden Worte. Sie vervollständigten das Lied und gaben ihm zurück, wonach er suchte. Mehr Melancholie in ihnen, mit Qual versetzt, die noch tiefer reichte als die bloße Sehnsucht nach einem Ende des Versteckspiels. Schließlich sein Name, in einem rauchigen Schrei, der an den Felsen abprallte und den Zauber löschte. Fingon ruckte hoch, schüttelte die letzten Tropfen einer schwindenden, hellen Erinnerung von sich, als wieder sein Name erklang, gepeinigt, drängend und mit einer Stimme, die er so lange nicht gehört hatte und die ihm doch so schmerzlich vertraut war, dass es ihm fast die ohnehin spärliche Luft zum Atmen raubte.

„Russandol!“, seine Beine drängten trotz der Schürfwunden vorwärts. Mit einem Schlenker seines Armes band Fingon die Harfe zurück, sprang durch die Nebelfelder auf dem Felsen. Seine Hände waren dabei tastend nach vorne gerichtet. Suchend, als erwartete er, jeden Moment zu finden, was er sich ersehnte. Blinde Hoffnung krallte sich in seinen Geist. Er folgte den Rufen, die die Stille des Thangorodrim brachen. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen, als sich der Nebel der Dunkelheit für Sekundenbruchteile lichtete und den Anblick auf einen Elben freigab.

Kraftlos sank Fingon auf die Knie, unaufhaltsame Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, als er stumm hinauf sah. Von dort waren ihm die schwachen Töne entgegengeschwebt. Die Stimme, die ihm so vertraut war, klang fremd im Land des Feindes. Anders, als es ihm seine vermissenden Gedanken ausgemalt hatten. Der vertraute Körper hing gefesselt an die Wände aus kahlem Stein. Vielleicht hatte Fingon mit einem Schnitt gerechnet oder einer Narbe. Aber nicht mit einem grausigen, zerfleischten Oberkörper, als hätten die Höllenhunde ihre Zähne in seine Brust geschlagen und ihm Stücke davon herausgerissen. Nelyos Arme waren von roten Striemen entstellt, ihre Kraft dezimiert und die versehrte Haut leuchtete ungesund im fahlen Schatten des giftigen Nebels hervor.

„Findekáno“, es war ein schwaches Murmeln und trotz der offensichtlichen Pein gelang Nelyo ein schiefes Lächeln, filzige, rote Strähnen hingen in sein Gesicht, verdeckten die Narben auf seiner Stirn.

Fingon presste die linke Hand auf seinen Mund, die Augen von stummem Leid erschüttert, nicht fähig, sich von Nelyos geschundenem Körper zu lösen. Zu spät machte Fingon die Bewegung der Lippen aus, die Furchen, die bei der Anstrengung über das Gesicht zogen, glätteten sich nicht sofort.

„Erschieß‘ mich“, es war Nelyos logisches Denken, das Fingon stets bewundert hatte. Doch erschien es ihm, als hätte es sich keinen unpassenderen Moment aussuchen können, um hervorzubrechen. Fingon presste die Lippen zusammen, als sein Herz zu stechen begann und er einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher an die Sehne legte. So viele Sonnenläufe waren vergangen und noch immer war er bereit, Nelyo jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, dass Fingons Körper ihm fast den Dienst versagen wollte. Es war gleichgültig, dass seine Gedanken ihn anschrien und er sich selbst wegen seiner Tat kommenden verurteilte. Nelyo wünschte, Fingon erfüllte anstandslos. Wie es auch umgekehrt geschehen würde.

Nelyos Augenlider klappten zu und seine Mimik entspannte sich. Ein Tod von geliebten Händen. Der Bogen wackelte in Fingons Griff, als er zu zielen versuchte und seine Finger schaukelten hin und her, als die Gewissheit Einzug erhielt. So würde er nicht treffen. Der Nebel wurde erneut dicker und kurz verschwand Nelyos Körper, schemenhaft schmiegten sich seine Umrisse in den Mantel aus Rauch. Fingon hielt den Pfeil noch immer.

Hinter den Wolken aus dunklem Staub erwartete Nelyo seinen erlösenden Tod.

Fingon schluckte, seine Lippen wurden kalt und seine Hände zitterten. Er würde nicht treffen. Und zum ersten Mal war er sich sicher, dass er es auch gar nicht wollte.

„Manwe“, seine Stimme erscholl mit ungeahnter Macht in den Felshängen des Thangorodrim und nicht halb so verzweifelt, wie Fingon sich fühlte, „dem alle Vögel heilig sind“, er glitt mit bebenden Fingern über den Pfeil. Er selbst hatte die Feder gesucht, sie mit Grazie an den Schaft gebunden, auf dass er einem guten Schützen die Dienste nicht versagen würde, sollte er nach ihnen verlangen. Doch niemals hatte Fingon damit gerechnet, dass dieser Pfeil dazu dienen würde, das Leben aus jenem Elben zu hauchen, für den er das seine gegeben hätte. Tief atmete er ein. Eine Tat, die er nicht vollbringen wollte, die er seinem eigenen Herzen geschworen hatte, nie wieder zu tun. Nicht die eigene Sippe morden. Nie wieder. „Hilf auch diesem gefiederten Schaft“, seine Worte zitterten nicht, obwohl Fingon elend zumute war, „gedenke mit Erbarmen der Noldor in ihrer Not!“ *

Fingon wappnete sich, beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten, zielte durch die Nebel hindurch, auf die unscharfen Kanten roter Haarsträhnen. Seine Finger ließen los und der Pfeil flog.


	3. 2. Kapitel: Der erste Tribut

**2\. Kapitel: Der erste Tribut**

****

_„Sie sind noch immer Illuvatars Kinder._  
_Jedes Kind begeht einmal einen Fehler.“_  
_„Es liegt nicht nur an uns, zu verzeihen.“_  
_(Manwë und Varda)_

Das Rauschen riesiger Flügelschläge lenkte sein Geschoss von der Bahn ab und der Pfeil zerbrach mit einem Hall an den Steinen. Fingon fühlte, wie die Schwere der Verantwortung, die seine Tat mit sich gebracht hätte, mit einem Schlag von ihm abfiel. Die Valar zeigten Erbarmen, als er keines mehr erwartet hatte.

Geblendet hielt Fingon sich den linken Arm vor die Augen, als das Meer lichtloser Dunkelheit aufbrach und aus den schwarzen Schwaden des rauchigen Nebelvorhangs die breiten Schwingen eines gigantischen Vogels hervorglitten. Die feinen Perlen aus Dunst wirbelten um seine mächtigen Flügelschläge. Ariens Glanz brach sich in den funkelnden Tropfen des Nebels, die den Adler in ein mystisches Licht tauchten. Ein majestätischer Körper durch die zuvor undurchdringlich scheinende Finsternis glitt. 

Seine groben, schuppigen Klauen setzten elegant auf. Ein ruhiges Peitschen seiner Flügel hielt den Schwung ab, als er vor Fingon auf dem Felsvorsprung zu landen versuchte. Der Elb wich in die aufgewühlt tanzenden Rauchsäulen zurück, um dem Adler Platz zu machen. Der Sturm der prächtigen Schwingen blies ihm tosend ins Gesicht, sodass Fingon die Augen zusammenkneifen musste, um ihn vor dem Kranz aus Licht ausmachen zu können.

Der hünenhafte Vogel neigte den edlen Kopf, als Fingon mit ehrfürchtigen Schritten langsam auf ihn zu ging, den linken Arm noch immer erhoben. Seine Finger hatte er dabei gespreizt und nicht mehr mit einer schützenden Geste vor sich. Seinen Bogen in der Rechten hielt er gesenkt und die Fassungslosigkeit verließ ihn nur langsam, als Fingon mit staunend geweiteten Augen näher trat.

Beinah tiefschwarze Iriden verfolgten seine Schritte und die blauen Weiten des Himmels schienen sich in den alten Augen des Adlers festgesetzt zu haben, der ihn mit weisem Blick bedachte. Es war Zufall, dass ein Lichtstrahl auf die glänzenden Federn seines Kopfes fiel und Fingon unter ihnen ein leichtes, unscheinbares Glitzern ausmachte. Sofort hielt er inne und verbeugte sich den Regeln des Respektes folgend. 

„König der Adler, Thorondor“, begrüßte er das Geschöpf vor sich, welches nun das Haupt neigte und seine Flügel schüttelte. Er antwortete nichts, sah ihn nur weiter mit seinen klugen Augen an. Auf Fingons Mundwinkel stahl sich ein Lächeln. Auch in der Verbannung, in einer Welt voller Ungerechtigkeit, in der so schnell die Hoffnung versagen wollte, achtete Manwe noch immer auf sie.

Fingon trat den letzten Schritt auf den Adler zu, dessen Kopf sich zu ihm drehte und seine Finger strichen über das weiße Gefieder an seinem Hals. Es lag weich unter seinen Händen, eine Wohltat nach den spitzen Steinen.  
„Du bist gekommen, um unser beider Leben zu verschonen und uns Hoffnung zu schenken“, seine Stimme war gesenkt, als Thorondor zwinkerte, keinen Laut von sich gab, „dies ist eine Tat, die ich dir nie vergessen werde.“

Mit schnellen Handgriffen packte Fingon seine Waffen um, schnallte den Bogen und die Harfe wieder an ihre angestammten Plätze. Euphorie wallte mit einem Mal durch seine Adern. Der Adler spreizte seinen Flügel ab und kauerte sich tiefer, um Fingon den Aufstieg auf seinen Rücken zu erleichtern.  
Der Elb atmete ein einziges Mal tief ein, sein Brustkorb hob sich unter seinem ledernen Hemd, bevor sich seine Finger in die Federn des Nackens krallten, die ein wenig dunkler als jene am Kopf waren. Mit einem kräftigen Zug schwang er sich auf Thorondors Rücken.

Ein Rucken ging durch den Körper des Vogels und er erhob sich mit einem gellenden Pfiff in die Luft.  
Mit einer unbekannten Macht schmetterte Fingon die luftige Höhe zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Die Schrecken Thangorodrims griffen nach dem kurzen Ausbruch von freudiger Erwartung umso heftiger zu. Haltsuchend schlang Fingon seine Oberschenkel haltsuchend fester um Thorondors Hals. Schwarzer Dunst verschluckte sie. Auch Maedhros an seinem Felsvorsprung ging darin unter, bis der Adler mit einem ausladenden Hieb wieder nach oben flog und den Nebel mit seinen Schwingen vertrieb.

„Halte aus“, rief Fingon und wusste nicht genau, ob er Maedhros oder eher sich selbst Mut machen wollte. Die Steilhänge gaben unter ihm kurz ihre Deckung auf. Spitze Klauen wurden sichtbar, die einen schmerzvollen Tod erwarten ließen. Thorondor drehte seinen gigantischen Körper herum, flog so dicht an Maedhros heran, dass die Spitzen seiner Flügel ihn streiften. Der Adler war trotzdem zu weit weg, sodass Fingon ihn nicht berühren konnte.  
Aber die Nähe reichte, um das wahre Ausmaß seiner Folter noch deutlicher zu sehen und Fingon schluckte trocken. Maedhros hatte die Augen geschlossen, ein sonderliches Lächeln auf den entstellten Zügen. Als wären seine Gedanken weit fort, auf abgetriebenen Pfaden seines Bewusstseins, die selbst Fingon nicht kannte.

Seine rechte Hand streckte sich neben Thorondor, hielt in der Luft.  
Nicht nahe genug, Maedhros Wangenknochen nachzufahren. Obwohl Fingon sich in jenem Moment nichts mehr gewünscht hätte. Fühlen, dass er tatsächlich da war, dass er real vor ihm war.

Er lehnte sich unbedacht nach vorne und ein warnendes Gellen verließ die Kehle des mächtigen Vogels, als Fingon fast das Gleichgewicht auf seinem Rücken verlor. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut verlagerte er seinen Oberkörper zu hastig zurück, schwankend suchte er Halt und nur durch Thorondors rasches Abdrehen fiel Fingon wieder nach vorne. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, sein Atem ging heftig, als er sich wieder fing.

„Wir müssen näher heran“, sprach Fingon, Unruhe brachte ihn innerlich noch immer zum Schaukeln. Das Flattern der Flügel tat das Übrige, damit ihm fast schlecht wurde. Mühsam rang er um Beherrschung. Thorondor schien seine Worte allerdings vernommen zu haben und mit einem aufwallenden Luftzug ließ er sich nach oben tragen. Er spreizte die Flügel zu deren voller Spannweite und fiel mit seinem Körper zurück, sodass seine Klauen sich nach vorne drehten.

Fingons Griff um den Hals des Adlers wurde fester, krampfhaft biss er die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, sich auf dem Rücken zu halten. Jedes Gefühl und alle Emotionen, die seit dem Anstieg des Thangorodrim in ihm getobt hatten, schob er bei Seite. Seine Knochen knackten, als er die Knie auf den Übergang von Flügeln und Körper absetzte und sich über den Schnabel des Adlers kniete. Endlich hatte er erkannt, was Thorondor vorhatte. 

Mit den kräftigen Klauen grub der Adler Furchen in den Felsen und hielt sich so an der Wand fest. Steinbrocken stürzten donnernd in das nebelige Nichts hinunter. Fingon zwang sich, ihnen nicht nachzusehen. Zu seinem Glück war der Berg trichterförmig aufgebaut, sodass eine kaum sichtbare Beuge entstand, an die sich das riesige Geschöpf lehnen und verharren konnte, ohne von der Wand zu fallen. Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem die schwindelerregende Höhe weit aus Fingons Bewusstsein geschoben wurde und er mit dem Kiefer mahlte.

Dann drückte er sich hoch, schwankte kurz im reißenden Luftzug und kippte mit dem Oberkörper gegen die schwarzgrauen Steine. Seine Hand kratzte über den Felsen. Fingons Arm presste seinen Körper langsam zurück, teste seinen Halt. Er drehte seinen Kopf und Staub der Felsen schmierte über seine Wangen. Der Wind pfiff in seinen Ohren. 

Maedhros Miene war entspannt, seine Oberlippe zuckte an den Rändern ganz leicht, als würde er lächeln wollen. Fingon bemerkte mit einem rasch verdrängten Anflug von Kummer, dass man ihm die Lippen aufgeschnitten hatte. Durch den Schmutz, den der Sturm zwischen den Hängen mitgetragen hatte, waren sie nur verkrustet und unrein zusammengewachsen.

„Russandol“, es war unterdrückt und doch wusste Fingon, dass Nelyo die bebende Emotion unter seinen drängenden Worten heraushören konnte. Zumindest hatte dies der Nelyo gekonnt, den er in einer vergessenen Zeit gekannt hatte. Aber tatsächlich wand sich sein Haupt mit einem Stöhnen zu ihm, die Lider flackerten. 

Es war ein verhangener Blick, als wäre Nelyo durch eine ewige Traumwelt geglitten. Er sah Fingon an, der mit der Linken an ihm vorbei, an die unliebsame Fessel griff. Fingons rechte Hand hangelte nach seinem Schwert. Sein Bein trug sein Gewicht und Thorondor hielt so still er konnte gegen den stärker werdenden Wind an, der mehr düsteren Nebel um sie wehte.

„Gerade erst hast du mich erlöst“, brachen die Worte aus Nelyo hervor, seine Augen belegt, auch wenn sich ein schwaches Glimmen in ihnen regte, „nur dachte ich nicht, dass Mandos Hallen so viel Ähnlichkeit mit Morgoths Höllen hätten.“ Er gluckste vor sich hin, sein Kopf kippte und Fingon warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu, als er sich näher an die Felswand drücken musste. Auf andere Weise würde er die Schneide seines Schwertes nicht unter die Fessel bekommen, die eisern ihren Dienst erfüllte.

Fingon fluchte, als seine Klinge abrutschte und er gefährlich zu schwanken begann. Ein heulender Windstoß wehte an ihm vorbei. Das Metall klapperte, als er es gerade noch mit den Fingerspitzen vor dem Fall bewahren konnte und dabei versuchte, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Die Schneide glitt durch seine Handschuhe und rotes Blut quoll aus seinen Fingergelenken hervor.

Mit einem Taumeln und schmerzhaften Zischen lehnte sich Fingon haltsuchend wieder an die Felswand vor sich, seine verletzte Hand umschloss dabei die Fessel um Nelyos Handgelenk. Mit seinem gesamten Gewicht daran hielt er sich an ihr fest, damit er nicht von Thorondors Schultern glitt.

Eine feste Berührung an seinen Hüften ließ ihn panisch herumschnellen und fast hätte Fingon das Gleichgewicht endgültig verloren. Seine rutschige Handfläche drohte, ihre Beständigkeit zu versagen. Thorondor stieß einen warnenden Pfiff aus, aber eine überraschend starke Hand packte ihn, zog ihn näher.

„Findekáno“, Nelyo klang rau, als hätte er stundenlang geschrien und Fingon suchte seine Augen. Mit dem Kopf in den Nacken gelegt blickte Nelyo auf, die Lider halb geschlossen, noch immer ein Lächeln im geschundenen Gesicht. 

Fingon rüttelte an den Fesseln, schlug mit seinem Schwert auf die eisernen Schellen, bis er letztendlich mit den Fäusten auf das Metall hämmerte und verzweifelt brüllte. Strähnen hatten sich aus seinen goldenen Zöpfen gelöst und hingen ihm wirr in die Augen, als er den Kopf zurücklehnte und verzweifelt auf Nelyo hinab sah. Wenn er doch keine Hände hätte, dann hätte Morgoth ihn nicht anketten können.

„Schon gut“, murmelte Nelyo leise, tröstend, als wäre nicht er, sondern Fingon derjenige, der Aufmunterung und Zuspruch benötigte. Selbst in seiner gepeinigten Qual noch der vertraute Elb, den er in Aman gekannt hatte. Stark für die anderen. Seine linke Hand schloss sich enger um Fingons Hüfte und er wusste, was Nelyo verlangen würde, bevor dieser die Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

„Beende es“, sein Blick war trüb, ohne die Kraft, die Fingon sonst von ihm gewohnt war, aber vollkommen angstfrei, „es gibt keine Möglichkeit, die Fesseln zu lösen.“ Nelyos Worte waren abgehackt, als würde er sich schwer tun, sie auszusprechen und er vollendete die Sätze mit einem rasselnden Atemzug, der Fingon nicht behagte. Doch es war keine Furcht, sondern eher Erschöpfung, die aus ihm sprach und vielleicht eine vage Hoffnung. Fingon drückte seine Lippen fest zusammen und seine rechte Hand schloss sich wie von selbst um die des anderen. Welche Qualen hatte Nelyo durchlitten, um den Tod mit offenen Armen empfangen zu können?

Die metallenen Fesseln waren eng und hatten an den Gelenken die Haut aufgerissen. Blutige Spuren rannen Maedhros Arme hinab, vermischt mit den giftigen Ausdünstungen des Thangorodrim. Eine erfolgreich verdrängte Mattigkeit schlich sich in Fingon, als ihm die Ausweglosigkeit viel zu deutlich bewusst wurde.

Er schloss die Augen. Der Berg würde halten. Die Fessel würde halten. Fingon knirschte mit den Zähnen. Die Valar hatten ihm nicht den Herren der Adler gesendet, damit er in den gepeinigten Blick von Nelyo sehen konnte, wenn er ihm seine Klinge durchs Herz jagte. Aus nächster Nähe das Verlöschen des Feuers in seinen Augen. So grausam waren sie nicht. Thorondor bewegte sich minimal unter seinen Füßen.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen, um dich zu töten“, Fingon erinnerte sich später nicht, ob er es wirklich gesagt hatte. Mit verkniffenem Ausdruck und einem entschlossenen Hieb war seine Klinge ein letztes Mal auf die Fessel gesaust, mit aller Kraft, die Fingon noch aufbringen konnte. Die Schneide hatte getroffen und ein gellender Schrei war an den Berghängen gehallt, der die Felsen erzittern ließ. Sie schollen in Fingon selbst nach, als er mit einem undeutbaren Laut reflexartig nach Nelyo griff und sich mit ihm drehte.

Fingon ließ sich zurückfallen, vertraute auf Thorondors Geschicklichkeit, als er Nelyos zusammengefalteten Körper vor dem Sturz abfing, sich gleichzeitig in Richtung des Abhangs warf, um ihn sicher halten zu können. Fingon zog Nelyo eng an sich, machte dessen gequältes Stöhnen aus und erkannte das Beben der Lippen. Der rechte Armstumpf drückte sich an Fingons Brust und warmes Blut schmierte auf das Leder seiner Kleidung.

Es dauerte eine Sekunde stummen Bangens, in der Fingon mit einem Griff unter Nelyos Schultern durch den Nebel schwebte. Zweifel flammte kurz in ihm hoch. Hatte der Adler seinen Plan schnell genug durchschaut? Dann gab es ein dumpfes Geräusch und mit einem schmerzvollen Schlag landeten sie beide auf Thorondors Rücken, der mit gigantischen Flügelschlägen durch die giftigen Schwaden hinauf stob, sich von den Winden tragen ließ. 

 

Fingon atmete heftig, als der König der Adler in die klare Luft stieg und der schmutzige Dunst Morgoths in die Ferne rückte, je höher und weiter er flog. Thangorodrim wurde immer kleiner, je weiter das mächtige Geschöpf sie von den Bergen fort brachte. Oben in den Wolken blies ein anderer Wind, ein frischer Hauch, der Fingons Haarsträhnen zerzauste. Er schenkte Nelyo einen besorgten Blick, der schwer in seinen Armen wog. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Fingon griff hinunter an seine Knie, wo die scharfen Steinkanten seine Kleidung aufgeschlitzt hatten und riss ein Stück Stoff heraus.

Grundlagen von Heilkunde hatte man damals in Valinor gelernt. Auch wenn sie bedeutungslos erschienen waren, in einer Zeit voller Frieden und Glückseligkeit. Zu viel Blut versperrte Fingon die Sicht, als er den abrupt endenden Arm hoch hob und ihn kurz vor dem Stumpf mit den Fetzen abband. Filzige, rote Strähnen glitten über die Wunde, als Nelyo sich unbewusst gegen den Druck sträubte. Seine Lider flackerten, doch er öffnete die Augen nicht. Der Gefangene war befreit, aber noch lange nicht gerettet. 

„Wieso?“, schien Nelyo unruhig zu murmeln, als sein Gesicht sich unter den Narben noch mehr furchte. Fingon verbot sich jeden Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens. Nelyo lebte. Nelyafinwe musste leben. 

„Es wird alles gut“, hörte er sich selbst sagen, als Fingon Nelyo und sich selbst an Thorondor abstützte. Der Adler vollführte eine waghalsige Drehung, die Fingon beinah von seinem Rücken geschleudert hätte. Besorgt strich er über den Schopf des Verletzten, der sich kalt und uneben unter den Handschuhen hindurch anfühlte.

„Du bringst uns zurück zum Mithrim, nicht wahr?“, Fingon sprach leise. Er schien zu fürchten, Nelyo zu stören, der sich in seinen Armen wandte, als würde ihm der Kontakt zu einem anderen Elben Schmerzen bereiten.

Zur Antwort stieß der Adler ein Geräusch aus, das entfernt nach einem Trillern klang. Er hob sich noch höher hinauf, weit fort von den Schrecken des Thangorodrim. Die Dunkelheit des Nebels schien bedeutungslos, denn in den Weiten des Horizonts glänzte ihnen Arien in ihrer vollen Schönheit entgegen und ihr Licht brach sich auf den weißen Wolken, färbte ihre Türme golden. Obwohl die Finsternis noch die Kanten seines Bewusstseins erschütterten. Fingon wusste, dass er nur seine eigene Hoffnung auf Händen trug und es lange nicht gesagt war, dass sie sich erfüllen würde, erlaubte er sich selbst, daran zu glauben.

Für jene kurzen, zerbrechlichen Sekunden, als die Sonne ihnen einen Weg hinaus aus der nachtschwarzen Dunkelheit leitete, das Brausen der luftigen Böen in seinen Ohren schwirrte und Thorondors harte Flügelschläge ihn in Sicherheit brachten, mit dem Gewicht des Geretteten in den Armen, war Fingon fest davon überzeugt, dass nun alles gut werden würde.


	4. 3. Kapitel: Undankbare Hoffnung

**3\. Kapitel: Undankbare Hoffnung**

_„Auf vielen Wegen kann man Rettung erfahren,_  
wenn man nicht die Augen vor ihrer Offensichtlichkeit verschließt.  
Man muss nur mutig genug sein, voranzuschreiten.“  
(Finwë Noldoran, König der Noldor) 

Er war gegangen. Aredhel balancierte auf der Brüstung der ersten Verteidigungslinie, die auf der falschen Seite des Sees stand. Sie zeigte gen Westen, wo hinter den schaumigen Wellen und den dunkelgrünen Tannenzweigen der Hort der anderen lag. Jene, die die Welt gewandelt hatten. Aber es waren nicht sie, auf die man sich konzentrieren musste, dabei war sich Aredhel sicher. Mit einer Spur von Wehmut verzog sie ihr Gesicht. 

Die Taten der Söhne Feanors sprachen für sich und nie wieder würde sie sie vollends vergessen oder ihnen gar vertrauen können. Doch es war vorbei, vergangen. Auf Feuer war Eis gefolgt, welches die Erinnerungen erfroren hatte. Denn jene, die sie mit den Schwertern bedroht hatten, in diesem gänzlich anderen Land, waren auf der anderen Seite, hinter den hohen Kämmen aus schwarzem Stein. Vom Osten her war der schwarze Nebel gezogen und von dort vibrierte der Boden in den unterirdischen Hallen, rüstete sich. 

Er hatte es gespürt, wie alle anderen Elben und die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen, das wusste Aredhel, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Handlungen auch jene Hoffnung zurückbringen würde, die sie sich alle ersehnten.

Aredhel tänzelte auf einem Bein, spreizte das andere ab und kreiste mit dem nackten Fuß in der Luft. Kühler Morgenwind bauschte den weißen Stoff auf, der sich an ihrem Knöchel kräuselte und ihr fast den Rock geraubt hätte, den Turgon mit einem solch abschätzigen Blick bedacht hatte, dass Aredhel sich beinah umgezogen hätte. Aber ihr Vater war kaum eine Minute später in den Speisesaal getreten, hatte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln bedacht und sich zum Essen gesetzt. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand hatte sie Turgon die Zunge herausgestreckt, der es natürlich, völlig vertieft in das wichtige Gespräch mit einem seiner Lords, nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber Idrils Wangen hatten angefangen zu leuchten, als sie kicherte. 

Aredhel hatte ihr zugezwinkert und sich fast zu einem Kommentar hinreißen lassen, mit einer Bewegung ihres Kopfes zu ihrer Linken, bis ihr eingefallen war, dass keine Erwiderung darauf folgen würde. Denn der Platz neben ihr war verwaist. 

Aredhel hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich die Haare zu flechten, ihren Stand kenntlich zu machen, wie es ihr Vater ausdrückte, sodass die losen, nachtschwarzen Strähnen um sie herum schwebten, mit ihren Gliedern tanzten, während sie immer gefährlichere Sprünge vollbrachte.

Seit einer Woche war er fort, fast genau auf den Tag und niemals in ihrem unsterblichen Leben war ihr eine Zeitspanne so endlos vorgekommen.

Hinter geschlossenen Türen hatte Aredhel sie munkeln hören, dass es keinen Sinn machte, dass man ihnen nicht vertrauen konnte und der älteste Sohn des Königs sein Leben umsonst verwirkt hatte. In stiller Eintracht wurden die Gläser auf das Dahinscheiden des Prinzen Fingon gehoben, der in die Dunkelheit des Thangorodrim gefallen war, für das verdammte Leben eines Sohnes von Feanor, der Schuld an ihrem Übel trug. 

Sie wussten so wenig, sie waren so eingefahren in ihrem blinden Hass, dass sie sogar gewillt waren, die letzte Rettung auf Versöhnung einem grausigen Schicksal zu überlassen. Obwohl das Unheil unter ihnen brauste und man die Schmelzöfen zischen hörte, waren die Elben ihres Volkes eher geneigt, dies alles für ihre eigene Engstirnigkeit zu ignorieren.

„Vorsicht, meine Lady“, der Ausruf brachte Aredhel tatsächlich zum Taumeln und nur eine vorgestreckte Hand, die sich um ihr Gelenk legte, hielt sie von einem Sturz hinunter ab. Aredhel sah schockiert in die Tiefe hinunter, als eines ihrer Tücher vom Wind getragen wie ein weißes Segel hinab schwebte. Aredhel stellte sich zurück auf beide Beine und wand sich ihrer Retterin zu. Die Elbin beugte sich neben ihr über die Palisade und sah dem Stoff hinterher, der groteske Formen in der luftigen Böe annahm. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Meter im Kopf abschätzte. 

„Glück gehabt“, meinte sie dann, richtete das Bündel von Zweigen, die sie unter dem linken Arm getragen hatte und schob mit der anderen Hand das Kopftuch wieder an seine richtige Stelle. Aredhel erkannte sie als eine der Sindar, die sich in der Hoffnung auf Wissen ihrem Vater angeschlossen hatten und die nun sogar eine Lehrstelle am Hofe innehatte. Wenn sie recht überlegte, dann hatte Aredhel sie sogar recht häufig in den letzten Tagen gesehen.

Behände sprang Aredhel vom Geländer, ging kurz in die Knie, um den Schwung abzufangen und stellte sich dann gerade vor die Sinda hin. Obgleich sie selbst nicht als die Größte ihres Volkes betitelt wurde, überragte sie die Elbin vor sich trotzdem noch um einen ganzen Kopf.   
„Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich euch nach so einem Sturz wieder hätte zusammenflicken müssen“, meinte sie mit einem Schmunzeln in Richtung Aredhel, „da hätte nicht einmal der ganze Kräutergarten eures Vaters ausgereicht, um euch die Schmerzen zu nehmen.“ Sie hielt das Bündel mit einem Lächeln hoch. 

„Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihr euch selbstverständlich heldenmutig hinter mir her geworfen hätten“, fügte Aredhel mit einem Zwinkern hinzu, „das hätte zurecht ein paar wirklich gute Geschichten am Hofe gegeben. Nur fürchte ich, wärt ihr dabei die Leidtragende gewesen.“ 

Die Sinda lachte. „Weshalb? Weil man mir vorgeworfen hätte, euch gestoßen zu haben?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Für solcherlei Geschichten bin ich nun wahrlich nicht die beste Partie, um den Bösewicht zu spielen, diese Aufgabe gebührt jemand anderem. Selbst die stursten aller Noldor würden das einsehen müssen.“ 

Aredhel sah sie kurz an, wie die Sinda schon wieder ihr Kopftuch zurecht ruckte, als wäre ihr der zweite Teil ihrer Aussage nun doch ein wenig peinlich im Angesicht der Prinzessin jenes Volkes, das sie gerade unbewusst beleidigt hatte. Aredhel beschloss jedoch, dass sie es nicht verdient hatte, daraus einen Strick gedreht zu bekommen und so entgegnete sie: „Ihr würdet Euch wundern, wie schwer es den Noldor fällt, Schandtaten zu vergeben. Sogar, wenn es sich um ihr eigenes Volk handelt.“ Die Sinda verzog ein wenig die Brauen, als wüsste sie nicht genau, auf was Aredhel hinaus wollte und mit einem Seufzen beschloss diese, das Thema fallen zu lassen. 

Einige Momente war es still zwischen ihnen. Die Sinda verlagerte das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und Aredhel schmunzelte innerlich über die Offensichtlichkeit einer drängenden Frage. Sie ließ ihr Zeit, sah mit gedrehtem Oberkörper hinter sich, wo die Schatten des Ostens lauerten.  
Zwei Mal setzte die kleinere Elbin an, bevor sie es endlich über sich brachte und Aredhel sich wünschte, sie hätte das Gespräch früher unterbrochen. 

„Kein Wort von eurem Bruder, meine Lady?“, die Sinda hielt die Heilkräuter höher unter dem Arm, ruckte sie zurecht und Aredhel erinnerte sich, dass sie ihre Ausbildung gerade erst begonnen hatte. Ihre Wangen hatten einen gesunden, satten Rotton. „Nein“, antwortete sie leise, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Brüstung, sodass ihr Blick nach Osten gerichtet war. Düstere Wolkentürme versperrten ihr die Sicht und Aredhels Miene verfinsterte sich, als sie den verpesteten Horizont betrachtete. Weit entfernt schien ein dunkler Punkt vor ihrer Sicht zu flimmern. 

Die Sinda schien ihren Fehltritt bemerkt zu haben, denn sie schrumpfte ein wenig in sich zusammen und Worte der Entschuldigung wanderten über ihre Lippen, doch Aredhel schien sie nicht zu hören. Wie gebannt starrte sie in die Ferne, die Schemen eines Objekts wurden hinter den Wolken sichtbar. Ganz plötzlich schien sich der Himmel zu wölben. Geblendet hielt sich Aredhel eine Hand vor die Augen, als funkensprühendes Licht aus den giftigen Nebeln hervorplatzte und gleißende Strahlen über den Horizont griffen. Sie brachen das finstere Wolkenmeer auf und aus den Tiefen der undurchdringlich scheinenden Schatten erkannte man den Umriss eines gigantischen Vogels. 

Die Sinda keuchte erschrocken. Die Heilkräuter fielen ihr aus den Armen, als sie eine Hand vor den Mund schlug. „Das… das…“, sie stammelte vor sich hin, den Oberkörper vorgelehnt, doch Aredhel begriff es vor ihr, stolperte vorwärts, den Wehrgang entlang. Sie raffte ihre weißen Röcke, ignorierte die Rufe der Wachen, die sich anstießen und ehrfürchtig in das helle Licht Ariens starrten.

Aredhel rannte los, unziemlich für eine Dame, mit immer noch ungebundenem Haar. Rufe erschollen, als auch die letzten Elben des Schauspiels am Himmel gewahr wurden, an die Fenster ihrer Räumlichkeiten traten, als die Finsternis der letzten Monate von den kräftigen Flügelschlägen des Vogels zu zerbersten schien. 

„Manwes Adler, seht, meine Lady!“ 

„Die Valar lassen uns Gnade zuteil werden.“ 

„Ariens Licht kann man nicht ewig aufhalten!“

Aredhel war taub für die Worte der Elben, als sich über ihr das Licht ergoss und seit Wochen wieder Wärme spendete. Endlich schien die Zeit des stummen Bangens vorüber. Sie hastete um die Kurve, sprang leichtfüßig die Stufen hinunter, die in den Innenhof führte und blieb mit pendelnden Armen stehen. Das kurze Flackern eines Schattens unterbrach das Licht auf dem Hof, bevor das Rauschen von Flügeln einen mächtigen Vogel ankündigte.

Es war, als wäre einer der Valar selbst erschienen, als mit einem graziösen Ausholen der breiten Schwingen der riesige Adler die Klauen vorstrecke und vor einer der Tränken landete, das Wasser daraus durch den Schwung der zitternden Luft aufgewirbelt wurde. Mit einem hohlen Schall und einem Klackern seines gekrümmten Schnabels setzte der Adler auf, blickte sich mit stolzen Augen in der Menge der schaulustigen Elben um, bevor er den Hals senkte und den Blick auf seinen Reiter freigab. Ein vernehmliches Raunen ging durch die Versammelten und eine Welle von Erleichterung durchflutete Aredhel, als hinter den weißen Kopffedern des Adlers die Gestalt ihres Bruders sichtbar wurde. Edel und bestimmt, wie sie es gewohnt war. 

Einige goldene Bänder waren aus seinem geflochtenen Haar gerutscht, vermutlich durch den Luftzug des Fluges auf dem gigantischen Tier. Er schien erschöpft, mit dem Schmutz von Morgoths Feste auf sich und doch brannte eine Entschlossenheit in ihm, die unter seinem gesamten Volk einzigartig war und bleiben würde. 

Der Adler spreizte einen seiner Flügel ab, als Fingon ihm mit offenen Fingern über den Hals strich und leise Worte murmelte, die Aredhel nicht verstehen konnte.

„Prinz Findekáno“, die Ausrufe erschollen nacheinander von mehreren Seiten und das atemlose Staunen wich von den Elben, als hätte die Bewegung des Adlers ihnen wieder Leben eingehaucht. Diener eilten auf ihn zu, um zu helfen, stockten nur kurz, als der Adler ihnen einen abschätzigen Blick aus tiefschwarzen Augen zuwarf. Aredhel sah, wie Turgon durch eine der Torbögen trat und ihn ausladende Schritte in Richtung seines Bruder trugen, ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf den sonst so ernsten Gesichtszügen. Doch als er innehielt, schien auch jeder der Elben im Innenhof den Atem anzuhalten. 

Unter dem dichten Mantel, der auf Fingons Schoß gelegen hatte, war der Kopf eines Elben aufgetaucht, mit blassem Gesicht, zerfurcht von Narben, die Lippen bläulich angelaufen und die Augen verkniffen geschlossen. Aredhel war die einzige, über deren Mundwinkel ein Lächeln huschte. Sie schob sich durch die Diener hindurch, als die Menge zu tuscheln begann, hin zu ihrem Bruder, der die große Gestalt von Nelyo noch immer sicher hielt. Nur Aredhel sah, als sie näher kam, wie unter dem Stoff seiner ledernen Kleidung seine Muskeln vor Anstrengung bebten.

Sie streckte die Arme aus und der Blick ihres Bruders traf sie, mit so viel aufgewühlten Gedanken, dass Aredhel sich nicht sicher war, was sie alles aus ihm lesen konnte. Sie stützte Nelyo ab, der schlaff vom Rücken des Adlers glitt. Aredhel konnte ihn nicht alleine halten. Trotz seiner offensichtlich erlittenen Qual, die sie unter den Fingern als tausende von Wunden spüren konnte, wog er mehr als sie, sodass sie von seinem Gewicht erschlagen auf den Boden sank, Nelyo dabei jedoch sicher festhielt. Er stürzte auf ihren weichen Körper.   
Aredhel verkniff sich einen schmerzerfüllen Laut, als der steinerne Boden ihr die Beine abdrückte und ihre Handflächen aufschürfte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Fingon neben ihr kniete, sein Schwert auf dem Boden kratzte und er mit besorgter Miene über Nelyos Stirn strich, nur ganz kurz bei Aredhel verweilte. Der Sturm in seinen Augen ebbte nicht ab und verriet all das, was Aredhel wusste, dass er lieber nicht hatte preisgeben wollen. Was er nicht einmal ihr hatte sagen können, als die Tage noch vom Licht der zwei Bäume bestimmt worden waren und Dunkelheit nur in Großvaters lange vergangenen Geschichten aufgetaucht war. Fingon schien zu zögern, sie sah es an seiner in Falten liegenden Stirn, doch letztendlich legte er einen Arm stützend hinter Nelyos Rücken, den anderen unter seine Beine. Das Gewicht auf Aredhel verschwand. 

Nelyos Lippen bewegten sich leicht und seine linke Hand krallte sich vorne in Fingons Kleidung, als würde er Halt suchen. Aredhel blieb mit geweiteten Augen an seinem rechten Arm hängen.   
Das war nicht gut. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, darauf einzugehen.  
Der Hauch eines dankbaren Lächelns streifte Aredhel, ehe Fingon sich umwand, Nelyo auf den Armen und in Richtung des Eingangs lief, seine Schritte trotz der Last elegant, gefasst, den Oberkörper aufgerichtet. Die Elben wichen vor ihm zurück.

Der Adler neigte das Haupt, seine klugen Augen verhakten sich mit Aredhels und ein Schauer glitt ihr über den Rücken, als ungesprochene Worte in ihr zu keimen schienen, bevor sich der majestätische Vogel mit einem Ausdehnen seiner Flügel in die Lüfte erhob. Die Menge stob erschrocken auseinander. Aredhel saß immer noch auf dem Boden, blickte dem Adler hinterher und ignorierte das Wispern gekonnt, machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Worte zu verstehen.  
Turgon sah seinem Bruder hinterher und Aredhel war sich nicht sicher, ob außer ihr noch jemand das Blitzen in seinen Augen bemerkte oder ob ihr die aufgetauchte Sonne nach so vielen Wochen der Abstinenz einen Streich spielte.

Aredhel rappelte sich auf, strich sich über das weiße Kleid. Sie erblickte ihren Vater, der hinter seinem ältesten Sohn hersah, von all seiner Weisheit, die ihm sonst beschieden war, verlassen. Ins kalte Wasser geworfen, wie sich auch der Rest seines Volkes fühlte.   
„Schickt die Heiler zu Findekános Räumlichkeiten“, hörte sie ihn sagen, als Aredhel näher trat. Fingolfins Stimme war ruhig, verriet keine seiner Emotionen. Ihr entging jedoch nicht, wie ihr Vater sachte den Kopf schüttelte, der silberne Kopfschmuck dabei klimperte. Er lehnte sich näher zu einem der Diener und flüsterte ihm für Aredhel unverständliche Worte zu. Ein Windhauch flog über den Innenhof, als dieser verstehend mit dem Kopf nickte und mitleidig lächelte. Aredhel wurde kalt.

***

Fingons Arme wurden schwerer und schwerer, als er Nelyo weiterhin hielt, festumschlossen und auf dem Weg zu vollkommener Sicherheit. Seine Schritte hallten an den hohen Wänden wider, die ohne Verzierungen oder Gemälde zum ersten Mal bedrückend und eng wirkten. Doch in einer fallenden Welt, in der ihre ganze Kraft bisher der Verteidigung gegolten hatte, schien Schönheit keinen Platz gehabt zu haben. 

„Später“, hatte sein Vater betont, „wenn unsere richtige Feste vollendet und bezugsfertig ist. Dann ist Zeit für schöne Dinge, glaube mir.“ Fingon hatte es bisher nichts ausgemacht, viel eher hatte er die Gedankengänge nachvollziehen können, doch gerade im Moment, als seine Stiefel hohle Töne hinterließen und er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte, stiller zu gehen, wünschte er sich, Fingolfin hätte wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Zeit verschwendet, die Flure seiner Burg nicht wie einen Gang durch Katakomben erscheinen zu lassen.

Nelyo murmelte Unverständliches und Fingon lagerte ihn ein wenig auf seinen Armen um, damit sich das Gewicht besser verteilte. Es zog in seinen Schultern, doch noch war sein Wille stark genug, die kostbare Last nicht fallen zu lassen. Er war während des Fluges auf Thorondors Rücken merklich blasser geworden. Fingon hatte den König der Adler zur Eile angetrieben, als er glaubte, dass er in der Ferne einen unmerklichen Ruf vernehmen konnte, der an der Seele von Nelyo zog, die sich nur zu gerne jenen sanften Worten ergeben wollte.

Mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen die Tür schwang eines der Gästezimmer, die sich in der Nähe von Fingons eigenen Räumen befanden, auf, gab einen ausladenden Blick frei. Das Bett war nur mit einer Tagesdecke überzeugen, aus kratzigem, blauen Stoff, etwas anderes hatte sein Vater nicht für die ungenutzten Räume entbehren wollen. Fingon war es daher gleichgültig, als er Nelyos geschundenen Körper darauf sinken ließ, mit Bedacht darauf achtete, den geschundenen Körper nicht zu sehr zu verkrümmen oder auf die schlimmsten Wunden zu betten. Trotzdem stöhnte Nelyo schmerzvoll auf und wurde noch eine Spur weißer im Gesicht, als Fingon nach seiner verkrampften Hand griff und vorsichtig die Finger aus seinem Gewand löste, einen Moment zu lange an ihnen festhielt. 

Es dauerte lange, bis Fingon sich von ihm löste. Erst als Diener Krüge und Schüsseln voller Wasser herein brachten, aus denen es dampfte, schaute er auf. Ein angenehmer Geruch nach Kräutern wehte Fingon entgegen. Sie stellten die Materialien sorgsam vor ihm ab und er war zu beschäftigt damit, nach den Handtüchern zu greifen, um ihr Schaudern zu bemerken. Die jungen Elben bildeten eine Reihe, mit im Rücken verschränkten Armen und sahen mit schlecht unterdrücktem Unbehangen auf Nelyos entstellten Körper, den Fingon freilegte, als er die Fetzen der einst edlen Kleidungsstücke von ihm nahm. 

Die duftenden Wassertropfen perlten an den Wunden ab, linderten die Schmerzen zu einem Bruchteil, als Fingon sorgfältig jede einzelne Spur von Morgoths Qual betrachtet und auswusch, Nelyo vehement niederdrückte, wenn dieser sich selbst bei leichtem Druck aufbäumte. Er mahlte mit dem Kiefer, als ihm das gesamte Ausmaß bewusst wurde, Fingon die verdrehte rechte Schulter sah oder die Vertiefungen in seinem Rippenbogen. Er war kein Heilkundiger und doch war er sich sicher, dass Nelyo nicht nur Verbände benötigen würde. Der Armstumpf, den er bisher gekonnt ignoriert hatte, rückte in Fingons Blickfeld und als er die notdürftigen Verbände abnahm, die aus dem gerissenen, schmutzigen Stoff seiner Hose bestanden hatten, musste er einen Moment wegschauen. 

Hinter ihm keuchte einer der Diener unterdrückt auf. Die Ränder der einst makellosen Haut waren dunkel gefärbt. Als wäre der Schatten Morgoths in sie gekrochen verbreiteten sie sich auf dunklen Pfaden Nelyo Arm hinauf.

„Wo sind die Heiler?“, fragte Fingon, als er die letzten groben Spuren des gröbsten Schmutzes von Nelyos Körper entfernt hatte, ihm die Wunden blutig und teilweise wieder geöffnet grimmig entgegen sahen. Die Diener tauschten einen Blick, jeder versucht, möglichst nicht auf die Frage antworten zu müssen. Fingon zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Hier“, Fingon ruckte herum, als er die Stimme des Heilers ausmachte, den er nur zu gut kannte. Aglor hatten den Unterkiefer leicht vorgeschoben, wie er es immer tat, wenn ihm eine große Aufgabe bevor stand. Er legte eine Hand auf sein Herz, als er aus dem Türrahmen trat und Fingon zu ihm schritt. Aglor verbeugte sich. „Ich hörte, ihr hättet einen Schwerverletzten aus der Dunkelheit des Thangorodrim mitgebracht“, meinte er leise, mit ernster Stimme, als er Fingons Schulter drückte, „hofft, dass sie seinen Geist noch nicht vergiftet hat. Denn dann wäre selbst ich nicht in der Lage, ihn in Beleriand zu halten.“

Hinter Aglor traten Dienerinnen in den Raum und jene, die zuvor das Wasser und die ersten Heilkräuter zum Waschen gebracht hatten, halfen stumm dabei, die Utensilien des Heilers aufzubereiten und ihm zurecht zu legen. Zwei weitere betraten den Raum, die Fingon nicht beim Namen kannte, doch ihre Gesichter waren ihm vertraut.

„Hoffen wir es. Ich weiß nicht, durch welche grausamen Unterwelten er gegangen ist, bevor ich zu ihm stieß, doch ich musste ihm die Hand nehmen, um ihn zu retten“, Fingon stolperte über die Worte und war von sich selbst überrascht, wie gefasst er trotz allem klang. „Morgoth hatte Russandol an den Thangorodrim gekettet. Keine Macht dieser Welt hätte diese Fessel lösen können.“

Die Heiler hinter Aglor warfen sich beim Aussprechen des Namens einen Blick zu, überhastet und schnell und Fingon wäre es fast entgangen, wenn der Meisterheiler nicht misstrauisch zum Bett gesehen hätte.

„Oh“, es war, als zöge ein Schatten über Aglors Gesicht, als er die roten Strähnen sah. Obgleich er niemals zuvor einem der Unglücksbringer begegnet war, war doch das flammende Haar von Feanors ältestem Sohn legendär und weit bekannt. Aglor bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle und doch schien es Fingon, als wäre er einen Schritt zurück getreten. Seine Assistenten, die in den blauen Farben seines Vaters gekleidet hinter ihm standen, senkten betreten die Köpfe. Es waren die besten Heiler, die ihr Volk zu bieten hatte, wie Fingon wusste und sie alle sahen so aus, als wären sie lieber an einem gänzlich anderen Ort, als hier, wo man sie brauchte. 

Aglor schritt zum Fenster, unter welchem in der Sonne glitzernd die metallischen Werkutensilien des Heilers lagen, die eine seiner Dienerinnen kurz zuvor dort aufgereiht hatten. Sehr langsam, mit bedachten Bewegungen, schwebten seine Finger über den Messern, wanderten zu den Heilkräutern, zerrieben die feinen Blätter zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Fingon drückte seine Hände vor seiner Brust aneinander, sodass die Knochen knackten und warf unruhige Blicke zu Nelyo, der hinter ihm auf dem Bett noch immer keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. 

„Braucht Ihr Hilfe?“, warf er schließlich ein, als Aglor eine der Nadeln ins Licht hob, die kleine, glänzende Funken durch den Raum warf und Fingons Ungeduld wuchs. Erschüttert entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge, als der Heiler das Werkzeug mit einem Klappern zurück auf die Unterlage legte und den Kopf zu Fingon drehte. Sein Gesicht lag halb im Schatten.

„Verzeiht mir, Prinz Findekáno“, Aglor sah nicht so aus, als würde er ernsthaft um Vergebung bitten, ein harter Zug erschien um seinen Mund, „ich kann nicht.“

Es war, als hätte er Fingon eine Faust in den Magen gerammt und der Prinz war sich nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich noch gerade stand. Sein Rücken schien sich zu krümmen, als das flaue Gefühl auf Höhe seiner Brust sich ausbreitete und ihn innerlich zu verbrennen schien.

„Aglor“, es war ein leises Knurren, dass sich aus Fingons zugezogener Kehle quetschte. Später konnte er sich nicht erinnern, dass er auf den Heiler zugesprungen war und ihn am Kragen packte, rationales Denken schien völlig nebensächlich, als Fingon ihn zu schütteln begann. 

„Habt Ihr nicht gerade eben noch gesagt, dass Ihr auf seine Genesung hofft?“, brüllte er außer sich, scherte sich nicht um das Röcheln des Heilers, „er ist ein verletzter Elb, der Hilfe benötigt!“ Funken sprühten aus Fingons Blick hervor. Irgendwo schrie eine der Dienerinnen auf. „Wie könnt Ihr es nur wagen, einem jenen Eure Dienste zu versagen? Habt Ihr Euch nicht dazu verpflichtet, Kranke zu heilen?“, sein Rütteln wurde stärker, doch er begriff die Schwere der Situation erst, als ihn zwei Hände links und rechts um die Oberarme packten, ihn mit Gewalt von Aglor zurückzogen und dieser japsend zu Boden ging. Eine seiner Hände hatte sich um seine Kehle gelegt, als könnte er so schneller wieder atmen und die Blessuren daran zunichte machen. Seine Wangen erlangten nur sehr langsam ihre gesunde Farbe zurück.

Fingon schlug mit den Armen um sich, die Lippen zornig zusammengepresst und schüttelte die anderen beiden Heiler ab, die zu Aglors Rettung erschienen waren. Sein Blick war jedoch stur auf den Meisterheiler gerichtet, der zusammengefaltet auf dem Dielenboden unter dem Fester saß, weiterhin verzweifelt durch seine Finger nach Luft schnappte, das Gesicht dafür in seine Hände vergraben. Fingon war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht einfach nur seinem Blick ausweichen wollte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Aglor sich gefasst hatte. 

Ein Schimmer von Schuld haftete in seinem Blick, der ein sonderbares Maß an Genugtuung in Fingon erregte, doch allzuschnell wurde sie von Unwillen verdrängt und einer Entschlossenheit, die der Prinz selten gesehen hatte. Den zornigen Wunsch nach Vergeltung konnte Aglor nicht unterdrücken. Fingons Emotion kippte so schnell zur Hoffnungslosigkeit, dass er sich fragte, ob es tatsächlich der Wunsch der Valar gewesen war, Nelyo zu retten.

„Ich kann nicht“, sagte der Heiler gefühllos und Fingon atmete zitternd ein, als eine Spur von Verständnis trotz seiner Fassungslosigkeit in ihm aufkeimte. Aglor würde Nelyo nicht retten können, solange der Wunsch in ihm bestand hatte, ihn für alle seine Schandtaten büßen zu lassen.

Das Schlimmste war, das er den gleichen Ausdruck auch in den Gesichtern der anderen Heiler ausmachen konnte, die sich um ihn versammelt hatten, die Fingons Musterung beschämt auswichen. Das waren die Heiler der Noldor. Alle Heiler, die ihnen über die Helcaraxë gefolgt waren und denen man die Versorgung durch Morgoths Folter anvertrauen konnte, deren Pflege Nelyos gerettet hätte, wie sie hunderten anderen Elben schon den Pfad zu Mandos Hallen versperrt hatte. Ein verzweifeltes Lachen wollte aus Fingon hervorbrechen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Der erste Schritt von Nelyos Rettung erschien ihm mit einem Mal unglaublich leicht gewesen zu sein.

„Dann geht“, meinte Fingon tonlos, mit dem Rücken zu den Heilern, „bevor ich mich erneut vergesse.“ Er hörte, wie der Boden knarzte, die Elben hinter ihm murmelten und Gefäße hin und her geruckt wurden, bevor die Tür zum Gästezimmer sich quietschend öffnete und schloss und Fingon einmal mehr alleine mit Nelyo war, der auf den Laken ruhte, unbeweglich und bleich. Mit einer geballten Faust rieb Fingon sich über die Stirn, hörte seinen eigenen Atemzügen zu, die unbeständig gingen, als er um Fassung rang. Zu viele Momente der Schwäche, die er von sich selbst nicht gewohnt war.

„Wieso?“, flüsterte er in den leeren Raum hinein, „wieso bestraft ihr mich so sehr, edle Valar? Weshalb erfüllt ihr mir meinen Wunsch, nur um mir danach ins Gesicht zu schlagen? Habe ich euch so sehr entehrt? Gibt es keine Milde, keine Vergebung mehr für uns?“

Fingons Augen streiften den Stumpf an Nelyos Arm, wo einst seine Hand gewesen war. Helles, rotes Blut färbte die Laken. Verzweiflung heimste sich so sehr in Fingon ein, dass er das Klopfen an der Tür überhörte.


	5. 4. Kapitel: Handeln nach Herz

**4\. Kapitel: Handeln nach Herz**

_„Die Regeln der Gesellschaft sind einfach.  
Tu‘, was man dir aufträgt.  
Handle nicht danach, was du für richtig erachtest,  
selbst, wenn dein Herz es dir befiehlt.“  
(Indis, zweite Königin der Noldor)_

Es war laut in dem kleinen Raum, der heute viel zu überfüllt mit all den Elben wirkte, die sich als wichtig erachteten. Aredhel verdrehte die Augen, als sie sich durch die murmelnde Masse quetschte, sie ihren Platz suchte. Turgon unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinem Vater, schien mit ihm zu streiten, was Aredhel an der stoischen Miene von Fingolfin erkennen konnte, der einem übereifrigen Arm von Turgon auswich und schließlich leise auf ihn einredete. Von der Seite beugte sich Finrod zu ihnen, schien Fingolfin zu unterstützen.

Es herrschte reges Gewisper unter den Beratern und aus dem stetigen Brummen und dem Auf und Ab der Stimmen konnte Aredhel hören, dass die Versammelten von den jüngsten Ereignissen nicht sehr angetan schienen. Sie kam zu spät und trotzdem war es deutlich genug zu erkenne, um was es gegangen war.  
„Damit keine Missverständnisse aufkommen“, Fingolfins erhobene Stimme ließ seine Berater verstummen und sicherte ihm die Aufmerksamkeit aller, „wir waren und wir werden keine Auffangstation für die Söhne Feanors sein. Das Erscheinen eines Bruders schließt nicht mit ein, dass die anderen hier ab sofort willkommen sind. Oder, dass sie bis zu seiner Genesung davon unterrichtet werden müssten.“ Aredhels Augen weiteten sich. „Aber Vater! Die Seele eines Elben benötigt zur Heilung die Unterstützung der Familie, es wäre nicht angebracht…“ Fingolfin stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung.  
„So sehr ich dir auch zustimmen möchte, Irisse“, meinte Finrod, sein goldenes Haar rutschte ihm über die Schulter, „ich kann Nolofinwes Bedenken verstehen und durchaus nachvollziehen, wieso er diese Maßnahme ergreift. Uns ist allen klar, dass wir, obgleich wir momentan in relativer Sicherheit gegenüber unseren Verwandten leben, diese doch brüchig ist und jede Sekunde schwanken kann. Ihre Taten sprachen für sich, dass wir ihnen nicht vertrauen können, wenn wir ihnen entgegen kommen.“  
Zustimmendes Getuschel setzte ein und Aredhel fühlte sich komplett machtlos, als sie sah, wie ihr ein Berater nach dem anderen misstrauische Blicke zuwarf. Sie verspielte gerade eine vage Hoffnung, eine Hoffnung, die so viel mehr retten konnte, als alle Versammelten auch nur ahnen konnten. „Versteht ihr denn nicht…“, setzte sie wieder an, diesmal war es Turgon, der einschritt. Obwohl er neutrale Worte verwendete, wie sie auch Finrod und sein Vater in den Vordergrund gestellt hatten, musste er sich beherrschen, um nicht den Zorn aus sich sprechen zu lassen. „Du verstehst es nicht, Irisse. Es geht hier um mehr, als nur die Rettung eines Elben, es geht hier um unser Volk, unsere Schutzbefohlenen. Wir können ihr Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen, nur weil der hohen König“, Turgons Beherrschung war dahin, „unbedingt hier sein muss.“

Aredhel funkelte ihn an. „Nein, du kannst nicht verstehen, dass viel mehr von Nelyo abhängt, als du dir in deinem unleugbaren Starrkopf vorzustellen vermagst“, Proteste tönten um sie herum und ein missfallender Blick wegen ihrer Wortwahl traf sie vom Platz ihres Vaters. „Glaubst du, mir ginge es nicht um unser Volk?“ „Allen Anscheins nach nicht, wenn du die Sippenmörder wieder unter uns wandeln lassen möchtest!“ Es ertönte Rufe und unterstützender Beifall für Turgon und Aredhel schüttelte den Kopf. Weshalb konnten sie es nicht nachvollziehen? Nicht sehen, welche Hoffnung unter ihnen weilte?

„Wo ist Findekáno? Will er sich nicht dazu äußern?“, Galadriel hatte sehr leise gesprochen, eigentlich unverständlich und es hätte in der lauthalsen Zustimmung für Turgon untergehen müssen. Aber ihre Worte hallten klar und deutlich im Ratszimmer wider und nur Aredhel sah in ihren Augen, dass sie die Antwort darauf längst kannte. Sie fragte sich, wieso sie Galadriel nicht schon zuvor bemerkt hatte. Die Berater jedoch schienen ernstlich verwirrt und auch Finrod wand sich fragend an Fingolfin.

„Er pflegt Nelyafinwe“, erwiderte er und nur Aredhel machte an seinem zu heftigen Blinzeln aus, wie unangenehm ihm diese Antwort fiel, „Findekáno lässt sich entschuldigen.“  
Einer der Elben, der zu Turgons linken saßen, ganz in grün gekleidet gab einen undeutlichen Laut von sich. „Dann ist sein Titel zu recht gewählt. Findekáno, den Tapferen und den Kühnen, nennen die Sänger ihn. Wenn er sogar jetzt noch den Schatten trotzt und nach den Schrecken des Thangorodrim an der Seite des Sippenmörders verweilen kann. Selten habe ich solchen Mut unter den Eldar gesehen.“ Es wurde sehr still.

Aredhel fragte sich, wieso sie Fingon so hoch schätzen konnten und die Ehre seiner Tat nicht in Frage stellten und im gleichen Atemzug den Hoffnungsschimmer, der um Nelyo und Fingon geleuchtet hatte, übersahen. Galadriels Augen zwinkerten ihr zu.   
Fingolfin wand sich an einen der Schreiber: „Verkündet, dass die Söhne Feanors hier keinen Zutritt erlangen dürfen. Keine Nachricht über die Rettung ihres Bruders bis zu dessen Heilung darf zu ihnen durchdringen.“

***

Die Sinda klopfte ein zweites Mal. Der Ton erzeugte ein tiefes Echo an den Steinwänden und sie ruckte das Bündel voller Heilkräuter unter ihrem Arm zurecht. Sie war immer noch nicht dazu gekommen, es dem Meisterheiler zu bringen, der am frühen Morgen danach verlangt hatte. Als die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war. 

Nach ihrem dritten Klopfen wurde sie ungeduldig. Die Heiler waren in die Gästezimmer von Prinz Fingon geschickt worden, der mit einem Verletzten angekommen war, den die anderen Noldor zu fürchten schienen. Oder zutiefst abgeneigt waren. Obwohl sie nur einen kurzen Blick auf denjenigen hatte erhaschen können, den Fingon getragen hatte, war ihr doch sehr mulmig geworden, als das Licht den geschundenen Körper offenbart hatte. Wenig später war ein Diener hastig durch die Flure geeilt, hatte Anweisungen für die Heiler gerufen und sie immer noch betröppelt auf dem Gang gestanden. 

Sie hatte ihre Meister aus dem Raum gehen sehen, doch nicht Prinz Fingon und sie fragte sich, ob dieser vielleicht nicht gestört werden wollte, nachdem die Heiler ihre Arbeit erledigt hatten, die ihr viel zu kurz vorgekommen war. Sie kannte Verletzungen von Morgoth, die Ausmaße seiner Folter. Nachdem das vierte Klopfen ohne Antwort blieb, fasst sie sich ein Herz und betrat den Raum.

Die Sonne schien hell und obwohl die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen waren, lag ein merkwürdiger Schatten im Raum, der es ihr kalt über den Rücken laufen ließ. Eine finstere Hinterlassenschaft des Thangorodrim, die sich auf dem Krankenbett zu sammeln schien und mit Unglück und Tränen jeden Gedanken an Hoffnung und Trost auslöschte. Fingon saß auf der Matratze, schien die wabernde Dunkelheit nicht zu bemerken, als er sich mit den Händen über die Stirn strich. Er schien ihr zu trotzen, wie ein steinerner Fels in der Brandung. Ein Licht leuchtete um ihn herum, das der Sinda kurz die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Ich habe die Heiler gehen sehen. Ist ihre Arbeit schon vollendet?“, die kleinere Elbin konnte Fingon nicht direkt ansehen, schien den Blick zu senken und nur ganz vorsichtig unter ihren Augenlidern hervorzulinsen. Gesten, die Fingon schon in seiner Jugend gekannt hatte, wenn ihm das gemeine Volk begegnet war. Doch die Barrieren zwischen Adel und Bürgertum war während des kalten Eises der Helcaraxë mehr und mehr geschmolzen, bis sie schließlich gar nicht mehr bestanden hatte. Er musterte sie, bis sie unbehaglich von einem auf den anderen Fuß trat.

„Wer seid ihr?“, fragte Fingon leise, achtete nicht auf seinen Tonfall. Ein Anflug von einem traurigen Lächeln schlich auf ihr Gesicht, bevor sie ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte und sie sich artig verbeugte. „Ich bin eine aus dem barbarischen Volk der Sindar, die zu eurem Herrn Vater kamen, um von seiner Weisheit Zivilisation zu lernen“, sie ruckte das Kopftuch zurecht und stellte sich wieder gerade hin, „ich bin Athiel, Prinz Findekáno.“ Fingon schmunzelte müde, als er bei der Aussprache seines Namens den deutlichen Akzent heraushörte und sich fragte, wieso er aus ihren ersten Worten nicht schon ihre Herkunft hatte schließen können. Vermutlich war er wirklich zu erschöpft. 

„Ich wollte euch nicht angreifen, noch habe ich Misstrauen in meine Frage legen wollen. Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit, doch wahrscheinlich waren die letzten Tage für meine Seele einfach ein wenig zermürbend.“   
Athiel lächelte plötzlich sehr warm. 

„Macht euch keine Gedanken, mein Herr. Eure Tat wird der Stoff für Legenden werden. Dass ihr da zu erschöpft seid, um auf eure Stimmlange zu achten, kann ich euch nachfühlen, besonders“, ihr Kopf ruckte zu Nelyo und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie kurz auf ihm verharrte und seiner Verletzungen erstmals aus nächste Nähe gewahr wurde. Sie schluckte und ihre Worte schaukelten, als sie weiter sprach, „weil ihr in Sorge um den Geretteten seid.“ Fingon war ihrem Blick gefolgt und er schloss gequält die Augen. Seine Stimme klang jedoch bewundernswert gefasst.   
„Und weshalb, Lady Athiel, seid ihr hier her gekommen?“, Fingon schaffte sogar ein schiefes Lächeln. 

Athiel drückte ihre Schultern zurück und richtete das Bündel mit Zweigen und Kräutern, das er erst jetzt sah. „Auch wenn mich der Titel ehrt, ich weiß nicht einmal, was er bedeutet. Ihr könnt ihn also weglassen. Und… Man sagte mir, dass alle verfügbaren Heiler in eure Quartiere kommen sollten. Auf Geheiß des Königs“, sie wurde ein bisschen rot und kratzte sich an der Nase, „ich dachte, ich… schaue mal, ob man vielleicht meine Hilfe benötigt.“

Fingons Kopf war herumgeruckt, als sie die Erklärung ihrer Anwesenheit ausführte. „Ihr seid ein Heiler?“ Athiel lief karmesinrot an, als sie das Drängen in seinen Worten hörte und ruckte unschlüssig mit ihrem Mund hin und her. „Nun“, Fingon wich ein Stück zurück, als er schon glaubte, sie würde seine vage aufgeflammte Hoffnung zunichte machen, „ich bin eine Assistentin. Noch nicht fertig ausgebildet, zumindest nicht nach dem Stande eures Volkes, mein Herr. Aber das ein oder andere weiß ich schon.“

Fingons Augen hellten sich auf und Athiel beobachtete mit stummem Staunen, wie der Prinz vor ihr zu wachsen schien. „Mein Volk erschien mir heute weit außerstande zu sein, seine Pflichten zu erfüllen.“   
War seine Haltung zuvor schon eindrucksvoll gewesen, erschien es Athiel nun, als wäre er in sich zusammengefallen gewesen. Es war wie ein überraschendes Schießen in die Höhe. Seine Schritte waren federnd, als er Athiel an den Oberarmen festhielt und sie zu sich zog. Ihr wurde warm, als er sein Gesicht nah an ihres lehnte.  
„Euch schicken die Valar“, sagte Fingon mit sanfter Stimme. Doch plötzlich schien ihm etwas einzufallen und er entfernte sich ein Stück von ihr, „das heißt, falls ihr gewillt seid, mir zu helfen.“

Athiel legte den Kopf schief. „Das dort auf dem Bett ist ein verletzter Elb und ich ein Heiler. Welchen Grund mehr bräuchte ich?“ Sie ließ die stumme Frage hinter Fingons Worten unbeantwortet und fast glaubte er, sie hätte seinen Unterton nicht zu deuten gewusst. Sie legte die Kräuter unter ihrem Arm ab und begutachtete mit gewissem Interesse die zuvor aufgestellten Utensilien unter dem Fenster, die Nase dabei kraus gezogen. Dann schaute sie auf, eines der Messer in der Hand und fragte: „Könnt ihr Blut sehen?“

Fingon hätte fast gelacht. Auf einem Schlachtfeld war es ausgesprochen ungeschickt, diese Schwäche aufrecht zu erhalten. Man lebte dadurch bedenklich kürzer. „Ich schätze schon.“

„Schön“, sie wog das Metall in der Hand, wendete sich um und ging auf Nelyo zu, betrachtete seinen Armstumpf mit den schwarzen Schlieren, die zwar blasser aussahen, als noch vor wenigen Stunden, als Fingon sie gewaschen hatte, doch in seinen Augen immer noch Grund zur Besorgnis darstellten. Athiel wusch sich zuerst die Hände, ehe sie auf die schwarzen Hautlappen tippte und dann Nelyos Unterarm befühlte. „Ihr habt ihm Schmerzmittel verabreicht?“ Fingon nickte. „Gleich nach unserer Ankunft.“ Sie sah ihn an und hob den Arm hoch. Ihre Finger sahen sonderbar deplatziert aus und trotz Nelyos geschwächtem Zustand waren sie im Vergleich zu ihm filigran, nahezu winzig. 

„Gebt ihm noch etwas, ich glaube, das schadet ihm nicht. Ich kann nachher, wenn wir die gröbsten Wunden versorgt haben, versuchen, seine Fëa zu erreichen, dann wird seine Heilung schneller voranschreiten. Normalerweise macht man das währenddessen“, sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, „das traue ich mir aber nicht zu. Auf den ersten Blick sieht es auch nicht aus, als ob er in akuter Lebensgefahr wäre oder Mandos nach ihm rufen würde. Was sehr verwunderlich ist“, Athiel kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Nase, behielt aber für sich, dass Nelyo eigentlich, ohne Betäubung, schon lange wieder bei Bewusstsein sein müsste. Sie blickte zu Fingon, der sie auffordern ansah, eine stille Bitte, mit ihren Ausführungen fortzufahren. Athiel fiel erst jetzt auf, dass es das erste Mal war, dass die goldenen Bänder in seinem Haar verrutscht wirkten und er immer noch die lederne Reisekleidung trug.

„Oh je“, entwich ihr, als ihre Augen seinen Handschuh streiften, unter dem ein blutiger Riss hervorlugte. Wie von selbst glitten ihre Arme nach vorne, aber Fingon zuckte vor ihr zurück. „Das ist nicht schlimm“, erklärte er, „es heilt bereits.“ 

Athiel zog die Nase kraus. „Ihr werdet mir gleich assistieren müssen“, erklärte sie dann gefasst, „und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr vielleicht mehr Schaden anrichtet, als schon vorhanden ist, nur weil ihr euch geweigert habt, dass ich eure Finger näher inspiziere.“ Fingon schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ihr mir einen Verband anlegt, dann werde ich in meiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt sein. Ich wasche mir die Hände, darin stimme ich euch zu, aber mehr ist momentan nicht erforderlich. Oder angebracht.“ 

Die kleine Sinda sah nicht glücklich aus, doch sie schien einzusehen, was Fingon meinte, beobachtete ihn trotzdem dabei, wie er mit einem leisen Plätschern die Finger in eine der Wasserschalen tauchte und kleine Tropfen von seinen Händen abperlten. Schnell blickte sie zur Seite, wieder auf Nelyos Arm. „Wie genau ist das mit der Hand denn passiert?“  
Es platschte einmal sehr laut, Wasser schwappte über den Rand hinaus. Fingon war sehr gefasst, als er ihr entgegnete: „Die Fesseln ließen sich nicht lösen. Er war an den Thangorodrim gekettet. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.“

Athiel drückte auf einige Punkte an Nelyos Handgelenk. „Das erklärt, wieso man diese Wunde noch retten kann“, sie blickte kurz auf, „die Schnitte an seinem Arm werden Narben hinterlassen, sie kann ich nicht mehr nähen, sie sind schon zu alt. Aber ihr hattet seinen Stumpf abgebunden, wenn auch erst nachdem er die Hand losgeworden war. Es wäre klüger gewesen, sie zuvor ein wenig blutleerer zu machen, dann wäre er jetzt nicht so blass. Allerdings“, sie zog nachdenklich die Unterlippe ein, „fürchte ich, dass das Gift, das im Nebel von Morgoth lag, die Wunde zusätzlich angegriffen hat, weshalb wir ihm noch ein wenig mehr von seinem Arm nehmen müssen, wenn er ihn möglichst schmerzfrei benutzen möchte.“

Fingon konnte sich nicht erwehren, dass ein Anflug von Bewunderung ob der ruhigen Erklärung der Sinda in ihm wuchs und Athiel stieg beachtlich in seinem Ansehen.  
Geschäftig legte sie sich einige Utensilien auf der Matratze zurecht, stellte sich auf die rechte Bettseite, gegenüber von Fingon.  
„Ich werde zuerst die Aterien abklemmen“, fuhr sie fort, „obwohl sie teilweise schon zugewachsen sind, kommt es doch leicht zu einem Blutstau in solchen Verfassungen. Ich schneide sie dann noch einmal auf“, Fingon verzog unbehaglich den Mund, „und nähe die beiden Enden zusammen. Zuvor haben sie sich in kleinere Venen in die Finger aufgespalten, bevor sie sich wieder trafen, wir verkürzen nur ein bisschen ihren Weg. Das kann zu Beginn eine Umstellung für den Körper bedeuten, aber ich schätze, dass das nicht die einzige sein wird.“ 

Athiel gluckste, als sie Fingons Miene sah. „Was ist?“ „Ich glaube, so genau wollte ich es doch nicht wissen“, gestand er und machte zu spät das amüsierte Blitzen in ihren Augen aus. „Ich hätte euch noch erzählen können, dass ich nachher seine Muskeln über den Stumpf ziehen und mit der Haut…“ Fingon hob abwehrend eine Hand, unterbrach damit die begonnene Ausführung. „Ich denke, die Details bleiben den wahren Heilkundigen überlassen. Solange es ihm hilft, erlaube ich euch, über Russandol zu verfügen, wie es euch beliebt.“

Mit einem Lächeln begann Athiel mit ihrer Arbeit und dankte den Valar im Stillen, dass es ihr gelungen war, die ungewohnte und doch so spürbare Verzweiflung wenigstens für eine kleine Weile aus Fingons Geist vertrieben zu haben.

„Wie viel wisst ihr über den Elb vor euch?“, murmelte Fingon nach einer ganzen Weile ihrer Arbeit leise, reichte ihr konzentriert eine der Klemmen, mit der Athiel die Blutgefäße abstecken konnte. Sie hatte zuerst, entgegen ihrer Ausführungen, weitere Hautpartien abtrennen müssen, als sie gesehen hatte, dass Morgoths verpestete Schwaden zu weit in Nelyos Wunde eingedrungen waren.   
Sie zögerte kurz. 

„Lehnt ihr euch bitte ein wenig zur Seite, ich brauche Licht“, der Prinz kam ihrer Aufforderung nach, aber sein fragender Blick brannte auf ihr. Sie legte die zweite Klemme bei Seite und ließ das Messer durch die Finger gleiten, bevor sie mit einer geübten Handbewegung die letzten Reste schwarzer Haut an Nelyos Armstumpf abschnitt.

„Ich bin nicht taub, Prinz Findekáno“, entschied sie sich dann für die Wahrheit und kam nicht umhin, seinen entrückten Ausdruck wahrzunehmen. Sie legte kurz die Utensilien auf den Nachtschrank, um nach den Kräutern zur Desinfektion zu greifen. Vorsichtig tupfte sie die Wunde ab. Nelyo gab keinen Laut von sich, das Schmerzmittel schien zu wirken. Ihr entging, wie Fingon ihm über die Stirn streichelte. 

„Euer Volk erzählt abends am Feuer Geschichten“, fuhr Athiel dann fort, sie packte eine entflohene Strähne zurück hinter ihr Ohr, „wunderschöne Geschichten, vom Licht der zwei Bäume“, ein seliges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie eine Nadel hervorholte, und mit einem zusammengekniffenen Auge das Bändchen einfädelte, „oder dem Glanz der wahren Valar.“ Sie ging vorsichtig zu Werke, als sie mit dem Faden Nelyos Sehnen und Muskeln wieder miteinander verband. Athiels Stimme war sehr gedämpft. 

„Aber man kommt nicht um die düsteren Erzählungen, als Morgoth euren König schlachtete und euer neuer euch hierher brachte. Zumindest einen Teil eures Volkes.“ Sie seufzte und nahm die Verbände aus Fingons Händen entgegen. „Und der Hass sitzt tief, man kann ihn nicht umgehen und fühlt ihn in jedem Vers, den die Musiker tönen.  
Der Feuergeist mit den sieben Söhnen, die noch schändlicher sind, als er, da sie nun noch gewaltiger gegen jede Rechtschaffenheit vorgehen können und alle seine Überzeugungen teilen.“ Etwas rührte sich in Fingon, als er ihr unmerkliches Zittern sah und er fragte sich, was für grausige Lieder die Sänger über Feanor und dessen Verrat verbreitet hatten, wusste er doch zu genau, dass der Sippenmord vor den Sindar verschwiegen wurde.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wer er ist. Nicht wirklich. Ich kenne nur die Geschichten über ihn und seine Familie“, Athiel warf Nelyo einen Blick zu, halb nachdenklich und kicherte unpassend, als sie eine seiner roten Strähnen in die Hand nahm. Einzigartig, auch in Beleriand. Nur sein jüngster Brüder teilte diese Farbe noch.  
Athiel strich die filzige Locke zurück, die trotz Fingons Versuchen nach dem giftigen Thangorodrim stank. Sie seufzte noch einmal.   
„Vor mir sehe ich einen Elben, der in Morgoths Folterkammer gequält wurde und ich kann ihm meine Hilfe nicht verwehren. Denn ein solches Schicksal hat keiner verdient, in keinem noch so dunklen Winkel von anmaßender Buße.“

Fingon sah Athiel an, die emsig weiter arbeitete, aber seinem Blick entging, indem sie sich auf die Wunden auf Nelyos Brust konzentrierte und mit vorsichtigem Tasten die gebrochenen Rippenbögen entlang fuhr, um sie wieder in ihre richtige Form zu schieben. 

„Ich bin in diesem Land geboren“, meinte Athiel, als Fingons mildes Staunen auch dann noch nicht nachließ, als er durch eine Geste aufgefordert wurde, ihren Händen zu folge, „es gibt oft Elben, die plötzlich verschwinden, zum Osten hin, unter den schwarzen Berg. Wenige kamen zurück und wenn doch, dann lebten sie nicht lange.“ Sie zog die Stirn kraus, als ihr das Ausmaß der Verletzung bewusst wurde und schien darüber nachzudenken, wie man sie am besten Behandeln konnte. „Drückt hier“, forderte Athiel ihn auf, „mit Kraft. Habt keine Angst, ihr könnt an dieser Stelle keinen Schaden anrichten.“ Fingon drückte gegen den Brustkorb und entschuldigte sich gedanklich bei Nelyo, der allerdings immer noch komplett unbeweglich auf dem Bett lag. Mit deutlicher Anstrengung schob Fingon die Knochen zurück an ihren Platz und ihm wurde zum ersten Mal bewusst, wieso diese Aufgabe Athiel alleine überfordert hätte.

Sie schmunzelte, als sie seine verzerrte Miene erblickte und beeilte sich, den Stützverband um Nelyos Brust zuzuziehen.  
Dann nahm sie das eigentliche Gespräch wieder auf: „Ganz gleich, wieso euer stures Volk diesem Elben nicht vergeben kann, er konnte Morgoth eine gefühlte Ewigkeit trotzen. Egal, was er verbrochen hat, seine Stärke für das Gute schlägt tapfer in ihm. Die Dunkelheit wird ihn nicht besiegen. Er hat mehr Kraft, als ich jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.“   
Athiel schloss den letzten Verband und wurde rot, als Fingon sie dankbar anlächelte.


	6. Zwischenspiel: Flackerndes Licht

**Zwischenspiel: Flackerndes Licht**

Wer war er schon, jener, der sich Held nannte? Was wusste er von den Schatten, die das Herz in Stunden größter Not heimsuchten. Einem Mantra gleich tauchte immer wieder das selbe Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Zwischen Wellen aus Eis und Schnee, spröde Lippen, aus denen feine Wolken aus Dunst entwichen. Trübe Augen, die Tränen auf den Wangen gefroren. Sie war gestürzt und mit ihr war seine heilsame Welt gefallen, auf dass er ewig in den Schatten wandeln müsste.

„Turukáno?“, die dunkle Stimme unterstützte sich mit einer kräftigen Hand, die ein einziges Mal vor seinen Augen schnipste. Es reichte, um Turgon zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu holen, das böse Zischen in seinem Inneren zu beruhigen. Glorfindel neigte nur leicht den Kopf, als erwartete er, dass Turgon das Gespräch wieder aufnehmen würde, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Seufzend lehnte Glorfindel sich zurück und rollte die Murmeln über die ausgebreiteten Pläne vor sich.   
„Er sieht müde aus, findest du nicht?“, Turgons Kopf ruckte beinah manisch herum, als er Glorfindels ausgestreckten Fingern folgte. 

Fingon war eben an ihrem geöffneten Fenster vorbei gelaufen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis ihn die Elben auf dem Platz des Innenhofes ausgemacht hatten.   
Nun stand er aufrecht, hochgewachsen wie ein König zwischen ihnen und lauschte auf ihre belanglosen Worte, lächelte, wenn es angebracht war und streichelte über die Köpfe von Kindern, die sich in seinen Beinen verfangen hatten, mit weniger Scheu, als die Erwachsenen.   
Sein Blick irrte nicht umher, war fest auf seine Umgebung gerichtet, sein Schritt unausweichlich und viele senkten voll Ehrfurcht die Augen, als der Herrscher der Tapferkeit ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Turgon zuckte ein wenig zurück, sobald er den Blick seines Bruders sah, dessen tosendes Feuer blendend und einnehmen war. Ein jeder wich vor ihm, wohin er auch ging, sobald er sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung lenkte.

Fragend blickte er zu Glorfindel, da er beim besten Willen nicht erkennen konnte, worauf dieser anspielte. Turgon zuckte mit den Schultern, wie eine Nachfrage, dass er allen Anscheins nach nicht das sehen konnte, was zu Glorfindels Entdeckung zu passen schien. Genannter ließ die Murmeln ein wenig zu heftig auf den Tisch klackern. „Ist das dein Ernst?“, murmelte er und fast hätte sich Turgon geschämt, wäre Glorfindel nur ein wenig vorwurfsvoller gewesen.   
„Schau noch einmal hin“, bat er dann und es erschien mehr wie die Aufforderung eines guten Freundes als eines wirklichen Befehls und frei von Missgunst, wie es nur Glorfindel konnte. Somit fiel es Turgon nicht ganz so schwer, ihm den Gefallen zu tun und seinen Unwillen herunterzuschlucken. Umso erschreckter war er jedoch, als er tatsächlich zu sehen begann, was Glorfindel gemeint hatte. 

Kaum einer bemerkte, wie Fingons Schritte zuckten oder die tiefen Schatten unter seinen Augen, wann immer er sich einen Moment erlaubte, seiner Erschöpfung freien Lauf zu lassen, sich von der drückenden Dunkelheit an seinem Bewusstsein forttragen zu lassen, in eine unbekannte Welt, die mehr Versprach, als sein stilles Fristen und stummes Bangen, welches ihm in der Realität geboten wurde. Fingon hielt sich eine Hand vor das Gesicht, als glaubte er, die Sonne würde ihm die Augen verbrennen.

Turgon spürte es und für wenige Bruchteile wertvoller Sekunden wollte er seinem großen, starken Bruder die helfende Hand reichen, die er verdiente, die er brauchte und nach der er sich so sehr zu sehnen schien. Er erinnerte sich an Brombeerhaine in die er als Kind gefallen war und aus denen nur Fingon, kaum älter als er selbst, es gewagt hatte, hinunterzuklettern und ihn wieder herauszuziehen. Völlig zerkratzt und zerfurcht, die neuen Kleider zerrissen und voller dunkler Flecken, die man nie mehr würde herauswaschen können. Aber Turgon war schon immer groß für sein Alter gewesen und während er noch vor Furcht zitterte, was seine Mutter wohl dazu sagen würde, hatte Fingon ihre Kleidung getauscht und ihm mit dem Ärmel die gröbsten Flecken aus dem Gesicht gewischt und die Kratzer mit den Haaren verdeckt. Stumm und tonlos hatte er die Schimpftirade über sich ergehen lassen und Turgon konnte sich an keinen Moment erinnern, in dem er seinen Bruder mehr geliebt und bewundert hatte. 

Doch allzuschnell verblasste das Bild hinter Schnee und Eis und dem zornigen Grollen in seiner kalten Brust, als er den Verräter auf Fingons Armen gesehen hatte, der Schuld daran trug, dass sein Liebstes für immer verloren war.   
Turgon drehte sich weg und verschloss sein Herz.

„Aredhel sagt, er würde schlecht schlafen.“ Obwohl er Glorfindels Fassungslosigkeit in seinem Rücken spürte und es nicht wagte, sich noch einmal dessen Vorwurf zu stellen, würdigte er Fingon keines zweiten Blickes mehr.

***

Was sehen wir schon, wenn wir die Augen öffnen?   
Zerrbilder, die uns die Wirklichkeit vorgaukeln und doch sind wir gewillt, sie als die Wahrheit, die sie nicht sind, anzuerkennen. Wer wäre schon bereit, hinter den flimmernden Schleier aus Glanz und Glorie zu sehen, der den Edlen ummantelt. Die Unwissenden blendest du damit. Die Worte der Weisen nach Hoffnung bedeckst du und stilisierst dich selbst ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Denn du erfülltest sie, als wir alle nicht mehr an sie glaubten wollten und uns taub und blind abwendeten, das schlimmste Schicksal unser bester Ausgang schien.

Wird jemand deinen Mantel heben und dein wahres Ich erkennen können, bevor dich seine Last aus schimmerndem Ruhm zu erdrücken droht und wir bemerken, dass der Stoff nicht aus Ehre sondern Erschöpfung gewebt ist?

Einst war unsere Welt erfüllt von Gold und Silber, einem Tanz unsterblicher Schönheit, die nie zu einem Ende hätte kommen sollen.   
Licht war unser Leben und gleichsam unser Untergang und ich spüre den drohenden Schatten der Wiederholung bereits Geschehenem.   
Denke nur daran, wo wir jetzt stehen.   
Es ist ein Licht, das nur der schnöde Schein des einstigen Pulsierens unter den Fingern war, nun weit fort, am Horizont thront und uns von Sehnsucht zerfressen in den Himmel schauen lässt.

Ich erblicke dich nie ganz, schnell scheinst du hinter deiner Maske von Fröhlichkeit und Pflichtgefühl zu verschwinden und du vermagst es selbst nach all den Jahren noch, mich bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu täuschen. Strahlend glänzt deine Präsenz. Viel gerühmt vermagst du es mit einer flüssigen Geste deiner Hände oder einem warmen Lächeln auf deinen Lippen uns alle vor Ehrfurcht erstarren zu lassen. In deiner Stimme hallt der Ruhm mutiger Taten nach und in deinem Lachen klingt die Hoffnung auf Rettung, wenn es uns mit Sehnsucht nach einer lichten Welt überschüttet. Denn Findekáno der Kühne, Prinz Valiant, brach die türmenden Wolken und brachte uns den ersten Funkenregen.

Wie leicht ist es selbst für mich, sich deinem strahlenden Schein zu ergeben? Blind wagte ich es nicht hinter den Schleier der Verblendung zu blicken und ich sah nicht, wie deine Schritte ihren federnden Gang vermissen ließen oder dein Lächeln von der Fassade deines Antlitzes fiel, sobald ein jeder Elb sich gebadet in deiner Hochherrschaftlichkeit von dir abwendete und nichts als kühles Nichts in die verblieb.

Du stehst im Licht und scheinst golden wie eins das Licht Laurelins zu sein und ich will dich im ersten Moment danach benennen.   
Doch eine flüsternde Stimme in meinem Inneren hält mich zurück.   
Eine Finsternis nagt an dir, Findekáno, die ich nicht beschreiben kann, die mir mehr Angst bereitet, als ich bereit bin, zuzugeben.   
Du bist edel und aufrecht, dein Lächeln wie zu Stein gemeißelt auf seinen geschwungenen Lippen. Die Augen tanzen, sind unruhig und nicht stetig, driften immer wieder ab.   
Du konzentrierst dich nicht, denn seine Seele weilt nicht unter uns. 

Wer bist du dann?   
Die glorreiche Puppe unserer Phantasie, die das Brandmal unserer tiefen Wünsche trägt, flammend wie eine metallene Schneide vor dem ersten Streich erglüht?   
Wie lange noch kann sie funkeln, ehe sie zerbricht, mürbe durch die Last der Schläge? 

Du stehst einmal mehr umringt von Elben und bist doch der Einsamste unter ihnen.   
Wie eine Statue auf einem Sockel, unbeweglich, befremdlich.   
Doch sonderbar faszinierend, anziehend. Ich sehe deine Augen nicht mehr, die mehr und mehr zu entgleiten drohen, in eine Welt, in welche ihm niemand folgen kann. Doch außer mir bemerkt niemand deine Schwäche, sieht niemand deine knickenden Beine und das hilflose Ausstrecken der Arme nach Halt, den dir keiner geben will, sucht doch jeder eine Stütze an dir.

Es ist ein schweres Los, Findekáno, welches du nicht geplant hattest und welches dich trotzdem begleiten wird. Denn nun bist du unsere Lichtgestalt in einer Welt, die jeden Tag grausamer wird, ein Sinnbild unserer fernen Heimat, deren neblige Erinnerung nur du allein zu durchstoßen vermagst. 

Wie sehr hoffe ich, dass du nicht von deiner Empore in die Dunkelheit zu deinen Füßen stürzt.


	7. 5. Kapitel: Viele Gespräche

_„Eine Seele zerstört man durch ein einfaches Wort  
und heilt sie durch Anwesenheit von Liebe.“  
(Andreth aus dem Hause Beors)_

 

Nelyo hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben. Fingon schloss die Augen und lief einen Bogen um das Fenster herum, seine Schritte dabei nur gedämpft hörbar, damit er seinen Vater im Zimmer nebenan nicht störte. Er zwirbelte eine seiner Haarsträhnen zwischen den Fingern, als er seine Wanderung wieder aufnahm.

Athiel versuchte es zu verbergen, doch auch in ihrem entrückten Blick konnte Fingon eine leichte Besorgnis ausmachen. Ihre Worte waren stets zögerlich, sehr gewählt. „Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, seine Fëa zu erreichen“, sie biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe. Den Vorschlag hatte sie schon häufig wiederholt, aber die zwei Mal, in denen sie es probiert hatte, hatte Fingon sie danach festhalten und stützen müssen, sobald sie taumelnd wieder aus Nelyos Seele aufgetaucht war.

„Da ist viel Dunkelheit“, hatte Athiel verstört gewispert, „ein Licht konnte ich sehen, ja, aber so viel Finsternis. Und das Licht schwindet, Prinz Findekáno, es schwindet.“ Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an, ihr Geist noch nicht ganz wieder unter den Lebenden weilend und Fingon wurde mehr als einmal mulmig zumute. Obgleich die Wortwahl nicht viel erahnen ließ, was nicht jeder kranke Elb durchmachte, was es Athiels Verhalten, das ihn bedrückte. Wenn sie die Kissen in Nelyos Nacken aufschüttelte, zuckte sie zurück, fürchtend, dass der Schatten, der über ihm lag auf sie überspringen könnte. 

„Ihr könntet vielleicht“, Athiel hatte nervös die Finger geknetet und nur kurz zu Fingon gelinst, am vierten Tag, als sie die Verbände gewechselt hatten und ihr unablässiger Blick auf Nelyo gehangen hatte, der von Fingon mit Sorgfalt behandelt wurde. Er hatte ab und an zu lange über heilende Haut gestreichelt, seine Augen verweilen lassen, doch Fingon schluckte den Gedanken daran. Man konnte es mit allgemeiner Besorgnis verwechseln.

Athiel hatte ein zweites Mal angesetzt. „Vielleicht bittet ihr Euren Vater um einige Heiler?“ Sie war sofort rot geworden, als Fingons Blick sie getroffen hatte. „Ich würde nicht fragen, Prinz Findekáno“, ihre Stimme haspelte so sehr, dass er unter ihrem Akzent fast die Bedeutung nicht verstand, „wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass der einzige Grund, warum er bis jetzt noch nicht die Augen geöffnet hat, nicht in seiner Seele zu finden wäre. Ich kann nicht…“ Sie schwankte mit dem Oberkörper von rechts nach links, wägte ab, warf ihren Satz um „da ihn hier jeder mit Misstrauen behandelt, ist es nur verständlich, dass sein Geist keine Ruhe und Heilung findet.“ Fingon hatte nicht alles verstanden, was Athiel damit ausdrücken wollte, aber es hatte gereicht, um seinen Kummer zu schüren und ihn handeln zu lassen.

Bewusst hatte er es in den letzten Wochen vermieden, an den Gemächern seines Vaters vorbeizulaufen, war stattdessen den Umweg über die Räume von Aredhel gegangen, die seit einiger Zeit selten anzutreffen war und welche Fingon somit auch nicht störte.

Sein Kopf ruckte zur Tür, als erneut laute Stimmen aus dem Ratszimmer seines Vaters erschollen. Sie gaben sich wirklich keine Mühe, ihren Zorn zu verbergen, obwohl sie es vor ihm natürlich niemals so gravierend zur Schau tragen würden.  
Als sich nach einer gefühlten Stunde endlich die Tür öffnete, strömten die Berater heraus, unterhielten sich leise miteinander, dafür gestikulierten ihre Hände umso mehr. Fingon machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihren Worten zu folgen. Er räusperte sich.

Ein Straffen ging unisono durch die Berater, als sie den Prinzen erblickten, der mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor dem Fensterbogen stand, Ariens Licht tastete wie ein goldener Nebel um ihn herum und seine Augen wirkten fast weiser als die seines Vaters, als sie durch den Halbschatten auf die Menge funkelten. Keiner der Berater konnte sich eines staunenden Blickes erwehren, als sie unbewusst alle Lieder über den tapferen Sohn Fingolfins bestätigt sahen und ihr Murmeln veränderte sich eine Spur, wurde atemloser, sobald sie weiter gingen, nicht, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

Fingon beugte den Oberkörper ein wenig nach vorne, neigte den Kopf, sodass das Gold in seinem Haar schimmerte und blickte ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Gerade noch verurteilten sie, dass Nelyo hier gesund gepflegt wurde, was durch das Getöse nicht zu überhören gewesen war und nun bewunderten sie Fingon für die Tat, ihn gerettet zu haben.   
Er trat einen Schritt vorwärts und glitt mit den Fingern an dem hohen Türbogen entlang, ehe er sie minimal krümmte und anklopfte, um seinen Vater auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Fingolfin hatte sich bereits erhoben, lehnte mit angewinkelten Armen über dem Eichentisch und blickte hoch, als Fingon sich bemerkbar machte. Seine Stirn lag in tiefen Falten und mit hochgezogenen Brauen wirkte er fast ein bisschen wie Finwe, wenn dieser nach einer langen Diskussion darüber nachdachte, welche Schritte er nun ergreifen sollte, damit es für sein Volk das Beste war.

Mit einer Geste deutete Fingolfin auf einen der entrückten Stühle, seine silbernen Armreifen klimperten gegeneinander. Staub tanzte durch die stickige Luft des Ratszimmers, zeugte davon, dass der Raum noch vor wenigen Sekunden mehr als nur sie beide beherbergt hatte. Fingon rührte sich jedoch nicht.   
„Vater.“  
„Findekáno.“  
Fingolfin hatte die bewundernswerte Gabe, in ein einziges Wort so viele Emotionen zu legen, dass man einen Satz daraus erahnen konnte, der ungesprochen blieb. Fingon hörte aus seinem Namen eine Frage, wieso er sich nicht setzen wollte, den Anflug von Resignation, weil Fingolfin wusste, dass ihm ein weiteres, unangenehmes Gespräch bevorstand und den Hauch von Ungeduld, da er sich so lange Zeit ließ. Doch es war auch eine gewisse Borniertheit herauszuhören, die Fingon Angst machte. War sein Vater letztendlich nicht besser, als alle seine Berater?

Fingon überlegte kurz, wie er sein Belangen möglichst unverfänglich einleiten konnte, doch ihm wollte nichts rechtes einfallen. Langes Nachdenken machte ihn in den letzten Tagen schnell müde und seine Konzentration schwand rasanter, als er es von sich selbst gewohnt war.

„Du hast die Heiler zu meinen Räumen geschickt?“, er traf zu seinem Übel mehr den anklagenden Tonfall und sah an Fingolfins hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, dass dies nicht gut enden würde.

„Du sahst sehr danach aus, als könntest du ihre Hilfe benötigen.“   
Fingon atmete tief ein, versuchte, jeden böswilligen Klang zu verbannen, als er sagte: „Tatsächlich. Wenn sie mir denn hätten helfen wollen.“  
Fingolfin strich sich das schwarze Haar zurück und schob sich den zeremoniellen Kopfschmuck aus silbernen, feingliedrigen Plättchen vom Schopf hinunter.

„Wenn ich recht darüber informiert bin, was in meinem Hause vor sich geht, dann wurde der hohe König versorgt, nicht wahr?“ Fingon presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Es war reines Glück, dass eine der Sindar in der Nähe gewesen ist.“

Fingolfin ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, ordnete einige der Dokumente vor sich. „Was möchtest du von mir, Findekáno?“, fragte er dann, blickte seinen Sohn von unten herauf an. Seine Miene war verschlossen. Fingon hob die Hände nach oben und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“ Das Pergament raschelte, aber Fingolfin erwiderte nichts.

„Wenn du die Heiler anweist, Russandol zu helfen, dann werden sie es trotz ihrer Abneigung tun.“  
Fingolfin blickte immer noch nicht auf. Er musterte eines der Dokumente, hielt es ins Licht, sodass er es besser betrachten konnte, schürzte dabei die Lippen, als gefielen ihm die Worte darauf nicht. 

„Hast du mir nicht gerade eben gesagt“, immer noch kein Augenkontakt, „dass sich eine Heilerin um ihn kümmert?“ Fingon drückte die Handflächen aufeinander. „Ja.“ Das Pergament wurde auf den Tisch gelegt, Fingolfin ergriff ein anderes. „Macht sie ihre Sache gut?“ Ein Zögern von Fingon. Die Wunden heilten langsam, Nelyo war noch immer blass und war nicht aus seinem Heilschlaf erwacht. „Schon…“  
Fingolfins Blick traf ihn tief. Die Augen seines Vaters waren distanziert, weit weg und unglaublich beherrscht. „Dann sehe ich keinen Grund, wieso die anderen Heiler zu ihm gesandt werden sollten. Es gibt noch andere Verletzte.“

Fingon blickte Fingolfin sprachlos an, sein Mund halb geöffnet, als wollte er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, aber er verbiss sich jegliches Kommentar. Stattdessen klang er flehentlich. „Vater, Russandol braucht…“

„Nelyafinwe Feanorion“, Fingolfin betonte den Namen besonders an zweiter Stelle, „hat die Folter von Morgoth überstanden, doch wenige halten diese länger als nur einige Wochen aus. Es ist nicht sicher, ob er überleben wird.“ Wieso sich also die Mühe machen? Weshalb versuchen, auch seine Seele zu erreichen? Die Fragen blieben ungesagt, aber Fingon hörte sie trotzdem. Er hat sich auch nicht um uns bemüht, als wir seine Hilfe benötigt hätten.

Dann sackte Fingolfin plötzlich zusammen, griff sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn. „Ach Findekáno“, murrte er undeutlich zwischen seinen Fingern hervor, „wieso musstest du ihn hier her bringen? Hatten wir nicht schon genug Probleme?“

Fingon rührte sich nicht, als hunderte von Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schossen. Er hatte es nicht gekonnt, hatte Nelyo nicht einfach seinen Brüder übergeben können, in dem Wissen, dass er ihn nicht bei sich gehabt hätte, dass ihm Vorwürfe gefolgt wären oder sie gar etwas Unüberlegtes in ihrem auflodernden Zorn ob der Verletzungen ihres ältesten Bruders getan hätten. Es waren trotz aller unterdrückter Vorurteile noch immer Feanors Söhne.  
„Probleme?“, Fingon war gefasst, als er zu sprechen begann. Es gab noch einen zweiten Grund, einen Grund, der sie alle betraf und Fingons eigennütziges Verlangen bei weitem übertrumpfte, „Vater, ich sehe all das, was auch du siehst“, Fingolfin schüttelte sachte den Kopf, als würde er den Worte nicht trauen, Bitterkeit kroch in ihm hoch. 

„Hast du den Schatten Morgoths nicht bemerkt, wie er seine Kreise und Bahnen um uns zieht, uns die Stricke um den Hals legt?“, sein Vater hatte geglaubt, es wäre Fingon entgangen, er hätte es nicht gesehen, wäre zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen. Fingolfin betrachtet seinen Sohn abwartend, gehieß ihm mit einem Blick, fortzufahren, „und das nur, weil er von unserer Uneinigkeit weiß. Wenn es uns gelingt, wieder als ein Volk zu stehen, dann haben wir eine reelle Chance.“ Es ergab Sinn, so viel Sinn. Doch anders als Fingon war Fingolfin noch deutlich bewusst, mit welchen Sorgen diese Möglichkeit verbunden war.

„Wie sollten wir die Söhne Feanors bewegen können, sich mit uns zu vertragen? Oder andersherum gefragt: Wie bringen wir sie dazu, sich bei uns zu entschuldigen? Findekáno, siehst du nicht, dass das verschwendete Zeit ist? Wir können nicht mehr als Einheit stehen, nach all den Schrecken, die sie uns angetan haben. Wie kann ich von meinem Volk erwarten, dass sie das Malm-Eis vergessen, um mit den Feinden zu liebäugeln? Soll ich ihr Leid einsperren und so tun, als läge alles hinter uns?“  
„Du könntest es versuchen.“   
Fingolfin blinzelte.

„Sei nicht albern, Findekáno. So funktionieren Gefühle nicht und das weißt du so gut, wie ich. Es ist ein Verrat gewesen, der so vielen Unschuldigen das Leben gekostet hat. Selbst wenn ich es versuchen würde, ich könnte es nicht vergessen.“

Fingon schüttelte den Kopf, trat näher an den Ratstisch und stütze seine Hände auf der blanken Holzplatte ab. „Du musst es nicht vergessen. Unser Volk sollte es nicht vergessen, denn es ist nun ein Teil von unserer Geschichte, von uns selbst. Wir haben gelitten ja, aus dem Grund von Selbstsucht eines einzigen Elben. Aber es ist vergangen. Vor uns liegt eine neue Welt und ich will sie nicht im Schatten begründen oder unser Volk in der Missgunst Morgoths wissen, der jeden Moment angreifen könnte, weil er uns für schwächliche Feiglinge hält. Siehst du nicht, dass es das ist, was er von Beginn an wollte? Die Noldor entzweien? Willst du ihm diesen Triumph gönnen? Niemand erwartet, dass wir vergessen, aber wir können selbst in den stursten Winkeln unseres Selbst uns in Verzeihung üben. Man muss nicht Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten.“

 

Fingolfin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Manchmal erscheint das als das Rechtschaffenste, nach allem, was sie getan haben.“

Ein unverständliches Schnauben entwich Fingon. „Das sind nicht deine Worte, sondern die, die dir deine Berater eingetrichtert haben, Vater.“   
Mit einem Mal wünschte er sich, dass Finarfin hier wäre. Er hätte Fingolfin auf die Beine geholfen, ihn mit dem edlen Glanz um sich aufgebaut und ihm das Lächeln geschenkt, das sich Fingolfin so sehr von seinem älteren Bruder ersehnt hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, wie du Feanáro vergeben konntest, als er damit drohte, dich zu töten? Als er dir sein Schwert auf die Kehle gelegt hat?“ Fingolfin sah seinen Sohn nicht an. 

„Ich weiß, dass du auch das nicht vergessen hast, aber du hast versucht, ihm zu vergeben. Das war Arafinwes Zureden, ich weiß, und er ist jetzt nicht hier. Doch ich glaube, dass er dir das gleiche raten würde, wie ich. Vielleicht in schöneren Worten, die dich eher berühren würden, als die Stimme der Vernunft, die aus deinem Sohn spricht, doch der Inhalt wäre der gleiche.“   
Fingolfin sah ihn an, mit seinen weisen Augen und strich ihm über die goldgeflochtenen Haarsträhnen. Worte konnten in ihrer Einfachheit so viel verändern.

„Welcher Vater hatte je das Glück eines solchen Sohnes?“, fragte er mehr sich selbst. Fingons schwaches Lächeln wurde eine Spur heller.

„Ich kann nicht vergessen“, räumte Fingolfin dann mit einem Räuspern ein, „noch weiß ich, ob mein Herz in der Lage sein wird, zu vergeben. Um deinetwillen werde ich es versuche, doch erwarte nicht zu viel von mir, mein tapferer Sohn.“ Eine Spur von Enttäuschung war über Fingons Miene gehuscht, doch er lächelte trotzdem und nickte. 

„Das ist alles, was ich erwarten kann und mehr, was ich mir erhofft habe.“ Er wollte schon zur Tür hinausgehen, als Fingolfin ihn noch einmal aufhielt. „Ich habe die Heiler angewiesen, den Verletzten zu versorgen, wenn sie gewillt sind, dies zu tun“, meinte er ruhig, „ich kann sie nicht zwingen, ihren Feind zu behandeln.“ Fingon schluckte und nickte verstehend. Fingolfin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er sah, dass sein Sohn es nicht nachvollziehen konnte. 

„Wenn sie einen Befehl befolgen müssten, Findekáno“, setzte er dann leise hinzu, „wer hätte dir garantiert, dass sie nicht den befolgt hätten, einen Feind zu töten?“ 

Fingons Lächeln verrutschte. 

 

***

Es war hell geworden. Zum ersten Mal wieder und das Kreischen der unteriridischen Schmieden hatte innegehalten. Maglor hatte es gespürt, wie das Beben und Zittern des Bodens aufgehört hatte und das Flüstern des Grases im Ostwind Kunde von einem Hoffnungsschimmer brachte, der aus den Wolken gebrochen war. Die Erde Beleriands war guten Mutes und Maglor hörte, wie sie wieder Lieder sang, die sie aus glücklichen Zeiten gekannt hatte. Jemand hatte es geschafft, Morgoth einen Hieb zu versetzen, der ihn in seinen Taten innehalten ließ. Maglor schauerte.   
Die würzigen Tannen am Ufer des Mithrimsees raschelten im Wind, ihre Melodie mit einem ganz sanften Missklang, wie Maglor erkannte.   
Der einzige, den er jemals für stark genug gehalten hatte, gegen Morgoth siegreich ins Feld zu ziehen, war gescheitert. Er war nicht zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten es gewusst, die Falle gespürt, so deutlich war die Warnung aus der Botschaft herausgesprungen, doch hatte Nelyo trotzdem gehen wollen. Stolz war er gewesen, als er über den Karten des Rates gelehnt hatte, der Tisch im Schatten seiner mächtigen Gestalt, gekleidet in kupferverzierter Rüstung, gelegen hatte. Entschlossenheit war ihnen entgegengesprungen und wie immer hatte es Nelyos Überzeugungskraft vollbracht, ihnen Mut einzuflößen, wo es niemals welchen gegeben hatte. 

Der See kräuselte sich im Wind, schlug sanft schwappende Wellen an das sandige Ufer, an dem Maglor stand und benetzte seine nackten Zehen. Wasser war beruhigend. Nicht so, wie das Feuer, das sein Vater in den Seelen ihrer Anhänger entfacht hatte. Noch loderte es, das konnte Maglor in ihren Augen sehen, doch wie lange würde dies noch andauern, bis es zu rauchen begann und nur ein Haufen Asche übrig sein würde? Maglor wusste nicht, wie man Feuer zündete oder es in die richtigen Bahnen lenkte, etwas, das ihm jeder abschätzige Blick seiner jüngeren Brüder deutlicher vor Augen führte. Anders war es bei seinem Älteren gewesen.

Nelyo hätte die Kraft gehabt, den Willen, auch die Herzen ihres Volkes brennen zu lassen, nicht nur ihren Verstand. Sein einzigartiger Bruder hätte nicht zugelassen, dass sich ihre Völker so entzweiten. Er hätte stark und stolz gegen seine Brüder gesprochen, sie davon überzeugen können, wie kindisch und einfältig sie sich verhielten, wenn sie keinen Frieden mit denen schlossen, an denen sie einst Verrat begangen hatten. Er hätte die Flammen der Noldor als Einheit führen können, auf seine Weise und wäre trotz seines Fehlers als Sieger hervorgegangen. Doch er war fort.

Manchmal stellte Maglor es sich vor, wie Nelyo mit rotem, wehendem Haar wieder vor ihnen stehen würde, die Brauen auf der Stirn verzogen, ein Arm an die Hüfte gelegt, die andere Hand um den Knauf seines Schwertes und selbst Celegorm und Curufin nichts mehr zu erwidern hätten, wenn ihnen bewusst wurde, dass es nichts bringen würde, gegen Nelyo zu sprechen, dessen Rat und Entscheidungen ihnen niemals Übles gebracht hatten, wenn es um ihr Volk ging. Der es sogar gewagt hatte, gegen ihren Vater zu sprechen und zu handeln, als einziger, jemals, abgesehen von den Valar.

Aber er war nicht hier, an den kühlen Ufern des nächtlichen Mithrim, auf dessen schwarzen Wellen die Sterne glitzernden und man im Osten zuerst die Lichter der Feste des Lagers der anderen Noldor sah, bevor der Horizont so dunkel und undurchdringlich wurde, dass kein Schimmer des Mondes durch die Nebel drang. Dort, wo ihn selbst seine Elbenaugen verrieten, hatte er seinen Bruder verloren und es gab keinen Tag, an dem Maglor nicht das Herz schwer wurde, wenn er die Felsen des Thangorodrim ausmachte. Maedhros war verloren und es war nun Maglors Aufgabe, zu entscheiden, ganz gleich, ob es ihm gefiel, oder nicht. Er hatte entschieden.

„Guten Abend, Makalaurë“, durch die Schemen der Nacht hindurch brauchte er einige Sekunden, bis das Sternenlicht ihre Gesichtszüge umschmeichelte und Maglor sie erkennen konnte. „Irissë!“, seine Stimme klang atemlos, als er sich eine Hand auf die Lippen legte und der Mond ein schattenhaftes Lächeln zauberte. Sie schob die Kapuze gänzlich in den Nacken, der Stoff raschelte an ihren Fingern entlang und der Kragen ihres weißen Kleides schimmerte silbrig.

Aredhel lachte sanft, als sie Maglors Blick auffing und an der Robe zupfte. „Es erschien mir doch ein wenig waghalsig, in einer Welt voller schattenhafter Bösewichte ganz in weiß über die Ebene zu laufen.“ Die Sterne funkelten in ihren grauen Augen. „Besonders, wenn man nicht gesehen werden will wurde ich informiert, dass das an… wie war noch gleich der genaue Wortlaut? An grenzlose Dummheit heranreichen würde. Natürlich fiel in diesem Zusammenhang auch, dass es selbstverständlich vorherzusehen gewesen wäre, da man bei einem Vater wie Nolofinwe nichts anderes erwarten könne und, wo der ältere Bruder der Kühne genannt wird, müsste man mich doch bitte die Tollkühne nennen. Ich fand das sehr erheiternd“, Aredhel schmunzelte und sah, wie Maglor amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich meine mich da an ein Gespräch mit deinem Bruder zu erinnern?“

Maglor schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Es klingt zumindest sehr nach Curvo, den Titel hat dir aber Tyelko angedichtet.“   
Aredhel lachte. „Und wie er gedichtet hat, der Gute.“ Ihr Blick schweifte plötzlich ab, als sie sich an ein lange vergangenes Ereignis zu erinnern schien und erst, als Maglor sie sachte an der Wange berührte, schaute sie ihn wieder mit klaren Augen an. Seine Hände waren weich, nur an den Fingerspitzen angeraut, wie es bei Musikern üblich war. 

Aber Maglors Berührungen waren immer besonders, ganz eigenartig verzaubernd, als würde die Melodie seiner Seele in seinem Gegenüber klingen und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte man sich stets lebendig, ganz gleich, ob die Töne dramatisch oder traurig waren. Das Gefühl, zugehörig und anerkannt zu sein, vermischt in das einzigartige Lied des Lebens, indem der Moment betont wurde. Man trug einen Teil von Maglors unausgesprochenen Worten für immer mit sich. Gleichzeitig nahm er die Last, schloss sie in sein Herz, um sie eines Tages, das wusste Aredhel, in Melodien zu formen, die die Welt erschüttern würden. Sie lehnte sich in die Berührung.

„Es tut gut, dich zu sehen“, sagte Maglor schließlich, schien davon verwundert, dass Aredhel ihm gestattete, sie anzufassen. Es war so viel, was ungesagt zwischen ihnen stand, was Jahre dauern würde, bis tatsächliches Verständnis erwachsen konnte und doch erschien es Aredhel, als wären nur Wimpernschläge vergangen, seit sie das letzte Mal in wildem Übermut auf Celegorms Schultern gesessen hatte, Curufin ihr an den Haaren gezogen und versucht hatte, sie in den Fluss zu werfen. Maglor hatte still zwischen dem wogenden Schilf gesessen, seine Finger waren mit einem Lächeln über die Saiten seiner Harfe geglitten. Er hatte ihr Jauchzen und Lachen der übereifrigen Jugend auf seine Art begleitet.

„Wieso bist du hier?“, es war wie ein weiches Summen, wenn Maglor sprach, aber seine Frage holte Aredhel zurück in die Wirklichkeit.   
„Ich führe die Gerechtigkeit aus, die mein Bruder begonnen hat und die mein Vater euch verwehren will“, erklärte sie. Maglor senkte betroffen den Blick, wich ein winziges bisschen von ihr und seine Hand glitt von ihrer Wange.

An ihrem ernsten Ausdruck gab es für Maglor nichts, das er falsch verstehen konnte. Sie war nicht gekommen, um dort anzuknüpfen, wo das Feuer aufgehört hatte, das Band ihrer Freundschaft zu vernichten, sondern um ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Er wusste, er hatte es verdient. Eine dumpfe Schwere legte sich über Maglor, innerlich rüstete er sich gegen ihre Vorwürfe, legte Erwiderungen bereit, unnütze Erklärungen.  
Die Sterne gaben Aredhel einen Schimmer. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich und Maglor war so gefasst auf einen Angriff gewesen, dass die wahre Bedeutung nur ganz langsam zu ihm durchsickerte. „Findekáno ist zurückgekehrt. Er hat Nelyo vom Thangorodrim gerettet.“


	8. 6. Kapitel: Vernichtender Zweifel

**6\. Kapitel: Vernichtender Zweifel**

_„Machen wir uns nichts vor.  
Worte können vernichtender sein, als Taten.  
Selbst die Stärksten fallen unter ihren Hieben.“  
(Glorfindel von Gondolin zu Erestor aus Bruchtal)_

 

Es war ein weiterer Morgen ohne Besserung und Athiel kam nicht umhin, Fingon für seine Bemühungen zu bewundern. Obgleich sie selbst wenig Zuversicht hatte und sie sich sicher war, dass der Prinz dies schon lange bemerkt hatte und aus ihren Worten hatte lesen können, kam er trotzdem jeden Tag und umsorgte den kranken Nelyafinwe, dessen einzige Reaktion aus einem Zucken mit den Lidern bestand und der sich sonst nicht rührte.

Athiel hatte beobachtet, wie Fingon jeden Tag früher ankam, wie sich langsam Schatten unter seine Augen legte und trotzdem seine emsige Entschlossenheit um ihn herum sprang, dass es ihr fast unheimlich war. Er stand auch jetzt aufrecht, werkelte an einem Topf herum, aus dem er einige Schöpflöffel voller Brühe abfüllte. Er nickte Athiel zur Begrüßung zu. Fingons Blick blieb nie lange an ihr hängen, viel zu sehr schien er mit Nelyo beschäftigt, gab diesem seine Kraft, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie ihm fehlte.

Athiel zog die Nase kraus und sortierte ein paar Verbände zum Wechseln auf der Kommode. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn sie die Seele von Nelyo erreicht hätte. Doch wann immer sie es versuchte, unter den wachsamen Augen von Fingon, schien eine drohende Barriere vor Nelyos Innerstem zu liegen und sie berührte nicht einmal einen winzigen seiner Gedanken, konnte die Folter nicht hervorholen, damit sie sie verstand und vielleicht behandeln konnte. 

Ein qualvoller Schrei ließ sie herumfahren, aber sie reagierte zu spät. Fingon lehnte sich mit bereits besorgter Miene zu seinem Cousin hinab, sein langes, goldgeflochtenes Haar glitt dabei über den geschundenen Brustkorb und sanfte Worte stahlen sich zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, als Nelyo im Schlaf zuckte und schmerzerfüllt stöhnte. Geübte Griffe hielten sich an ihm fest, zu bekannt, um es ein erstes Mal zu tun. Die weichen Berührungen von Fingon fielen ihr ein, der sanfte Blick, mit dem Nelyo stets betrachtet wurde. Wieso kämpfte er so erbittert um das Leben des anderen? Etwas zersprang in Athiel, als ein Verdacht sich an ihr Herz klammerte und sie zog scharf die Luft ein. 

Der Prinz aus den fremden Landen blickte auf. „Könnt ihr die Schale auf die Kommode stellen und vielleicht die gebrauchten Verbände mitnehmen?“, forderte er sie freundlich auf, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt weiterhin Nelyo, der begonnen hatte, den Kopf zu schütteln und die Lippen eng aufeinander presste, als Fingon ihm Suppe einflößen wollte, sich mit aller verbliebener Kraft gegen den zwingenden Becherrand sträubte. 

„Russandol“, bat Fingon leise, Athiel stellte die Schüssel mit klarem Wasser neben seinem Bett auf den Nachtschrank, beobachtete, wie Fingon mit stummer Vehemenz weiter gegen die Lippen von Nelyo drückte, der immer noch nicht nachgab und dagegen ankämpfte. 

„Bitte, Russandol“, Fingons Augen waren starr, seine Umarmung bestimmt, als er weiter redete, mit sanfter Stimme, als wäre er der Heilkundige im Raum und nicht Athiel, „ich möchte dir nur helfen. Wenn du das nicht trinkst, dann kommen die Schmerzen noch heftiger zurück. Russandol bitte.“ 

Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag, als Nelyo aufschrie, mit den Armen um sich schlug und Fingons Hände beiseite prügelte, der Becher mit warmer Brühe herumgeschleudert wurde und sich über das Bettlaken ergoss. Athiel kreischte erschrocken und wich zurück, doch Fingon blieb unberührt sitzen, seine Augenlider zuckten nur schmerzlich und Athiel war sich nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich von der Suppe kam, die sich in feinen Spritzern über seine Hände verteilte und als Lache den Stoff seiner Kleidung durchtränkte. 

Fingon öffnete die Lippen und ein undeutbarer Laut entwich ihm, bevor er die Knie anzog und sich mit einer flinken Bewegung auf die Matratze zog, er den Becher hinunterkippte und nach dem Betäubungsmittel auf dem Nachttisch griff. Seine Hand legte sich rechts auf Nelyos Wangen und ein Ausdruck tiefen Schmerzes, der so ungewohnt für Fingon war, glitt über seine Gesichtszüge, verdunkelte sein Gemüt, als er den Kranken betrachtete. Er schien verzweifelt abzuschätzen, was er tun sollte, als er Nelyo hinunter drückte, der qualvoll keuchte und sich wand. Athiel sah, wie Fingon mit dem Kopf zu ihr ruckte, als müsste er mit sich selbst ringen, eine Entscheidung zu fällen, ehe er ihr zunickte und sich seine gesamte Körperhaltung veränderte. 

„Maitimo“, die Stimme des Noldo war belegt mit Gefühl, als Athiel ihn zum ersten Mal diesen Namen aussprechen hörte und sie drückte das schmutzige Knäul an gebrauchten Verbände feste zusammen, als ihre Knie bei dem Tonfall weich wurden. Fingons Gesicht befand sich mit einem Mal viel zu nah an dem des Kranken, als dass es noch als ziemlich gegolten hätte. „Trink das“, raunte Fingon, ein Schauer glitt über Athiels Rücken, „dann wird es besser.“ 

Es war, als hätte der weiche Klang des fremden Namens etwas in Nelyo berührt, denn er sackte in die Kissen zurück und öffnete bereitwillig die Lippen, sodass Fingon ihm das lindernde Mittel verabreichen konnte. Mit einer Hand hinter dem geschorenen Kopf hielt der Prinz sein Gesicht nach oben, sodass Nelyo reflexartig schluckte, sobald er ihn zurücksinken ließ. Das Toben hörte auf, ein dankbares Seufzen entglitt ihm. Fingon hielt ihn fest, wie Athiel ihn nie zuvor jemanden hatte festhalten sehen.

 

„Ich danke Euch, Athiel“, murmelte Fingon gedämpft, seine blauen Augen ruhten auf Nelyo, dessen Fingerspitzen leicht zuckten. Sie nickte langsam und entfernte sich in Richtung der Tür, sammelte den hinuntergefallenen Becher auf und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, eine Dienerin zu bitten, die Laken zu wechseln. Sie schloss die Lider und schluckte, als sie endlich den Raum verlassen hatte, das Bild von Prinz Fingon, der mit sehnsüchtigem Blick auf Nelyo hinuntersah, brannte vor ihrem geistigen Auge.  
Jetzt hatte sie zwei Leben zu bewahren.

***

„Was möchtest du?“, Fingon musste nicht aufschauen, um zu wissen, wer in den Raum getreten war. Er kannte das Geräusch der Schritte auf dem hölzernen Boden, wusste, wie der andere die Füße aufsetzte, bei jedem zweiten Ausschreiten ein bisschen auf den Dielen entlang schliff und seinen Gang damit unrund machte. Deshalb verwunderte es Fingon auch nicht, als die Tür viel zu schwunghaft geschlossen wurde. Der Nachhall des Klangs brachte Nelyo zum Zucken und Fingon strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange, wendete das kühlende Stück Stoff auf seiner glühenden Stirn.

Es war zuerst das Schnauben, das er ausmachte, ehe Turgon das Wort erhob: „Dann ist es also wahr.“ Fast hätte Fingon wegen der klischeehaften Worte gelacht, die so typisch für Turgon waren, dass es ihm fast weh tat. 

„Was hast du denn gedacht, was ich die letzten Wochen getan habe?“, seine Stimme war ruhig und stand trotzdem im Raum, als würde Turgon sich weigern, sie hören zu wollen. Fingon blickte immer noch nicht auf und die Spannung zwischen ihnen wuchs, als sein Bruder nicht antwortete. Fingon wusste, wie er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hielt, die Lippen geschürzt und die Brauen abschätzig verzogen, wie es seine Mutter früher getan hatte, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren. 

Draußen war das Rumoren der geschäftigen Elben zu hören, die ihrem Tagewerk nachgingen und ein paar Vögel stritten sich mit lautem Gezwitscher fast direkt vor dem weit geöffneten Fenster, das jetzt, wo der Nebel vergangen war, fast nie geschlossen gehalten wurde. Fingon wappnete sich innerlich, kannte er doch seinen kleinen Bruder. Er war immer der mit dem ruhigeren Temperament gewesen, der fröhlicher feiern konnte und bei den Elbinnen beliebt gewesen war. Fingon zählte sich zu einem der einzigen, die je Opfer seines Zornes geworden waren und mit einem hohen Maß an brüderlicher Indifferenz konnte er diesen erdulden. Es war jedoch etwas anderes, wenn er müde war und vor Erschöpfung kaum noch die Augen offenhalten konnte.

Fingon hörte, wie Turgon sich durch den Raum bewegte, doch er wollte nicht wissen, wohin genau er sich stellte, um seinen ersten Schlag zu vollführen, wollte nicht sehen, wie Turgon das Zimmer betrachtete und abschätze, wo seine Stimme am eindrucksvollsten Nachklang erhalten würde, nur um sie dann ausladend zum Tönen zu bringen. 

Obwohl Fingon all diese Dinge wusste, traf es ihn trotzdem.  
„Du hättest ihn sterben lassen sollen.“

Mühsam beherrschte er sich, verschloss sein Herz und hörte trotzdem alles, was Turgon auf ihn niederprasseln ließ, jeder Vorwurf, jedes böse Wort, dass er sich selbst zum Verräter machte, wenn er die Schande pflegte, dass es keinen Sinn hätte, jenes Unheil zu retten. Das alles mit einem zynischen Unterton, einem kühlen Lächeln darin. Fingon hielt sich an Nelyo fest. Sein Bruder wusste es nicht. Woher auch. Er konnte nicht wissen, wie sehr es verletzte, wie stark seine Worte trafen, wie die schlimmsten Schwerthiebe der Orks, wenn er ihm vorführte, wessen Nelyo sich schuldig gemacht hatte, dass die Valar ihn ohnehin verflucht hatten, dass das Blut seiner eigenen Sippe an seinen Fingern klebte und dass nicht einmal Fingon sie reinwaschen konnte, geschweige denn seine Seele. 

Wie hätte Turgon es in seinem Hass auch verstehen können, dass das Herz voller Zuneigung schon lange vergeben hatte und das pflichtbewusste von alldem nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt werden wollte, wo es doch so lange mit der Blindheit der Liebe gestraft gewesen war? Dass Fingon mitgekämpft hatte, gegen die Teleri, als Nelyo mit zornfunkelndem Blick eingekesselt worden war und er nicht anders gekonnt hatte, als ihm zu helfen, hatte er doch in den Schiffbauern die Angreifer gesehen. Woher sollte Turgon wissen, dass der große, gebildete Nelyafinwe, der älteste Sohn von Feanor, nicht immer stark und gewissenlos sein konnte? Wie hätte Turgon verstehen sollen, dass Fingon es gewesen war, der Nelyo gehalten hatte, wenn er seinem perfektionistischen Vater einmal mehr nicht genügen konnte? Dass er, sobald die Schiffe in Flammen gestanden hatten, sein Groll mit ihrem Inferno verraucht war, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es nicht Nelyos Schuld sein konnte, da dieser doch nur versuchte, der Sohn zu sein, den sein Vater gerne gehabt hätte. 

Es gab keinen Zweifel in Fingon, dass es das Richtige gewesen war, Nelyo zu retten. Es war gerecht, sein Leben zu verschonen, ihm Heilung zu versprechen. Fingon verbot der leisen Stimme in seinem Inneren, die flüsterte, dass er doch ein wenig egoistisch gehandelt hatte, ihre Worte auszusprechen. 

„Selbst wenn“, spuckte Turgon aus, ganz dicht hinter Fingon, der still die Augen schloss und den Hieb erwartete, „selbst wenn es dir gelingt, seine Wunden zu heilen, sein Geist wird weiterhin bei Morgoth sein, wie er es schon gewesen ist, nachdem er in Alqualondë die Unschuldigen geschlachtet hat und unsere sichere Überfahrt in Flammen aufgehen ließ.“ 

Turgons Hände lagen schwer auf seinen Schultern und Fingon unterdrückte den Drang, sich aus der Berührung zu befreien. „Wenn du mich fragst“, knurrte er, immer noch zu dicht an seinem Ohr, „dann hatte er die Qualen des Thangorodrim verdient.“

„Keiner hat ein solches Schicksal verdient“, Fingon war tödlich ruhig, bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Turgons Lachen war mehr als freudlos. „Er hat Unschuldige auf dem Weg über das Malm-Eis in den Tod geschickt. Das hast du doch hoffentlich nicht vergessen?“

Wie könnte Fingon. Aber langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis zu ihm durch, wieso Turgon solch einen für ihn untypischen Hass entwickelt hatte. Seine Frau war ein Opfer der Helcaraxë gewesen, eines jener hunderter Opfer, doch die, die seinem Bruder selbstverständlich im Gedächtnis geblieben war. Und es war einfacher, den wehrlosen Nelyo für ihren Tod verantwortlich zu machen, als Morgoth oder gar sich selbst. Ersterer war unerreichbar. Sich selbst zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen zu schwer. Wer blieb waren Feanor und dessen Söhne. Da ihr Onkel gestorben war, blieben nur noch ihre Cousins, allen voran der hilflos Gefolterte. 

„Geh‘ Turukáno“, Fingon sprach sehr leise, kaum hörbar und wusste, dass sein Bruder ihm den Gefallen nicht tun würde. Trotzdem war es einen Versuch wert. „Du kannst nicht ewig in Zorn darüber schwelgen, was lange schon vergangen ist und irgendwann blasse Erinnerung sein wird. Viele falsche Entscheidungen wurden früher getroffen, ja, doch auch wir hatten die Wahl, ob wir gehen wollten oder zurückkehrten. Elenwe ist mit dir gegangen. Sie hat entschieden. Was mit ihr geschehen ist, ist mit vielen anderen auch geschehen und ich habe sie nicht vergessen, noch den Schrecken, den ihre Tode mit sich brachten. Aber es ist nicht alleine Russandols Schuld.“

Der Druck auf Fingons Schultern ließ nach, als Turgon sich mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben von ihm abwendete. „Nelyafinwe“, er betonte den Namen mit viel zu viel Bewegung seiner Lippen, „ist seinem Vater gefolgt, hat dessen Prinzipien auch weiterhin vertreten, nachdem er gefallen war. Du solltest wissen, wo deine Loyalitäten liegen.“ Von draußen wehten laute Worte herein und Fingon beherrschte sich nur schwer, seinen Bruder nicht doch noch böse anzufahren, was er später bereuen würde. Er blickte auf den schlafenden Nelyo hinab, dessen Augäpfel unter den geschlossenen Lidern huschten. „Ich kenne die Tragweite meiner Handlungen“, knurrte Fingon, seine Stimme mühsam beherrscht, „du solltest deine auch kennen.“

Turgon wich nicht zurück. Es traf ihn nicht, was Fingon sagte und die Bedeutung sickerte auch nicht zu ihm durch, als er schon wieder freudlos lachte. „Einmal Verräter, immer Verräter“, zischte er, das Rascheln von Stoff begleitete ihn, „sobald er die Möglichkeit hat, wird er dir ein Messer in die Kehle rammen, ich verspreche es dir.“

Unverständlich schüttelte Fingon den Kopf. „Wieso sollte er? Wir haben ihn gesund gepflegt, er hat keinen Grund…“   
„Warst es nicht du, der ihm die Hand abgeschnitten hat?“, lauernd kam Turgon näher, dieses Mal zuckte Fingon mit den Schultern vor der Berührung zurück, als die Worte seines Bruders unerwartet tief zielten. „Wird er nicht wissen wollen, wieso er verkrüppelt ist? Wieso du, der tapfere Findekáno, ihm die Hand abgerissen hat?“ Fingon schloss die Augen, schluckte, doch die Schuld wollte nicht seine Kehle hinunter. 

„Hat er nicht um den Tod gebettelt, der stolze Sohn von Feanor? Warum hast du ihm seinen Wunsch nicht gewehrt, wenn er schon gefragt hat?“, die Stimme schnitt und Fingon ballte seine geschundene Hand zur Faust. Darauf einzugehen wäre sein Untergang gewesen. Turgon wollte verletzen und er hatte Erfolg. „Konnte der starke Findekáno es nicht? Als er die Qual gesehen hat, in ihrem vollen Ausmaß, wollte er da den Helden spielen, weil er sich nicht des Mordes schuldig machen wollte?“ 

„Hinaus“, Fingon wusste nicht, was an seiner Tonlage anders war, doch seine Stimme klang unheimlich gebieterisch an den Wänden wider und fast schien es, als wären alle Geräusche von draußen verstummt. Er hatte sich ohne sein Zutun erhoben und obwohl er ein wenig kleiner als Turgon war, schien er ihn in diesem Moment trotzdem zu überragen. Sein Bruder verzog gehässig die Lippen, sagte jedoch nichts weiter, sondern schritt zur Tür. Es knarrte auf dem Dielenboden. Fingons lauter Atem verriet seine Emotion.

Turgons Finger zuckten. „Glaube mir, mein lieber Bruder“, seine Stimme war dunkel, als er den Türknauf hinunter drückte „wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, wird er dich erneut verraten und dann wird es dein Tod sein.“ Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, sackte Fingon auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Wo war nur seine Kraft geblieben?


	9. 7. Kapitel: Nachtsorgen und ein Funke

**7\. Kapitel: Nachtsorgen und ein Funke**

_„Es ist interessant, wie heilend die Sorge einer liebenden Familie sein kann.“  
(Nerdanel, die Kluge)_

Die Feder kratzte unaufhörlich auf dem Pergament. Die Arbeit schien Fingolfin zu übermannen und er tippte rhythmisch mit den Fingerspitzen auf seine Stirn, um die anhaltenden Kopfschmerzen zu lindern. Die schwarze Tinte grub sich unter seine Nägel und er war sich sicher, dass er sie nur mit einiger Mühe abgeschrubbt bekommen würde. 

Aus dem geöffneten Fenster wehte Vogelzwitschern hinein und das sinkende Sonnenlicht tauchte sein Arbeitszimmer in eine angenehme Wärme, als sich Strahlen an ihm vorbeischummelten und wie Fäden aus Gold in der Luft hingen. Abwesend tauchte Fingolfin die Finger hinein, spielte lächelnd mit den Schatten, die sie auf den Boden warfen, ehe er sich seufzend wieder seinem Papier zuwendete. 

Ein Brief von einundzwanzig an seine Lords, deren Gekeife noch immer in seinen Ohren schrillte und der bisher achte Versuch, Milde und Güte in einfache Worte zu kleiden, die er selbst nicht einmal denken wollte. Denn so oft er auch versucht hatte, die Anwesenheit des ältesten Sohnes seines verhassten Bruders zu rechtfertigen, es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Widerstrebte es ihm doch selbst, jenen Elben zu beherbergen. 

Doch wie so oft siegte sein Verstand über seine tobenden Emotionen. Es war nicht wichtig, wie sehr die Lords dagegen waren oder was sein Volk hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn flüsterte, wenn er jenem Hilfe gab, wo dieser sie ihnen verwehrt hatte und unnötiges, grausames Elend über sie alle gebracht hatte. 

Nelyafinwe war entgegen all ihrer Abneigung und dem unverhohlenen Misstrauen ihr hoher König. Aber wie sollte es Fingolfin gelingen, eine Revolute unter seinen Schutzbefohlenen zu verhindern, wenn der Hass so sehr an seinem eigenen Herzen nagte, dass er ihm sogar die Worte aus dem Kopf blies? 

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen packte er das halb beschriebene Pergament an zwei Enden und riss es mit wenig Kraft auseinander, knüllte es dann mit einem Rascheln zusammen und schwenkte das Knäul hin und her, damit die feuchte Tinte nicht aus den Kuhlen lief und seinen Schreibtisch beträufelte. Er saß schon viel zu lange hier, wurde ihm bewusst, als er die Höhe der Sonnenstrahlen musterte. 

Es war merklich still und nur das wiederholende Klingeln der Abendglocke war zu vernehmen. Ein Schatten huschte unerwartet durch Fingolfins Zimmer, unterbrach das stetige Blinzeln der Sonne. Sein Kopf zuckte reflexartig über seine Schulter, aber als seine Augen wieder ihren Fokus fanden, flimmerte ihm das Abendrot ungehemmt entgegen, sodass er die Lider zusammenkneifen musste, um den Horizont ausmachen zu können. Angenehme Wärme, die bis dahin seinen Nacken gestreichelt hatte, schien ihm nun auf die Wangen. Das Efeu zitterte schwach auf seiner Fensterbank und die Vögel begannen wieder zu singen. 

Fingolfin zog die Brauen zusammen. Diese Briefe raubten ihm noch das letzte Bisschen klaren Verstandes. Vor seiner Tür hörte er, wie die Elben sich auf ihren Heimweg vorbereiteten, das Scharren von Stühlen, das Trampeln von Füßen auf den knarzenden Holzdielen ließen Fingolfin fast neidisch werden. Hier und da gellte Gelächter und Abschiedsgrüße oder Nachrichten für den morgigen Tag wurden hinter den Wänden über die Gänge getragen, bis nach draußen, vor sein Fenster, wo die Stimmen lauter hinein hallten, bevor sie alle verstummten und Fingolfin sich mit einem tiefen Einatmen daran machte, eine neue Feder zu schärfen. 

Ein leises Geräusch geschmeidiger Schritte auf dem Gang in Richtung seiner Tür ließ ihn aufschauen und das „Herein“, kam ihm viel zu schnell nach dem zaghaften Klopfen über die Lippen. 

„Du bist noch hier?“, es war Fingons Gestalt, die sich in den Raum schob, mit leichtem Tadel und Überraschung in der Stimme, die Fingolfin aufhorchen ließ. Sein Sohn wirkte seltsam verstimmt, sein Blick nicht gefestigt, als er kaum merklich mit den Augen wieder zur Tür linste.

„Unruhig ruht das Haupt, das eine Krone trägt“, schmunzelte Fingolfin und stützte die Feder auf dem Tintenfässchen ab, damit sie ihm nicht das Pergament mit Klecksen ruinierte. Immerhin hatte er schon die Anrede geschafft. „Was führt dich zu mir?“

Fingon zögerte nur Sekunden, doch es reichte aus, damit Fingolfin sich Sorgen machte. Auffordernd wies er auf einen der Stühle vor sich und wartete, bis sein Sohn seine Roben zurechtgelegt hatte, sie drei Mal kontrollierte, ehe er wieder den Blick anhob. Kaum erlaubte er sich einen Blick nach oben war es, als würde Fingon ganz langsam eine lange aufrecht erhaltenen Schleier fallen lassen, der bisher sein Inneres vor genauerer Betrachtung bewahrt hatte und seine wahren Empfindungen weit von allen Anwesend um sich verzerrt hatte.   
Trübes Blau schimmerte ihm entgegen und Fingolfins Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er das Unglück in den Tiefen von Fingons Seele ausmachte. Lange vergangen war das unbeschwerte Lachen in ihnen, nur ab und zu war der Anschein der glühenden Leidenschaft auch heute noch auszumachen, wenn es darum ging, Gerechtigkeit zu vertreten. Doch so erschöpft und machtlos, wie Fingon gerade wirkte, hatte Fingolfin ihn selten erlebt. 

„Findekáno“, murmelte er sanft, als er mit zwei langen Schritten um seinen Schreibtisch herumgehastet war und sich vor den Stuhl seines Sohnes stellte. Seine Hände drückten sich an seine Schultern, zogen ihn näher. Es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde, bis sich Fingons Arme um seinen Bauch schlossen und sich das Gesicht tief in seine Roben vergrub, das heisere Schluchzen gedämpft hervor drang und heiße Tränen den Stoff benetzten.

Beruhigend strich Fingolfin ihm über den schwarzen Schopf und seine goldgeflochtenen Zöpfe, wartete, bis das Beben seiner Brust abebbte und Fingon nur noch trocken schluckte, sein Gesicht weiterhin versteckte und stumm weinte. Fingolfin löste seine verkrampften Finger aus seiner Robe und sank vor ihm auf die Knie. Feuchte Spuren glänzten auf den hohen Wangenknochen und seine Augen waren geschwollen. Fingon entzog seine Hand aus der seines Vaters und fuhr sich schniefend über das Gesicht.

„Er wird nicht mehr gesund, oder?“, aller Abneigung Nelyo gegenüber zum Trotz brach es Fingolfin fast das Herz, als er die versucht gefasste Stimme seines ältesten Kindes hörte, unter dessen mühsamer Beherrschung eine geballte Ladung von schwankender Emotionen wartete. 

„Finno“, flüsterte Fingolfin, streckte die Hand nach seinen goldenen Zöpfen aus, aber Fingon wich zurück, verzog schmerzvoll die Lippen und griff sich mit einer sonderbar hilflosen Geste an die Brust. Tränen schwammen unter seinen Lidern und Fingolfin ahnte, dass er nur blinzeln musste, um sie ausbrechen zu lassen. 

„Ich habe alles versucht“, wisperte er rau, „ich habe die Heiler angefleht, mir zu helfen. Ich habe, als sie sich verweigert haben, Athiel selbst assistiert. Ich habe seine Verbände jeden Tag gewechselt, im Wasser und Brühe eingeflößt und Schmerzmittel dazu gegeben, ihn umgelagert, damit er keine Druckstellen bekommt.“ 

Verzweifelt raufte Fingon sich die Haare, sah an seinem Vater vorbei, der unbeholfen und sich selbst hilflos fühlend vor ihm saß. „Aber es wird nicht besser, Vater. Es wird einfach nicht besser. Keiner scheint ihm helfen zu können und er öffnet nicht die Augen, wenn man ihm gut zuredete, ihn anbrüllt, zu ihm flüstert. Bei Eru, ich habe ihn sogar geschlagen und er hat nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt.“ 

Fingon schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinab und bekämpfte das erneut aufsteigende Brennen. Ratlos blickte Fingolfin ihn von unten herauf an. Sein Sohn war stark erschienen, die ganzen drei Wochen über, seit er zurückgekehrt war, auf den Schwingen eines Adlers von Manwe, der ihn in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Ihn und den Körper des Elben auf seinen Armen, der so viel Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Neffen gehabt hatte und gleichzeitig wie das Relikt aus vergangener Zeit wirkte, wie aus den Geschichten, die König Finwe ihm als kleiner Junge erzählt hatte. 

Nelyo hatte unverständlich gemurmelt, sich wie ein Ertrinkender an Fingon geklammert. Mit der einen Hand, die übrig war und sein Sohn war mit stolzen, starken Schritten an ihm vorbeigeeilt, hatte sich nicht gekümmert, was der versammelte Hofstaat von ihm dachte, als er Nelyo in sein persönliches Gästezimmer gebracht hatte und halb wahnsinnig geworden war, als ihm ein Heiler nach dem anderen den Dienst versagt hatte und nur die junge Sinda, die kaum die Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte, Bereitschaft gezeigt hatte, die Wunden des Hohen Königs zu versorgen. 

„Keiner glaubt, dass er es schafft“, meinte Fingon tonlos, schien sich viel zu schnell wieder gefangen zu haben, „und langsam zweifle…“ er unterbrach sich mit einem Schnicken des Kopfes, sodass das Gold in seinem Haar funkelte. Er vertrieb damit die Worte, hielt sie von sich fort und ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich in ihm festigten. „Wenn niemand hier an sein Leben glaubt“, fuhr er dann fort, „wie kann er selbst dann Hoffnung schöpfen? Wenn jeder ihn sich weg wünscht, wenn sie alle sein Zimmer mit großen Augen begaffen und doch nie die Klinke für aufmunternde Worte hinunter drücken. Ich… Vater, ich…“ 

Fingon musste es nicht aussprechen. Fingolfin wusste auch so, worauf er hinaus wollte. Es kostete Kraft, die Seele eines Elben zu heilen, sobald sie einmal zerstört gewesen war. Er hatte es gesehen, in den eisigen Nächten der Helcaraxë, als Geliebte erfroren und Kinder gezittert hatten, auf dem Pfad, die eisigen Wellen zu durchschreiten. Nur, weil er Angst vor der Schmach der Valar gehabt hatte und mehr als einmal hatte Fingolfin umkehren und um Vergebung bitten wollen, als die Vorwürfe zu sehr an ihm fraßen, ihn nicht schlafen ließen und der Wahnsinn mit frostigen Fingern nach ihm geklaubt hatte. 

Fingon war der Beständigste von ihnen allen gewesen, der Wärme und Licht selbst mit Nebel vor dem Atem hatte bringen können, der ihnen die Sonne mit leuchtenden Strahlen gewesen war, wenn die Hoffnungslosigkeit in vernichtenden Schneestürmen Einzug erlangen wollte. Mehr als einen Elben hatte er in eine Umarmung gezogen und ihnen Mut gemacht, wenn ihre Seele aufgeben wollte, allen voran Turgon, als Elenwe in die eisigen Schluchten gestürzt war. 

Fingon hatte immer von Stärke geglüht und ihn jetzt brechen zu sehen, bei dem Versuch, Nelyo zu retten, ließ Fingolfin beinah zurücktaumeln. Wie groß mussten die Wunden in der Seele seinen Neffen sein, wenn es nicht einmal sein starker, wunderbarer Sohn schaffte, ihn am Leben zu halten? Fingolfin schauerte. 

„Die Valar“, hörte er sich selbst sagen, wie aus einem Traum heraus, in dem hoffnungslosen Versuch, seinem Sohn ein wenig Halt zu geben, „haben euch sicher nicht vor den Schrecken von Thangorodrim bewahrt, nur um Nelyafinwe jetzt einen Tod zu bescheren.“ Es klang nicht logisch, nicht überlegt, wie Fingolfin es sonst gewohnt war, zu sprechen, aber Fingon blickte auf, direkt in seine Augen und er verbannte jedes Zögern in den hintersten Winkel seines Geistes. Hier ging es nicht um ihn. Für Rachsucht war später noch Zeit.

Er umfasste Fingons Wangen, hielt seinen Blick mit seinem fest und verbannte die letzten Spuren der Trauer. „Du hast mehr Wille, als jeder in diesen Mauern, der an dir zweifelt. Du bist auf dem Weg zur Hölle gewesen und als einziger wieder zurückgekehrt, mit Nelyafinwe, unserem König. Niemand hat daran geglaubt“, der Anflug eines Lächelns zuckte unter Fingolfins Fingern, „du hast den Schatten Morgoths einen ersten Hieb in ihrem eigenen Territorium verschafft, glaubst du nicht, dass sie sich dann hier, in Sicherheit, noch viel besser vertreiben lassen? Du besitzt mehr Kraft, als du dir selbst gerade zugestehst, Findekáno und es ist bestimmt noch nicht an der Zeit, aufzugeben“, seine Hände übten sachte Druck auf die Wangen aus, die sie hielten, und Fingolfin war von seiner eigenen Vehemenz überrascht, seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. 

„Und es würde jedem Sinn deines feinen Gespürs für Gerechtigkeit entsagen, wenn du dir jetzt deine aufrechte Überzeugung von einem Haufen engstirniger Berater verderben lassen würdest. Sie sind nicht du, Findekáno. Sie wissen nicht, welche Bedeutung hinter Nelyafinwes Rettung steckt und wie sehr du dir seine Genesung herbei wünschst“, der Hauch eines Schmunzeln wehte über Fingolfins Lippen, „ nicht einmal ich konnte dich bei dieser waghalsigen Idee wirklich durchschauen. Aber du bist hier und mit deiner Willenskraft wird es dir auch gelingen, Nelyafinwe zurück unter die Lebenden zu holen.“ 

Es war, als hätten seine Worte die letzten Reste von glühendem Lebensgeist wieder in Fingon erweckt, denn er sah seinen Vater lange an und etwas regte sich in ihm, das Fingolfin selten gesehen hatte. Es war nicht sicher, ob er nicht einfach nur wieder seinen Schleier vor seinen Geist legte, um seine wahren Gedankengänge zu versiegeln.   
Aber Fingon nickte mit dem Kopf, legte seine Hände auf die seines Vaters und drückte leicht zu. Wortlos erhob er sich dann und ging aus dem Raum. 

Fingolfin sah ihm lange nach, nachdem ihn die Dunkelheit auf dem Flur verschluckt hatte. Nur sehr schleichend keimte die Frage in ihm auf, warum man sich für das Leben eines einfachen Freundes selbst so vergessen konnte. Doch es festigte sich nicht und Fingolfin vergaß es über den Gedanken, einen seiner besten Seelenheiler zu Nelyafinwe zu befehlen. Allerdings fiel ihm dann wieder ein, wer dieser war und Wogen voller Bitterkeit schlossen das Bild seines weinenden Sohnes ein und Fingolfins eigener Groll gewann die Oberhand.

Stille kehrte ein, als auch die letzten Diener sein Haus für die einbrechende Nacht verließen und mit deutlichem Unmut blickte Fingolfin auf den angesetzten Brief hinab, sobald er sich von der unbequemen Position auf dem Boden erhoben hatte. Doch noch bevor er sich auch nur daran machte, seinen Lords in blumigen Umschreibungen Nelyos Anwesenheit schmackhaft zu machen, wurde er von hastigen, aber deutlich um Lautlosigkeit bemühten Schritten abgelenkt, die durch den Türspalt zu ihm wanderten, den Fingon, in dem Bewusstsein, dass niemand mehr seinen Vater zu dieser Uhrzeit in ihrem Haus stören würde, offen gelassen hatte. 

Neugierig, ob sein Sohn vielleicht für weitere zuversichtliche Worte zurückgekehrt war, drehte Fingolfin sich zur Tür, das Abendrot tastete sich an seiner Gestalt vorbei und er blieb stocksteif stehen.

Ruckartig blitzte das Licht auf, beleuchtete die Schemen unter der Kapuze des vorbei eilenden Elben, sodass die Umrisse eines scharfkantigen Gesichts zu erkennen waren und Fingolfin zuckte zurück, als ihn die Augen blicklos streiften. Feuer brannte auf seiner Haut, doch auf seltsame Weise schien es nicht halb so zerstörerisch zu sein, wie er es von Feanor gewohnt war. 

Fingolfin drängte sich lautlos durch seine Tür und folgte dem Schatten. Obwohl es ganz sicher nicht sein Bruder gewesen war, erschien es ihm trotzdem so. Der Elb war mit starrem, verzerrtem Blick gegangen, das sachte Klirren von Metall unter seiner legeren Kleidung zu vernehmen und der Duft von rauchiger Esse um ihn herum, mit den schweren Schritten, als wären sie vor Kummer um das Leben seines ältesten Sohnes belastet.

Aber es waren nicht Feanors Hände, die sich um den Bettpfosten seines Neffen krallten, als Fingolfin ihn endlich eingeholt hatte und mit dem Anflug einer übersinnlichen Eingebung in die Schatten vor der halb geöffneten Tür glitt. Versteckt in seinem eigenen Haus, in welchem er eigentlich Zuflucht und Schutz geben sollte. Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, als die weichen, blauen Vorhänge sich um ihn bauschten, sobald der Abendwind Einzug hielt und er somit vollständig vor den Blicken von Feanors Söhnen bewahrt blieb, die stumm am Bett ihres Bruders weilten. Kurz bauschte der Anflug von Wut in Fingolfin auf, sie alle hier versammelt zu sehen, entgegen seiner ausdrücklichen Anweisung. Sie waren hier nicht erwünscht. Es gab ein striktes Verbot, sie nicht einzulassen und Fingolfin fragte sich, wie sie es geschafft hatten, unbemerkt durch sein Haus zu wandern. Er war beinah versucht, die Wachen zu rufen, als sein Blick sich auf ihre Gesichter richtete. Jeder von ihnen trug eine etwas andere, starre Miene und in jenem Moment erblickte Fingolfin mehr Nerdanels Kinder, als die stolzen Herren, die ihr Volk in den Ruin getrieben hatten. 

Maglor war seinem Bruder am nächsten, saß an seinem auf dicke Kissen gebetteten Kopf, streichelte mit blinden Fingern abwesend durch das abgeschnittene Haar, das selbst unter Fingons geschickten Händen nicht vom Gestank nach Blut und Tod hatte befreit werden können und er mit bitteren Tränen eine rote Strähne nach der anderen abschneiden musste. 

Der jüngste von ihnen, den Fingolfin das letzte Mal vor einer halben Ewigkeit , so schien es, zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, als seine Augen noch schalkhaft mit denen seines Zwillingsbruders um die Wette geglänzt hatten, lehnte sich dicht an Maglor, versuchte ihm etwas hilflos mit einer Hand auf der Schulter Trost zu spenden, doch seine eingefallenen Schultern und die Art, wie er die Lippen schürzte und sie immer wieder zwischen die Zähne schob und an ihnen kaute, ließen eher ihn wie denjenigen wirken, der Halt brauchte. Seine Augen glitten unruhig über die zahlreichen Verbände, vermieden es dabei aber tunlichst, auf dem Stumpf der rechten Hand zu verweilen, der etwas höher gelegt war, um einen Blutstau darin zu verhindern und die aufkeimenden Qualen, die Neyo bei seinem Erwachen erleiden würde, im Voraus ein wenig zu lindern. 

Caranthir, den Fingolfin stets mit zornesgeröteten Wangen erlebt hatte und dessen kupferne Haut so einzigartig unter den Noldor war, schien heute grau wie Asche, selbst im warmen Licht der untergehenden Sonne, die seine harten Gesichtszüge betasteten und ihm normalerweise einen unnatürlichen Schimmer gaben, machten ihn heute fahl und kränklich, fast wie das Antlitz seines ältesten Bruders. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und sackte auf einem der Schemel zusammen, als hätten seine Beine plötzlich ihren Dienst versagt. 

Celegorm dagegen stand aufrecht, den Oberkörper leicht vorgelehnt und wippte auf den Fußballen hin und her, in abgetragener Wanderkleidung in braun und grün, wie sie sonst die Sindar bevorzugten und Fingolfin beschlich plötzlich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass der Schatten über seinem efeuumrankten Fensterbrett doch keine Einbildung gewesen war, die am Rande seines überarbeiteten Geistes herumgesponnen hatte.

Sie alle erschienen ihm in jenem Moment mehr dennje wie Kinder, die man in die Arme nehmen musste und Fingolfin fragte sich, ob sie ähnlich nach dem Tode ihres Vaters ausgesehen hatten, so sonderlich erschüttert, frei von allen anderen Emotionen, ungebunden von dem Eid, der noch immer in Fingolfin nachhallte, als hätten sie ihn erst am gestrigen Tag geleistet.

Alle fünf schwiegen, unbeweglich, bis auf Celegorm, der irgendwann unruhig auf und ab lief, dabei die Dielenbretter zum Knarren brachte.

Nelyos Augen huschten unter den Lidern hin und her und Amras Schultern zuckten nach vorne, doch Maglor legte nur eine Hand auf seine, die sich jetzt fester in den Stoff seines Gewandes klammerte und der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das passiert manchmal“, erklärte er gedämpft, deutete mit gespreizten Fingern auf das Zucken von Nelyos Lippen, „mehr Reaktionen gibt es nicht. Es ist ein wenig so wie in Vaters Geschichten, als-“

„Vergleiche ihn nicht mit ihr“, fuhr Celegorm zornig auf und Maglor schreckte zurück, als sein Bruder die Stimme so plötzlich erhob, „ sie ist gestorben. Sie ist fort und verloren, für immer.“ Er hastete um das Bett herum, stieß dabei unsanft gegen Amras, der sich enger an Maglor schmiegte. 

Celegorm legte seinen Handrücken unter Nelyos Nase und richtete einen triumphierten Blick auf seine Brüder: „Seht ihr, Nelyo atmet. Nelyo lebt. Und bei den verfluchten Valar, die ganz alleine Schuld an seinem Schicksal tragen, er wird weiter leben!“

Eine sachte Berührung an seinem Handgelenk ließ ihn herumschnellen und er traf Curufin, der ihn undurchdringlich anblickt. Er hatte endlich seine verkrampften Finger vom Holz gelöst und war auf die rechte Bettseite seines Bruders getreten, in die Nähe des Fensters. Sein geflochtener Zopf, der unter der Kapuze hervorlugte, glühte in den letzten Strahlen des Abendrotes. 

„Es hilft nicht, wenn du schreist“, presste er hervor, Fingolfin machte mühelos den beherrschten Unterton aus, als müsste Curufin sich selbst davon abhalten, wutentbrannt zu brüllen, „und wir alle können nachempfinden, was du meinst. Es ist auch unser Bruder, Tyelko, und wir alle leiden mit ihm. Nur bringt es Nelyo nichts, wenn wir uns an seinem Krankenlager streiten.“

„Und was würde ihm etwas bringen?“, leise, gebrochene Worte, die einbrechende Dunkelheit verschluckte Caranthir fast vollständig, „was können wir tun? Das ist nicht das Bett eines Kranken“, unwirsch wehrte er den aufkeimenden Prostest seiner Brüder mit einem Handwink ab, „das wisst ihr, so gut wie ich. Schon als wir den Raum betreten haben, war mehr Tod als Leben anwesend, ich habe gesehen, dass ihr genauso denkt. Das hier ist ein Sterbebett und es bringt nichts, uns etwas anderes vorzumachen.“

Irgendetwas regte sich in Fingolfin, als er die verzweifelten Brüder vor sich sah. Da war kein Eingeständnis für ihre Taten, ganz sicher nicht und es widersprach all dem Zorn in seinem Herzen, den er bisher auf seinen Bruder und dessen Sippe verspürt hatte. Aber in diesem Moment erlangten sie alle durch die simple Geste, sich über sein klares Verbot, ihren Bruder zu sehen, hinweggesetzt zu haben, seinen tiefen Respekt und er spürte Mitleid in sich aufwallen, als die schiere Verzweiflung Tränen in Amras Augen trieb, Celegorm sich mit boshaft verzerrten Lippen über die Stirn strich, Maglor leise summend seinen jüngsten Bruder tröstete, Caranthir und Curufin sich kurz mit Blicken taxierten, bevor letzerer die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und heftig blinzelte. 

Das dort war ihr großer Bruder, ein großer Bruder, wie Fingolfin ihn sich immer gewünscht hatte. Der auf sie geachtet hatte, sein Leben lang. Stark und unnachgiebig Verhandlungen mit hohen Herren durchgeführt hatte, mit Stolz und ungebrochenem Willen im Blick. 

Derjenige, der ihnen die Knie verbunden hatte und sie fest in die Arme schloss, wenn ihre Eltern ungerechte Regel aufgestellt hatten.   
Derjenige, der ihnen Geschichten vor dem Feuer vorgelesen hatte, bevor ihnen vor Müdigkeit die Augen zugefallen waren.   
Derjenige, der sie bedingungslos geliebt hatte. Das Vorbild, dem sie alle trotz ihrer Unterschiede nacheifern wollten, auf dessen hohe Gestalt sie geklettert waren und dessen Grinsen sie ermutigt hatte. Derjenige, der ihrem Vater widerstanden hatte, der sie beschützt hatte und sie mit Eifer in ihren Ideen unterstützt hatte, der für sie die Hand ins Feuer gelegt hatte, jeder Zeit, und immer vor sie getreten war, egal, welcher Feind ihnen Böses wollte.

Aber jetzt lag er dort, unter den blauen Laken, dem Schutze ihres Onkels unterstellt, der ihnen allen untersagt hatte, sich seinem Lager auch nur zu nähern. Den einst makellosen Körper entstellt und über und über mit weißen Leinenbändern umwickelt, mit kahlgeschorenem Haar, ohne seine Kupferkrone, gebrechlich und entwürdigt, mit geschlossenen Augen, weit fort, wohin ihm seine Brüder nicht folgen konnten.

„Wir hätte nach ihm suchen sollen“, flüsterte Amras so leise und unerwartet, dass Fingolfin nur merkte, dass er es gewesen war, weil sich seine Brüder zu ihm drehten. Schuld flammte rasant in Maglors Augen auf und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um sich Celegorms stechendem Ausdruck zu entziehen, aus dem lodernder Vorwurf schwappte. Obwohl Curufin ähnlich zu denken schien, denn auch sein Blick haftete länger auf seinem älteren Bruder, waren seine Worte ruhig. 

„Das hätten wir. Aber wir haben gemeinsam entschieden“, Maglor zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, „dass es für Nelyo keine Hoffnung mehr gibt und wir uns wohl oder übel mit seinem Tod abfinden müssen. Dass er überlebt hat, dass er dem Schatten so lange trotzen konnte, es…“

„Das haben wir Findekáno zu verdanken“, warf Maglor ein, die Finger in das Laken seines Bruder gewickelt und die Augen immer noch gesenkt.

Caranthir schnaubte hörbar unter seinen Händen hindurch, aber es war Celegorm, der die Gedanken aussprach. 

„Ja, Findekáno, der Tapfere“, Spott glitt so ungehemmt durch seine Lippen, dass ein zorniges Prickeln Fingolfins Kehle hinauf kroch, „weil er noch zu grün hinter den Ohren war, Morgoths Schrecken einzuschätzen.“

„Er hatte Glück“, stimmte Curufin deutlich weniger abwertend zu, aber ein böses Funkeln war in seine Augen geschlichen. Maglor schloss mit einem Seufzen die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, sodass seine Locken um ihn tanzten. Er setzte zum Sprechen an, stockte allerdings. Am Spiel seiner Brauen erkannte Fingolfin, wie er die Worte gedanklich umänderte. 

„Wir schulden Findekáno viel“, merkte Maglor an, mit einer bewundernswerten Gelassenheit trotz des offensichtlichen Zorns seiner Brüder. Wut auf meinen Sohn?, dachte Fingolfin, oder eher auf sich selbst und ihre Feigheit?

Er bedachte Maglor mit einem interessierten Blick, als dieser weiter sprach. „Ohne seine Mithilfe wären wir jetzt bestimmt nicht hier und Nelyo erst recht nicht.“

Die Brüder tauschten betretene Blicke und die Wut schien völlig verraucht zu sein. Stattdessen kehrte die angespannte Stille zurück. Caranthir erhob sich wankend, seine Gesichtsfarbe immer noch nicht gesünder und zündete eine Kerze auf der Kommode an, deren orangenes Licht seltsam grotesk im Vergleich zu den dunklen Gestalten um das Bett wirkte.   
In stiller Eintracht schenkten sich die Brüder gegenseitig Linderung von der nahezu ausweglos scheinenden Situation, den Ältesten unter ihnen zu verlieren. 

Fingolfin entglitt geräuschlos den Vorhängen. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.


	10. 8. Kapitel: Freier Fall

**8\. Kapitel: Freier Fall**

_„Manchmal fällt man lieber in das Unbekannte,_  
als den unvermeidlichen Aufschlag spüren zu müssen.“  
(Elwing, Tochter Dior Eluchils) 

Ein schmerzvolles Aufstöhnen, das Blitzen von Licht und Wirbeln von Sand und er lag auf dem Übungsplatz. Zwei kräftige Beine standen in seinem Blickfeld, als Fingon heftig blinzelnd versucht, den Schmutz aus den Wimpern zu bekommen. Rôg lehnte sich lachend zu ihm herab, streckte ihm einen Arm entgegen. Mit einem Grinsen ließ Fingon sich auf die Beine helfen und wich schmunzelnd Rôgs Händen aus, als er ihm den Staub von den Kleidern klopfen wollte. 

„Nicht doch“, lachte Fingon, drehte die Hüften zur Seite, um ihm auszuweichen. Die engen, metallenen Armschienen schlugen trotzdem an Fingons Knochen und ihm fiel wieder ein, wieso er für gewöhnlich einem Übungskampf mit Rôg aus dem Weg ging, der mit einem Schmunzeln den Kopf schüttelte. Wohlbekannte Schwere legte sich auf Fingons Glieder, als er sich einige Schritte von ihm entfernt wieder sammelte und keuchend nach Luft schnappte.

„Wirklich, Findekáno, da nimmst du den Weg zum Thangorodrim auf dich, reitest in Gesellschaft eines Sippenmörders auf einem Adler heim und dann lässt du dich von mir niederringen.“

Eigentlich hätte Fingon sich angegriffen fühlen müssen, er sah es an den stockenden Dienern, die hinter den Zäunen entlang gehuscht waren und in ihre Gespräche vertieft zu sein schienen. Trotzdem durchzog sie alle ein Schauer, als sie Rôgs kraftvollen Bass über das Feld tönen hörten. Fingon entdeckte es an einem Zittern der Tonkrüge oder einem hastigen Schließen der Lippen, einem Stampfen mit dem Fuß. Doch es änderte nichts daran, dass ihm Rôgs plumpe Worte nicht das Geringste auszumachen schienen. Fingon runzelte die Stirn und sah von seinen auf die Knie gestützten Händen auf, rang weiter nach Atem. 

Er beschloss, lieber nicht weiter auf die pikanten Themen einzugehen, in deren Aussprache sehr deutlich eine gewisse Wertung mitgeschwungen, die Rôgs Neugier nicht ganz verbergen konnte. Ebenso wenig seine stumme Bitte nach Antworten aus erster Hand, nicht durch die eingefahrenen Erklärungen seines Bruders. Fingon betastete die roten Schwellungen an seinen Armen und war sich sicher, dass sie in den nächsten Stunden zu Blessuren werden würden. 

Ein lauer Wind zerzauste ihm das Haar und Fingon strich sich mit einer nachlässigen Geste die Strähnen hinter die Ohren, als die dunkle Masse seine Sicht verdeckte und er spielerisch gegen sie pustete. Nach den vielen Tagen der Finsternis war es überraschend erfrischend, dass der kühle Hauch von den Ufern des weit entfernten Meeres ihnen die letzten Gewitterwolken vom Horizont wischte.

Fingon umfasste den Knauf seines Übungsschwertes mit der linken Hand, drehte das Holz einmal probehalber in den Fingern, während er seinen Schwertarm ausschüttelte. Er fühlte sich ein wenig taub und missbraucht von den heftigen Schlägen an, die er hatte abhalten müssen, mehr, als er es gewohnt war.

„Es hilft nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich habe gewinnen lassen?“

Etwas blitzte in Rôgs Augen, doch sein Blick hellte sich gleich darauf auf und seine groben Züge zerfurchten sich durch ein gellendes Lachen. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und dunkelbraunes Haar schwenkte um ihn, als sein Körper vor Erheiterung bebte.   
Als er sich wieder fing, griff er sich mit einer dramatischen Geste an die Brust und beteuerte mit einer übertrieben dramatischen Stimme: „Dann hättest du meine Ehre zutiefst verletzt und ich müsste dich zu einer Revanche herausfordern!“ 

Fingon hob abwehrend die Hände, das Holzschwert schlug ihm dabei baumelnd gegen die Brust. „Besser nicht“, erwiderte er in einem nicht weniger gut gelaunten Ton und pustete sich seine widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen aus den Augen. Die offenen, goldenen Bänder in seinen Zöpfen reflektierten das Licht und ließen ihn die Lider verengen, „sonst werde ich meinen Arm morgen wohl nicht mehr gebrauchen können.“ Dabei deutete er auf die Quetschungen, die Rôgs gezielte Schläge verursacht hatten, in den Momenten, in denen Fingon zu unaufmerksam gewesen war.

„Wer spricht denn von eurem starken Arm?“, fragte Rôg mit einem immer noch nicht abgeflauten Gelächter hinzu und klopfte Fingon oben auf die rechte Schulter. Die Berührung war nicht fest, nicht einmal besonders gezielt und trotzdem wich Fingon mit einem verzerrten Ausdruck vor Rôg zurück. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln zog sich durch seinen Oberarm, hielt ungefähr an Fingons Ellbogen an, nur um ihm dann eine ungewohnte Taubheit zurückzulassen. Er drehte die Schulter ein wenig zurück, um das Gefühl loszuwerden und schlenkerte den Arm nach hinten. Der fremdartige Schauer blieb. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, es war mehr ein unbeschwertes Versichern, ganz ohne den verstimmten Unterton, den Rôg sonst annahm, wenn er tatsächlich eine besorgniserregende Entdeckung gemacht hatte. Die Böen hatten auch ihm das Haar zerzaust, doch er wirkte nicht einmal halb so außer Atem, wie Fingon es war, stellte dieser ein wenig entrückt fest. Rôg stand für rohe Kraft. Fingon war im Normalfall besser in der Ausdauer. 

„Natürlich“, entgegnete Fingon verspätet und schaffte es, trotz dem aufwallenden Unmut, ein wenig zu lächeln, „nur denke ich wirklich nicht, dass ich mit meinem Schwertarm heute noch Erfolge werde verzeichnen können.“ 

Rôgs einnehmendes Lächeln löste sich ein wenig von seinem Gesicht und er sah Fingon undeutbar an. „Manche Krieger kämpfen auch mit links.“ „Solange sie auf zwei Beinen stehen können, allerdings“, Fingon wusste, dass er unhöflich war, als er die zweite, deutlichere Anspielung als zuvor, schon wieder so rüde abbrach, doch es fühlte sich seltsam erschöpfend an, über Nelyo zu reden. Es gab keine wirkliche Sicherheit darüber, ob er tatsächlich jemals wieder ein Schwert in der Hand würde halten können. Darüber konnte er sich Gedanken machen, wenn es so weit war, nicht schon davor. 

Fingon schüttelte den Kopf, als erneut eine Brise von kühlem Westwind über den Platz huschte und eine Spur von Staub und trockenem Sand aufwirbelte, der wahnwitzige Kreise über die Ebene zog. Mit einem Heben seines Gesichts verhinderte Fingon, dass ihm sein Haar erneut in die Augen flog, gleichzeitig blinzelte er mehrfach, um klar zu sehen und traf, ohne es gewollte zu haben, ein Fenster, an dem sich eine dunkle Silhouette abzeichnete. Ein Fenster, hinter dem keine Gestalt erkennbar sein sollte.

Das Holzschwert klonkte dumpf, als es Fingon aus der linken Hand fiel und er spürte, wie Rôg ihn an den Schultern packte und nun mit wahrer Besorgnis nach seinem Wohlbefinden fragte. Doch die Worte waren verschollen im Nichts, verschwunden in einem rauen Getöse von unverständlichen Äußerungen, als Fingon einen zweiten Blick riskierte, hinauf zum Fenster und Gewissheit bekam, dass ihm seine müden Augen keinen Streich gespielt hatten.

Ein bleicher Schatten zeichnete sich hinter fliegenden Vorhängen ab, die Schemen eines Elben schauten auf Fingon herab. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als ein halb verborgener Blick ihn streifte, aus allzubekannten Augen, die nicht hätten sein dürfen. Dann drehte der Wind und blies den Schatten davon. 

„Prinz Findekáno?“, Rôg wedelte sehr unzeremoniell mit einer Hand vor seinem Blickfeld, sodass Fingon, der aus seinem Delirium erwachte, einige Schritte vor ihm zurück taumelte.

***

Fingon lief zu schnell, um nicht wahrgenommen zu werden, er wusste es. Doch seine Beine wollte nicht gehorchen, seine Schritte nicht zügeln, als er um die nächste Kurve rannte und dabei in zwei Elbinnen stolperte, die sich mit einem Kichern fingen und die Körbe, die sie auf dem Arm trugen zurecht ruckten. 

„Verzeiht“, rief er ihnen über die Schulter zu, doch die zwei schienen nicht allzu verärgert, sahen ihm viel mehr mit einem süßen Augenaufschlag nach.

Fingon war jedoch viel zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, als dass er sich tatsächlich darum hätte kümmern können. Als er die Tür zu seinem Gästezimmer aufstieß, überraschte es ihn trotzdem. Ein hastiges Rucken von einem Stuhl auf dem Boden, das Knarzen der Dielen und ein erschrockenes Auffahren. Schwarze Locken schwappten wie überdimensionale Wellen um einen Körper herum, als wäre ein tosender Sturm aufgezogen. Doch der Schwall an aufgewirbelter Luft, den Fingon mit der Tür hineingebracht hatte, ebbte ab und die nachtschwarze Pracht senkte sich behutsam auf die Schultern nieder. Schwarz. Nicht rot. Die Enttäuschung schummelte sich durch seine Begrüßung hindurch.

„Makalaure.“ 

„Findekáno.“  
Maglor hatte leise gewispert, seine Stimme voll wehmütiger Melodie. Seine Oberarme zitterten auf der Lehne des Stuhls, auf die er sich gestützt hatte, als Fingon in den Raum gepoltert war. Es war ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, durchzogen von einem traurigen Glänzen, als hätte er lange geweint. Aber Maglors Augen waren trocken, schimmerten ihm matt entgegen. Es war ein festhalten in seinem Blick auszumachen, als suche Maglor Halt für seine nächsten Worte in seinem Gegenüber.

Obwohl Fingon seine Silhouette schon zuvor hinter den seidenen Vorhängen ausgemacht hatte, überraschte es ihn doch, seinen Cousin nun tatsächlich vor sich zu sehen. Sein ausgesprochener Name ließ die Gewissheit auf ihn nieder fallen, dass Maglor tatsächlich dort stand, wo er nicht hätte sein sollen. Mit einem klammen Gefühl auf Höhe seiner Brust bemerkte Fingon, dass, was auch immer hier gerade über ihm zusammengefallen war, noch lange nicht den Boden erreicht hatte. Unverrückbar zog es ihn weiter nach unten. Eine seiner Arme wanderte an seinen Kragen.

Maglors Lippen teilten sich erneut, die Augen abgewendet, obwohl er Fingon direkt ansah und die Miene plötzlich verschlossen, die Töne unbestimmt, als würde es ihm schwer zu schaffen machen, sie in einer Einfachheit zu formulieren. 

„Ich danke dir.“

Fingon starrte ihn verblüfft an. Von Maglors Mimik aus hatte er andere Worte erwartet und war dementsprechend aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet. Mit Vorwürfen. Mit Spötteleien. Aber nicht mit einem Dank. Der Umgang damit wäre Fingon leichter gefallen. Es war das, was ihm in den letzten Wochen so deutlich entgegengebracht worden war und auf eine sonderbare Weise auch das, was er gerade von Nelyos Brüdern erwartet hätte. Umso mehr traf ihn die nächste Aussage.

„Obwohl es natürlich logisch war“, Maglor sah ihn unverwandt an, nur das Lächeln bröckelte von seinen Mundwinkeln, als er sie ärgerlich verzog. „Du warst immer jemand, der seine Schulden beglichen hat.“  
Maglor hatte das sonderbare Talent, seine Worte mit schummrigen Klängen zu füllen, die lange in Fingons Brustkorb nachhallten und ihn sonderbar befangen machten. Trotzdem schluckte er einige Male trocken und filterte die Bedeutung aus den Klängen heraus, rutschte von einer Beklommenheit in die nächste, ehe er es schaffte, sich zu sammeln. Maglors Ausdruck veränderte sich nicht und Fingon wusste, dass es ihm gelungen war, seinen inneren Tumult nicht nach außen zur Schau zu stellen.

„Schulden?“, dunkles Haar schwankte vor seinen Augen und Fingon bemerkte, wie sich die goldenen Bänder aus seinen sorgsam geflochtenen Strähnen gelöst hatten.   
„Welche Schulden? Wofür?“  
Das ungute Gefühl, das jemanden erfasst, wenn er sich absichtlich unverstanden fühlte, griff um sich. Maglor hatte missbilligend das Gesicht verzogen und Fingon bildete sich ein, dass seine Arme zuckten, als wollte er sie trotzig vor der Brust verschränken, doch stattdessen verkrampfte Maglor sie noch fester um die Stuhllehne und wich Fingons fragenden Augen aus.

Maglors freudloses Lachen traf ihn unvorbereitet, es war ein tiefer, rauer Ton, als wäre seinem Gegenüber die Geste entfremdet worden. „Warum wohl?“, sprudelte seine Stimme dann trotzdem hervor, mit mäßig unterdrückter Ungeduld und sein Gesicht hob sich von seinen durchgedrückten Fingerknöcheln hinauf zu Fingon, ein zorniges Abwartend im Blick. Letzterer sah irritiert zurück. Er versuchte, aus Maglors aufgewühlten Gedanken zu lesen, die so greifbar um ihn flirrten, dass Fingon sie fast sehen konnte. Doch sie wurden nicht klar und blieben eine Masse aus kalter Wut. Es flimmerten ungesagte Anschuldigungen vor ihm auf, seine Handknochen traten mittlerweile weiß hervor. Fingon wusste aus der Situation heraus, dass er sich rechtfertigen sollte, Maglor eine Erklärung und eine Entschuldigung erwartete, doch er wusste nicht wofür, nicht wieso. Fingons Unverständnis äußerte sich in einem hilflosen Schulterzucken. Die Geste war kaum deutlicher sichtbar als das minimale Runzeln seiner Brauen, aber das schien genau das zu sein, was Maglor einen mentalen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. Auf einen Schlag fielen dessen angespannte Schultern herab und Maglor wich mit dem ganzen Körper näher an die Schlafstätte seines Bruders, sank auf die Matratze herab.

„Du wusstest es nicht“, hauchte er dann tonlos, seine Augen glasig schimmernd, die Lippen hielten in ihrer Bewegung inne, stockten, als wollte Maglor noch etwas hinzufügen. Aber ihm schienen die Worte abhanden gekommen zu sein. Seine Mimik wurde seltsam unleserlich, als würde er einen Gedanken vor Fingon abschirmen, der ihm selbst Angst machte.

Dieser hingegen war derweil ernsthaft verwirrt und betrachtete Maglor. „Was nicht gewusst?“, es war der leise Anflug einer Vorahnung, der einen mürbe machte und sonderbar berührte. „Was?“

„Die Schiffe“, auf einen Schlag wollte Fingon einhaken, ablenken, das Gespräch wegreißen. Schuld auf ganz unterschiedliche Art brausten in ihm auf und er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit Maglor über dieses Thema auseinandersetzen, Fingon wollte es vergessen, verschieben, vertagen. Hinter sich lassen. Ohne es zu wollen lief er unruhige Kreise auf dem Boden, begleitet vom Ächzen der Dielen. Wie die Schiffe im starken Westwind mit roten Segeln als Zeuge ihrer schändlichen Tat und Bote derer, die noch folgen würde. Es war nicht der richtige Ort, nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und… „Nelyo hat die Fackeln gelöscht.“

Fingon, der sich gedanklich bereits weit fort begeben hatte, um nicht über das Unangenehme nachdenken und sich damit befassen zu müssen, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Kopf ruckte zu Maglor, hielt sich an seinem ausdruckslosen Blick fest. „Was?“

„Nelyo hat unsere Fackeln gelöscht, als mein Vater den Befehl gab, die Schiffe in Brand zu setzen. Er hat gegen ihn gesprochen und sich geweigert, das Feuer zu entzünden. Sein erster Gedanke galt dir und es war auch sein letzter, bevor Vater sagte, wir würden kein Mitleid mehr… verschwenden.“

Es war gleichgültig, dass Maglor stockte, dass er nichts oder doch mehr hatte sagen wollen, dass sein eigener Tumult in seinen Augen schrie und Fingon ihn trotzdem übersah, als er ihn anblickte. Fingons Lider zuckten und er blinzelte mehrfach. 

Ganz langsam, kaum erkenntlich, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Ein warmes Glühen breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, als eine Last von Fingon fiel, von der er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie auf ihm geruht hatte. Jeder Ansturm von Schuld, sich mit dem Verräter abgegeben zu haben, jedes Gespräch und jeder Vorwurf verpufften in seinem Inneren. Es schwand in ein leeres Nichts, wurden vertrieben von einer unerschütterlichen Wärme. Natürlich hatte Nelyo ihn nicht verraten. Und trotzdem tat es gut, Gewissheit zu haben.

Maglor saß noch lange unbeweglich an der Seite seines Bruders, zuckte immer wieder hoffnungsvoll auf, wenn dieser das kleinste Anzeichen einer Regung zeigte. Nur, um sich voll unausgesprochener Enttäuschung zurückzulehnen, wenn nichts weiter geschah. Fingon lächelte ihm mitfühlend zu. Er hatte ähnlich reagiert, mit dem gleichen Maß an Euphorie, sobald Nelyo seine Stirn gerunzelt oder hörbarer geatmete hatte, doch mit den verstrichenen Wochen war diese abgeklungen. 

Es wurde früher Abend, bis sich die stummen Wächter wieder auf Worte einigten, die weniger geladen oder verletzend gegeneinander gerichtet waren.   
„Du siehst müde aus“, Fingon wusste nicht genau, weshalb Maglor es so offensichtlich abschwächte, wie niedergeschlagen er tatsächlich wirken musste, wenn man ihn noch aus Valinor kannte. Aber die Art, wie Maglor dabei versuchte, die Emotion zu verbergen und trotzdem unverhohlene Besorgnis zu Fingon gelangte, als er sich über Nelyos Verbände lehnte, berührten ihn. Er blickte von den Decken auf und erhaschte gerade noch, wie Maglor seinen Kopf senkte.

„Es gab viel zu tun.“   
Fingon wusste, dass es nicht das war, was Maglor gemeint hatte und vielleicht war es gerade das nicht Ausgesprochene, was ihn tief bewegte. Denn die Dankbarkeit, die in den volltönigen Worten seines Gegenübers durch die unterdrückte Tonlage summten nahmen fast eine greifbare Gestalt an. Zum ersten Mal hatte Fingon das Gefühl, das Richtige getan zu haben, seit er mit Nelyo zurückgekehrt war. Als Maglor sich erhob und ohne einen Abschiedsgruß aus dem Raum verschwand, drehte er sich trotzdem noch einmal an der Tür zu Fingon um, um ihm ein seltenes Lächeln zu schenken.

Dieser rollte die verbrauchten Verbände abwesend auf seiner linken Hand auf, betrachtete, wie Nelyos Brauen zu seiner Stirnmitte hin zuckten. Draußen flog eine Taube am Fenster vorbei und warf einen flackernden Schatten in das Innere des Raumes. Ihr weiches Gurren erweckte Fingons Aufmerksamkeit, der seinen Blick endlich von Nelyo abwendete. 

Die weiße Taube hatte sich auf die Fensterbank niedergelassen, schüttelte ihr ungewöhnliches, schneeweißes Gefieder aus, schwellte mit leisen Lauten die Brust. Ihr schmales Köpfchen ruckte vor und zurück, die schwarzen Knopfaugen linsten um den hölzernen Fensterrahmen. Dunkelgrünes Efeu raschelte, als die kleinen Krallen der Taube darüber kratzten und wieder stimmte sie ein sachtes Gurren an, das gedämpft durch die Glasfenster schallte. 

Sie steckte ihren Kopf unter den Flügel, knabberte an ihren Federn, auf denen sich das goldrote Licht brach. Fingon blinzelte mit halb geschlossenen Lidern gegen den gleisenden Sonnenuntergang hinter der Taube und trat näher heran. Das Vögelchen nickte mit dem Kopf. 

Wie aus dem Nichts griff ein heller Strahl von rotem Licht um sie und die Taube spannte mit einer hastigen Bewegung die Flügel, flatterte beim Umdrehen mit ihnen und verschwand als dunkler Punkt über die Weiten des Mithrimsees.

Fingon murmelte etwas Unverständliches, schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich beiläufig eine schwarze Strähne hinter sein spitzes Ohr. Mit der gleichen Bewegung zog er die Vorhänge zu, die sich im dunklen Holz verhakten. Ein winziger Spalt blieb offen, der eine Spur von der nahenden Nacht in das Zimmer warf. 

Ein Signal für Fingon, dass es Zeit wurde, zu gehen. Er musste sich dem hohen Maße an Arbeit zuwenden, die sich auf bedrohlichen Stapeln auf seinem Schreibtisch sammelte, seit er mit Nelyo zurückgekehrt war. Er machte seinem Vater keinen Vorwurf.   
Fingon kontrollierte das Wasser auf der Kommode, ehe er zu dem knorrigen Haufen von Holzscheiten trat, um das Feuer im Kamin noch einmal zu schüren, das auf wenige Funken abgeklungen war. Zwischen seinen Ellbogen balancierte er einige Scheite, als er sich zur Feuerstelle hinab lehnte und in die Glut pustete. Mit einem Knistern begann diese, mit orangenen Flammen an den Scheiten zu lecken. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine angenehme Wärme auf Fingons Arme strahlte. Er schob das übrige Holz auf seinem Arm zurecht und ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Ein zufälliger Blick streifte Nelyo.   
Ein Windhauch wehte durch die Vorhänge, schlug heftig auf Fingons Brust. Mit einem Poltern krachten die Holzscheite zu Boden. Eisige Kälte umfasste sein Herz. Unfokussierte Augen starrten auf das Krankenlager, doch selbst nach mehrfachem Hinsehen veränderte sich das Bild nicht. 

Die blasse, linke Hand war von weißen Laken gefallen, die sich nicht mehr über dem Brustkorb hoben und senkten. Das erschütternde Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit zwang Fingon beinah auf die Knie. Nelyo hatte aufgehört zu atmen.


	11. Zwischenspiel: Hallen der Verlöschung

**Zwischenspiel: Hallen der Verlöschung**

Der Tod schmeckte süß wie Honig, wenn man ihn lange Zeit nicht gekostet hatte und noch die Bitterkeit von tiefem Schmerz auf der Zunge spürte. Dann tupfte goldener Nektar an die Lippen und lockte mit hellen Versprechungen und ausgestreckten Händen, deren Ende man nicht erkannte. Es war wie fliegen, nur schöner. Wie die Sonne, nur strahlender. Wie die Hoffnung, nur greifbarer.

Als sein Verstand, der so lange umfasst von eisernem Schmerz gewesen war, aus seinem Delirium erwachte, war es, als würde er aus einem Meer auftauchen. Benetzt von frostigen Bissen, umfasst von salzigen Tränen, die ihn einst ausmachten. Er blickte sich um in einem leeren Raum aus Grenzenlosigkeit, in der in weiter Ferne tanzende Stimmen und singende Gestalten wanderten, die man in einem klaren Ton hinter einer Wand aus wolkenloser Schwere ausmachte. 

Maitimo hatte sich den Tod vorgestellt, unzählige Male, wenn das grausame Lachen von Morgoth durch seine Zelle geklatscht war und er die entfesselte Macht von Grausamkeit eines wahren Gesichtes zu spüren bekommen hatte. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass der finstere Mantel von Namo sein geschundenes Selbst einlullen würde und er hatte keine Furcht mehr davor verspürt für seine Verbrechen bezahlen müssen. Was gab es schon Grausameres, als das Hier und Jetzt? Als das Leid ertragen zu müssen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab? Heimgesucht von dunklen Träumen hatte er Morgoth verborgene Sehnsüchte offenbart. Dieser hatte sie mit unheimlicher Genugtuung vor seinen Augen zerrissen, ihn zerstört. Maitimo war jedes Maß an Hoffnung geraubt worden. Vor ihm in zerfetzten Stücken hatte sie gelegen. Sein eigener Willen wollte sich biegen und jeder glückselige Gedanke erhielt eine Drehung in Böses. Wo einst eine Quelle von Zuflucht für Maitimo gewesen war, entsprangen nun ätzende Klauen voll grausamer Fantasie und Stück für Stück drohte seine Wahrnehmung dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. 

Dann kam die Einsamkeit, das blinde Suchen auf dem Thangorodrim nach jemandem, der einem einen Lichtblick in undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit schenkte. Doch er kam nicht und die Welt am Rande des Bewusstseins wurde blicklos und schwarz. Hunger und Durst wurden nebensächlich, wenn man in seinem eigenen Geist keine Genesung finden konnte, denn die Boten von Heil waren erschüttert und ermordet von biestigen Stichen in einer verzweifelten Seele. Ein Spielzeug war Maitimo gewesen, eine Ablenkung für abtrünnige Genüsse einer Boshaftigkeit in lebendiger Gestalt. Aus nagenden Albträumen war die Rettung ausgebissen worden, zerschunden. Nicht einmal dann errettete, als die Nebel voll Grauen sich lichteten und aus einem Schwall von blühender Hoffnung die Silhouette des Mutes entstiegen war. 

Es war so leicht gewesen sich der stillen Kraft hinzugeben und jeden Zweifel auf ein weiteres böses Handgemenge zu entsagen, das nur seinen Geist verwirren und endgültig entzweien wollte. Es war zu spät, es war nichts mehr wert und Maitimo am Ende seiner Stärke gewesen. Zu sehr strapaziert und vollends erschöpft. Als er auf den Schwingen des Adlers geflogen war und ihn kühle Winde getragen hatten, war er entschwebt, er wusste es. Lange Zeit war er im Raum geglitten, über die seichten Wolken hinweg, in den Armen von Gerechtigkeit. Trotzdem war Maitimo bewusst gewesen, dass er landen würde. Wohin ihn seine letzte Reise bringen würde. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte, tief in seinem verzweifelten Herzen, diese nicht antreten zu müssen.

Maitimos Landung war ungewöhnlich und ganz anders, als er sie sich ausgemalt hatte. Er hatte mit Folter und Schlägen gerechnet, mit Hetzen und dem Brüllen der unrechtmäßig Verstorbenen, aber nicht mit einem Lächeln und einem Glas voll dunkelrotem Wein, das der Herr des Todes ihm reichte, mit feingliedrigen, spinnenartigen Fingern, sein Gesicht sonderbar verschwommen hinter dem schmalen Spalt seiner dunklen Kapuze. 

Namo hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen, sodass seine Roben elegante Falten schlugen, sein Rücken war durchgedrückt und seine Schultern gerade gespannt. Obwohl sein kunstvoller Sessel keine Lehne hatte, schien es ihn nicht im Geringsten anzustrengen. Maedhros atmete flach ein, roch den rauchigen Hauch eines brennenden Feuers und war überrascht, als neben ihm in einem robusten Kamin seichte Flammen flackerten. 

Er beobachtete, wie das Feuer an den Scheiten leckte und fühlte sich sonderbar leer, ausgemerzt, als würde mit jedem Stück Holz, das neben ihm zu Asche zerfiel, ein Teil seines Selbst verbrennen. Und doch war da jemand, der unermüdlich Scheite nachlegte, denn ganz gleich, wie sehr Maitimo sich wünschte, dass das Feuer doch endlich erlöschen möge, flammte es wieder auf. Namo ihm gegenüber beugte sich vor, kam ihm näher, als er sollte. „Möchtest du nichts sagen?“ 

Maitimo grub seine Finger tief in die Lehnen des Sessels. Lange verdrängte Emotionen schossen mit einer groben Gewalt durch seinen Körper, die er nicht mehr gewohnt war, viel zu ungezügelt und wenig beherrscht. Er wollte schreien und toben, wild um sich schlagen und gleichzeitig seine dumpfe Nichtexistenz zurückbekommen, die ihn so lange Zeit ausgemacht hatte. Ein Knoten bildete sich auf seiner Brusthöhe, in seinem Inneren, den man nicht sehen konnte und der den Ausbruch an quälenden Gefühlen verhinderte, als es ihm gelang, sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten. Namo schien milde beeindruckt.

„Es ist alles gesagt.“ Maitimos Gegenüber lächelte nun kühl und verschränkte seine langen Finger ineinander. Der Schwall von frostigem Atem hauchte ihm entgegen und mit einem Mal knisterte das Feuer heftig neben Maitimo, spuckte böse Flammen in Namos Richtung, der dezent die Augenbrauen verzog, sodass Maitimo die Regung fast nicht aufgefallen wäre, wenn das Leuchten des Kamins nicht solch tiefe Schatten in die verschobene Kapuze geworfen hätte.

„Das denke ich nicht.“

Wieder brannte etwas in Maitimo auf, das er als Zorn entschlüsselte, nicht ernst genommen zu werden. Wer war sein Gegenüber schon, dass er sich anmaßte, über ihn entscheiden und verfügen zu können, berechtigt zu sein, seine unverrückbare Meinung in Frage stellen zu können? Dies war der Tod und hier würde er verweilen müssen, bis die Welt entzwei brach. 

„Ich befürchte“, setzte Namo hinzu und seine klirrenden, eisigen Worte wurden von den lodernden Flammen fast erstickt, „dass du dich nicht ganz meinen Armen wirst hingeben können.“ Es erschien fast wie die Aufforderung eines Geliebten, einer süßen Versprechung wie der dunkle Wein in Namos Händen, der Maitimo locken sollte, ihn einnahm und mit weicher Schwere benetzen sollte. Eine Verlockung, eine unwiderstehliche Versuchung, aber der Unmut war noch nicht in Maitimo erschloss, brannte heißer als jedes sachte Stupsen von Wohltat. 

„Ihr lasst es klingen, als hätte ich eine Wahl“, entgegnete Maitimo bitter und biss sich auf die Lippen, als ihm bewusst wurde, zu wem er sprach. Namo lächelte immer noch, ohne die kleinste Regung und Maitimo kam sich plötzlich mehr wie ein unmündiges Kind vor den Augen des Vala vor, wie er seine Gefühlsregungen so schlecht in seinem Griff hatte. Als würde ihm eine Hand dazu fehlen. 

„Sei dir versichert, dass ich nichts anderes von dir denke.“ Ungestüm brannte Scham auf Maitimos Wangen und er drehte den Hals, um das unangenehme Gefühl von Versagen von sich zu schütteln. Selbst der Tod verachtete ihn. „Ich werte nicht, Maitimo. Ich sage dir nur, was ich sehe und wie du es erkennst, ist nicht mein Belang. Doch darum geht es nicht. Dein Tag ist noch nicht gekommen. Zumindest so lange nicht, wie jemand eifrig darum bemüht sein wird, das Feuer am Leben zu erhalten, welches du so leichtfertig gelöscht sehen wolltest.“ 

„Es war nicht leichtfertig. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr, keine Rettung“, Maitimo antwortete sofort, ohne nachzudenken. Diesmal war er froh, dass er keinen Zorn bei der Aussage verspürte, sondern nur das schale Pochen von einem gewissenslosen Etwas. Dieses sagte ihm, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Er musste sich nicht vor dem Herrn des Todes für seinen Wunsch, in dessen Hallen zu wandeln, rechtfertigen.

„Die gibt es selten wirklich und doch hättest du dich meinem Ruf schon viel früher ergeben können. Was hielt dich davon ab?“, Namo wertete schon wieder nicht, er stellte nur fest. Mit kühler Gelassenheit, als würden ihn Maitimos Belange eigentlich nichts angehen und er schwenkte den Wein zwischen zwei gespreizten Fingern in seiner gläsernen Hülle. Maitimo wusste es. Er wusste, wieso er so verzweifelt gewollt hatte, dass seine Gefangenschaft nur für einige Sekunden enden würde, in denen er Gewissheit erlangen könne, eine Gewissheit, die alles bedeutete, ohne die er nicht gehen konnte.

„Ich…“, er wusste, dass ihm eine Lüge über die Lippen kommen würde, die kroch bereits seinen Hals hinauf und auf eine sonderbare Weise blieb sie dort stecken. Maitimo hustete und hielt sich hastig eine Hand vor den Mund. Namo betrachtete ihn mit undefinierbarem Blick, seine Augen leuchteten durch den Kapuzenschlitz. Er schweifte über die durchsichtigen Finger von Maitimos Hand, die sich mit einer hilflosen Geste auf seine Brust krümmten. „Ich kenne die Wahrheit deines Herzens, versuche nicht, sie vor mir zu leugnen. Maitimo“, sein eigener Name schien ihn zu erschrecken, denn er schaute mit bleichem Gesicht auf, schockiert darüber, wie tief Namos Stimme klingen konnte und er schluckte mehrmals. „Es war eine egoistische Tat, die dich leitete, die dich noch immer führt.“ 

Vermutlich wollte Namo Maitimo reizen und mit einem seltsamen Ruck in sich selbst erkannte er einen Teil von sich wieder, der ihn einst unverkennbar ausgemacht hatte und er hielt stumm gegen den Vorwurf, was ihm ein deutlich sichtbares Lächeln von Namo einbrachte. „Finden wir schon zu uns selbst zurück?“ „Ich habe mich nie verloren.“ Herausfordernd waren seine Augen auf den Herren des Todes gerichtet, als mehr und mehr von sich selbst mit einem mal sein taubes Inneres zu fluten schien und er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder die Segel auf den Wellen seines Selbstbewusstseins setzte.„Das bezweifle ich.“ Hinfort war der tragende Wind und Maitimos Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm: „Weshalb?“ „Wärt ihr sonst hier?“ Maitimo ließ das Thema fallen und blickte zur Seite, hinein in die zitternden Flammen, die ein wenig schwächer brannten, als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Sie schlossen sich seltsam subtil um die Steine an ihrer Fassung, als würden sie versuchen, aus eigener Kraft ihr Gefängnis zu durchbrechen, was ihnen nicht gelang, sodass sie resigniert zurückweichen mussten.

„Er hat mir vergeben, sonst wäre er kaum gekommen“, Maitimo entschied sich, doch noch auf die Frage zu antworten, so ehrlich, wie er es sich selbst erlaubte. „Hat er das tatsächlich? Wieso sollte er?“, Namos Nachfrage schmerzte und wühlte all die Zweifel auf, die Maitimo nicht hören wollte, die ihm nicht gut taten und die er aus sich selbst verbannt wissen wollte. Aber er konnte die einmal aufgeriebenen Worte, die leisen Stimmen in seinem Inneren nicht besiegen. Denn sie wurden nicht von demjenigen übertrumpft, der als einziger die Wahrheit hätte sagen können. 

„Er hat es.“Maitimo mahlte mit dem Kiefer, presste die Wangenknochen so stark aufeinander, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Als wäre es ihm dadurch möglich, alle negativen Gedanken, die Namos stilles Gift auslösten, von ihm fort zu halten. „Was macht dich sicher, hast du es ihm gesagt? Hast du gesprochen, Maitimo oder wie immer geschwiegen und das Unrecht an dir vorbeiziehen lassen?“ Die Stimme hallte seltsam in dem Raum nach, brach sich tausendfach an den Wänden, die schemenhafte Schatten malten, als der Klang sie traf. Silhouetten von vergangenem Leben huschten um den Tod und obwohl sie gesichtslos waren, wusste Maitimo, dass sie ihn anstarrten. Er spürte das Brennen auf der Haut, wo sich ihre Anklage spiegelte und er riss sich mühsam von den schwarzen Leibern los, die sich zu ihrem Gebieter beugten. Ihr Flüstern war zischend, demütigend. Namo hob seine freie Hand, streichelte über das Nichts, als wollte er die Toten beruhigen. Sie klammerten sich wie weinende Kinder an ihn, die sich nach einem Gewitter in das Bett ihrer Eltern flüchteten. Das Weinglas zwischen Namos abgespreizten Finger vibrierte und die Flüssigkeit schlug dunkelrote Wellen. Maitimo schluckte trocken, schüttelte den Kopf und heftete den Blick auf die Kapuze, die schräg geneigt zu den Schatten hinter sich war.

„Ich habe es nicht vorbeiziehen lassen“, räusperte Maitimo sich, seine Kehle rau und mit Schrecken wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Stimme fad klang. Seine Worte hatten keinen Ton, die Bedeutung ging dadurch unter. 

Namo zögerte nicht, starrte ihn nur schweigsam an, sein Lächeln spürbar, sodass Maitimos Finger klamm wurden. „Tatsächlich? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du nur ein einziges Mal im Sinne der Gerechtigkeit gesprochen.“ 

Der Tod, einst so fern, nun so nah. Hatte er nicht Gerechtigkeit verlangt? Sein Großvater, mit leeren Augen unter den weisen Brauen, den Blick gebrochen. Das erste Mal ein falsches Sterben, ein sinnloses Sterben, das nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Eine fallende Krone in einem Ozean aus Lichtlosigkeit und plötzlich hatte Maitimo nicht mehr atmen können. Bewusstsein um Vergänglichkeit war für eine unsterbliche Seele nur schwer zu verkraften. Alles, was man liebte, würde schwinden. Das war nicht gerecht, wenn man etwas Endloses vor sich hatte. Bewahren, behüten. Beschützen, für was es sich zu leben lohnte. Sich für seine eigene Gerechtigkeit einsetzen. „Das ist nicht wahr“, stieß Maitimo bitter aus und suchte bewusst den Blick hinter den fliegenden Stoffen vor Namos verhülltem Gesicht. 

„Findekáno handelte gerecht. Nicht selbstgerecht. Darin liegt ein Unterschied.“ Maitimo kannte die Worte des Todes, bevor er sie aussprach. Trotzdem stachen sie sich mit Gewalt in ihn. Wo lag schon der Unterschied? Wer war selbstlos, wenn er nie Selbstlosigkeit erfahren hatte? Maitimo kam keine Antwort über die Lippen und er wusste, dass er sich selbst belog, als das Bild seiner Mutter vor seinem geistigen Auge aufflammte. Nur einmal hatte sie für sich gehandelt und dafür hatte sie ihren wertvollsten Besitz opfern müssen. Maitimo hatte sich nicht verabschiedet, er hatte sich nicht umgewandt, sobald er das Haus verlassen hatte. Was hinter ihm lag, bedurfte keines weiteren Blickes, denn es war vergangen. Er hatte sich verraten gefühlt, von seiner eigenen Mama, die ihnen ihre Gerechtigkeit verwehren wollte. Maitimo hatte nicht verstanden, dass der wahre Fehler bei ihm selbst lag. Und nun war sie fort, wie so vieles, was einstmals der Glanz seines Lebens gewesen war. 

Namos Hände waren kühl, als sie über Maitimos Wangen schwebten, sie aber nicht auf seine Haut legten. „Ab und an hilft uns ein Blick zurück, um zu erkennen, worauf wir unsere Zukunft bauen sollten, doch nicht jeder ist mutig genug, diesen zu riskieren. Viel zu oft sehen wir dann Dinge, die wir nicht wahrhaben wollen und immer müssen wir dafür einen Preis zahlen. Findekáno hat den Blick nicht gescheut.“ Maitimo fühlte sich einmal mehr wie ein gescholtenes Kind. Der Tod trug blutige Wellen mit sich, auf denen er davongesegelt war, ohne einen Blick zurück, viel zu gefangen in dem tosenden Sturm des Sieges und der Aufregung. Das letzte Mal, als er Fingons Gesicht gesehen hatte, war bei ihrem Aufbruch in Tirion gewesen. Mit einem halben Lächeln eines kurzen Abschiedes, mit dem unerschütterlichen Glauben daran, sich wiederzusehen, wenn die erste Rast anstand. Es waren seitdem lastende Jahre vergangen und der Schmerz des Vermissens schnürte Maitimo ganz plötzlich die Kehle zu. Er schlug Namos Hände von sich, die ihn nicht berührt hatten und ihn trotzdem zu erfrieren drohten, wäre da nicht die tosende Wut in seinem Inneren gewesen. 

„Dann hätte er mich töten sollen.“ Namo hatte sich nicht von seinem Stuhl bewegt, fiel Maitimo auf, als die Flammen im Kamin mit ihm loderten und seinem Gegenüber zischend entgegen sprangen. Es entsprach einer gewissen Ironie, diese Äußerung vor dem Tod selbst laut auszusprechen, doch Maitimo fiel es nicht auf. Die Antwort war bedacht, mit einem Schwanken des Weines und einem Heulen der Schattengestalten hinter Namo.

„Es ist niemals gerecht, ein Leben zu nehmen. Das würde Findekáno widersprechen“, es war keine Spitze in Maitimos Richtung, sonderbar unbetont gesprochen, als würde Namo nichts von dem aufgewühlten Innenleben seines Gegenübers mitbekommen, seltsam stumpf und emotionslos. Über jeden Ausbruch an Gefühl erhaben und doch dazu in der Lage, jedes einzelne hervorzurufen. 

Er kam sich kindisch vor, nahezu albern, als er tonlos antwortete: „Ich weiß.“ 

Namo schien hinter seinem Blick aus Schatten zu lächeln, nur leicht, wie der Vorbote eines schlimmen Gewitters. „Trotzdem hast du es getan“, meinte er sanft, schwenkte den roten Wein, ließ ihn Spritzen und über den Rand des Glases Wellen aus blutigem Genuss schwappen. Hinter ihm an der Wand heulten die Schatten, kreischten eine unlautere Melodie, den Misston ihres unverdienten Schicksals. 

Maitimo wollte sich die Ohren zu halten, wollte abwechselnd fliehen und Namo anschreien, solange nur das böse Winseln einen Einhalt hatte und er es nicht länger ertragen musste. Doch anstatt einen Versuch zu starten, zu gehen, hielt er aus, als der leise Anflug von Rechtfertigung sich in ihm zu regen begann, der kleine Keim eines Unwillens, welchen er trotz jahrelanger Folter trug, der wohl niemals ganz verschwinden würde. Er verzog die Lippen, als die Schemen wieder weinten. „Wir hatten keine Wahl.“ „Man hat immer eine Wahl“, die Antwort war schnell, Namo schien seine Gedanken erneut und mit einer Exaktheit erraten zu haben, die Maitimo erschreckte. Doch was wusste der Tod schon von einer Wahl? Was konnte er wissen, der er als unparteiischer Richter in seinen dunklen Hallen saß und wartete, bis die Welt sich wandelte? Der Gleichsam größter Schrecken und größte Wohltat für das Herz eines Elben sein konnte? Was wusste er über eine Wahl, die er niemals würde treffen müssen? Das Feuer im Kamin züngelte.

„Nein“, Maitimos Stimme scholl kräftig, hallte an den Wänden wieder und seine blassen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, Nägel bohrten sich in seine durchscheinende Haut. Der Schrecken war sein Los gewesen, nun würde er warten. Seine Wahl war getroffen, auch wenn Namo sie nicht verstehen würde. 

„Nein?“ 

„Jetzt habe ich keine Wahl mehr.“ 

„Tatsächlich?“ 

„Ihr werdet mich nicht gehen lassen.“ 

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen.“ 

Er stieß ihn von sich, als Maitimo sich erheben wollte und die ganze Macht der boshaften Gewissheit raubte ihm beinah die spärliche Atemluft. „Weshalb“, seine Stimme war rau, leise und gepresst, „sprecht ihr dann von einer Wahl?“ 

Maitimo konnte sein Gesicht immer noch nicht sehen, zu tief war Namo die Kapuze über die Augen gezogen. Doch die feurigen Zungen der Schatten beleuchteten für schemenhafte Bruchteile den geisterhaften Zug eines schmalen Lächelns, getränkt in den törichten Flüssen des Schicksals. Namo ahnte, was kommen würden und einmal mehr spielte er mit Maitimos Unwissenheit.

„Weil du selbst entscheiden musst“, er machte eine Pause und koste die weinenden Seelen an seiner Seite, „Maitimo“, sein Blick huschte über seine Gestalt und Maitimo spürte, wie seine Haut unangenehm zu brennen begann. Namo sollte seinen Namen nicht mehr aussprechen. Niemand sollte diesen Namen je wieder aussprechen. „Wohin dein Weg dich tragen wird. Ob dich dein Feuer letztendlich verzehrt oder deine Erlösung sein wird.“ 

Eine sonderbare Stille herrschte danach vor, eine jener sonderlichen, die mehr auf den Ohren dröhnte, als dass sie tatsächlich geruhsames Schweigen versprach. Es war den Valar eigen, in Rätseln zu sprechen und Maitimo hätte im ersten Moment viel dafür gegeben, nachzufragen, welches Feuer er meinte und was ihn zu verzehren drohte. Wie er es auffassen musste, um es zu verstehen. Doch er schwieg in die Ruhe hinein, die nur von dem leidenden Stöhnen der Geister unterbrochen wurde und ab und an von dem zischenden Feuer im Kamin. Seine Hände schienen von dem bröckelnden Feuer in Brand gesteckt zu sein, als er sich aufrichtete und nach der funkelnden Karaffe mit Wein griff. Sie brach das Licht und es strahlte hell durch seine Haut hindurch. 

„Ihr wisst es bereits“, meinte Maitimo. 

„Vermutlich weiß ich es schon, ja“, Namo wirkte resolut, sein Blick schien eingefangen von dem plätschernden Wein und dem hellen Licht zu sein. Maitimo schnaubte. „Könnt ihr es mir nicht einfach sagen und wir sparen uns den grausamen Weg? Falls ihr euch erinnert habe ich diesen bereits durchlaufen.“ 

Namo lachte unerwartet und die kalten Schauer ließen sich selbst vom wärmenden Feuer nicht zurückdrängen. „Du glaubst, du hättest Folter durchlitten, Maitimo? Du weißt noch nichts. Gar nichts.“ 

Bittere Qual und schreckliche Bilder würgten sich seine Kehle nach oben und Maitimo konnte sie selbst mit einem kräftigen Schlucken nicht mehr hinabdrängen. Sie trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen und seine Knöcheln knackten. „Ich weiß mehr“, er musste sich bemühen, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte, „als Ihr glaubt.“ 

„Du glaubst, du weißt mehr, als ich glaube“, Namo wischte seine Qual mit einer eleganten Handbewegung fort, als wäre sie nichts wert. Maitimo fühlte den dumpfen Schlag auf der Brust. Sein Leiden war nichts gewesen. Er war nur zu schwach es richtig zu ertragen. „Das ist ein Unterschied.“ Maitimo wusste nicht, ob Namo sich noch auf seinen vorigen Satz berief oder viel eher seine Gedanken erraten hatte. Und mit einem Mal kam ihm der schreckliche Gedanke auf, dass dies alles nur ein Schauspiel war, ein weiterer böser Streich, um ihn endgültig zu brechen. „Wer sagt mir, dass das kein Trick von Morgoth ist?“, Maitimos Kopf ruckte nach oben. 

Namo schien nicht überrascht. Allerdings schien ihm auch nicht viel daran zu liegen, den furchtbaren Verdacht abzumildern. „Das ist nicht an mir, dir zu sagen. Doch was hast du schon zu verlieren? Wenn du bleibst, dann bleibst du bis ans Ende der Zeit, bis Iluvatar selbst den Himmel zerbricht. Wenn du gehst, wer weiß, ob du nicht wieder das gut machen kannst, was dich in deinem Inneren so sehr erschöpft.“ 

„Ich habe doch schon aufgegeben!“, Maitimo wollte sich erheben und realisierte mit einem geringen Maß an Unmut, dass Namo ihn auf seinem Sessel hielt. Mit einer Gewalt, die er sich zuvor nicht hatte ausmalen können. Das unwillige Aufbegehren in seinem Herzen wollte allerdings nicht verschwinden, wurde noch heftiger und brach in ungezügelten Bahnen aus ihm hervor: „Ich wollte doch nicht mehr gehen! Vor langer Zeit schon bin ich Eurem Ruf in die Hallen gefolgt, wollte ihm nacheilen und mich Eurem Dienste anvertrauen“, er spürte den Wehmutstropfen Namos Kehle hinabrinnen, als dieser das Weinglas hob. Anklagend sah er ihn an. „Wieso bin ich hier? Wieso rede ich mit Euch und warum durfte meine Entscheidung nicht endgültig sein?“ 

„Weil jemand Euer Feuer schürt“, fuhr Namo ihn an und für einen Sekundenbruchteil blitzte Verzeihen in seiner Gestalt auf, als hätte er selbst schon längst Gnade über Maitimo walten lassen, auch, wenn es ihm eigentlich nicht erlaubt war, diese zu zeigen. 

„Weil ich nicht zwei Elben für den Preis von einem behüten kann. Weil die zweite Seele noch im Leben weilt und nicht bereit ist, euch oder gar sich selbst aufzugeben. Denn das wäre nicht gerecht. Sie wird noch gebraucht.“ Maitimo war zu sehr von dem ersten Teil abgelenkt, alsdass er bemerkt hätte, was der zweite Part über ihn selbst aussagte. 

„Also seid ihr das? Ein Richter? Bin ich deshalb hier? Um mein Urteil entgegenzunehmen, damit Ihr gerecht handelt?“ „Nein“, warf Namo ein und Maitimo war sich nicht sicher, welche seiner Aussagen er meinte. Doch ganz ungleich ihm selbst erklärte er sich tatsächlich, „ ich bin kein solch weiser Richter, wie der, aus dem Euer Leben spricht. Bewahrt ihn gut. Er ist mehr wert, als egoistische Wünsche.“ 

Maitimo wollte sagen, dass jeder Wunsch egoistisch war, dass Namo ihn manipulierte, zurück in sein Leben zu finden, welches er so bereitwillig aufgegeben hätte. Er tat es nicht. Stattdessen betrachtete er die hellen Flammen, das einzige Licht in den finsteren Hallen und fragte sich, wer es entzündet hatte.

„Wer hell leuchtet“, Namo war seinem Blick gefolgt, seine Worte hallten einmal mehr und sie wirkten weit fort, „kann die Dunkelheit im Zaum halten.“


	12. 9. Kapitel: Des Albtraums Ende

**9\. Kapitel: Des Albtraums Ende**

 

_„Ihr braucht euch nicht zu fürchten.  
Denn wenn ihr erwacht, wird es unter grünen Hainen von Unendlichkeit sein.“  
(Dior Eluchil zu seinen Söhnen Elured und Elurin)._

 

Er fiel in endlose Dunkelheit, die seine Sinne betäubte und ihm die Macht über sich selbst aus der Hand nahm. Nach Luft schnappend schlug er mit den Armen um sich, donnerte mit der verletzten Hand gegen das Eisengestell vor dem Feuer. Seine Beine knickten um und sein Rücken krachte gegen die Steine. 

Gewissheit hielt ihn als Geisel, lachte über seine Schwäche und Fingon spürte den malmenden Schmerz seines Körpers kaum. Im Inneren brach sein Herz auf und löschte mit blutiger Pein seine zuvor schwächlich flackernde Zuversicht. Der Boden unter seinen ausgestreckten Beinen schwankte, bebte in schierer Panik der Wahrhaftigkeit, die sich vor ihm abspielte und er konnte keinen rettenden Anker finden, um sich wieder an Land zu ziehen. Matt glitt sein Geist in die Wellen von Finsternis ab, so viel leichter zu ertragen, als die kreischende Qual des Loslassens, gegen die er sich so lange gesträubt hatte. 

Er ist geschwunden.   
Es flüsterte. Fingon presste die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie weiß wurden, schüttelte den Kopf und quetschte die Augen zusammen. 

Er ist geschwunden.   
Es zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf ihn. Die Hände auf die Ohren gedrückt schwanden ihm die Sinne und die Wahrheit vor seinen Augen, die sich nicht leugnen, nicht ignorieren ließ, zog in seinem Inneren an der Seele, riss sie in tausend unkenntliche Fetzen. Fiebriges Licht blendete ihn, das er aus einer falschen Zeit zu kennen glaubte. Sonst so wahrhaftig und rein kämpfte er nun dagegen an, wehrte sich gegen das Drängen der blendenden Macht, die die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn in eine andere Welt befahl. 

Nein.   
Er wusste nicht, woher er die Gegenwehr gegen den tauben Sturm seiner Gedanken nahm. Mit dem Schwung einer überirdischen Macht zuckte sein Brustkorb nach vorne. Die Gelenke in den Händen krachten, als sie sein Gewicht reflexartig auffingen. Fingon betrachtete, wie seine Finger im flackernden Feuerschein zuckten, sich unter den Schatten wandelten und für einen wahnwitzigen Moment glaubte er, gesplittertes Glas und dunkelroten Wein zu sehen.

Kämpfe. Sei tapfer.   
Man sagte, die Stimme der Gedanken sei der Nachhall von Iluvatars letztem Abschiedsgruß, als er die ersten Eldar an den Ufern des Cuivien zurückgelassen hatte. Sie entspringe dem traumverhangenen Wunsch danach, eine letzte Bindung zum Vater aller Dinge zu wahren. Fingon hatte der Geschichte nie viel Glauben geschenkt und gerade jetzt sah er nichts Göttliches, nichts Übernatürliches in sich, sondern erinnerte sich bei dem Blick auf den zerfurchten Dielenboden in der Dunkelheit an das glänzende Haar seiner Mutter im schwachen Schimmer des letzten Feuers. Zurückgelassen stand sie in der leeren Halle der Erinnerung, ein blasser Geist hinter den Wellen der lastenden Jahrzehnte.

Seine Hände gehorchten ihm nicht, als er die Arme ausstrecken wollte, um den weißen Saum ihres Kleides zu berühren.Mit einem schiefen Lächeln, das dem seinen so ähnlich war, drehte sie sich hinter das Licht. Eine Woge voll bittersüßem Schmerz bäumte sich in Fingon auf. Ein Teil von Vergangenheit schien für immer verloren und das lange Sehnen, das hinter dem undurchdringlichen Eis der Helcaraxe viel zu lange eingefroren gewesen war, verschwand in den schluckenden Meeren von drehender Zeit, die ihn mit einem gewaltigen Ruck zurück in das Hier und Jetzt warf. 

„Mein Prinz“, schrill hallte das Echo in der Leere seines Geistes wider. Fingon wunderte sich über die Trägheit seines Kopfes, mit der er sich dem Lärm zuwendete. Es dauerte viel zu viele Wimpernschläge, bis das scharfe Blitzen vor seinen Augen verschwand. Mühsam schwankte sein Körper durch den Raum, die vielen Glieder ungeschickt von sich gestreckt, als würde Fingon gerade erst das Laufen lernen. Plump sanken seine Arme an den Seiten herab und er war ungewollt froh über den stützenden Körper einer dienstbefohlenen Elbin. Er achtete nicht auf sie, überhörte ihr ersticktes Keuchen und vergaß, dass er, obwohl sie eine Noldo war, das Gewicht eines ausgewachsenen Mannes nicht stemmen konnte. Er spürte die Schwere seiner Knie zuerst und nahm ein röchelndes Einatmen war, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass es von ihm selbst kam. 

Unscharfe Lichtflecken gaukelten vor ihm, schwere Soldatenstiefel aus abgewetztem Leder trommelten über den Boden. Unsanfte Arme hoben ihn an, untermalt von der aufgewühlten Hetzerei zu vieler Elben und dem panischen Rufen seines Namens. Eine dunkle Stimme, die zu lange nicht gehört worden war, um sie eindeutig zuordnen zu können und doch zauberte sie ein Lächeln auf Fingons fahle Lippen, als er einer willenlosen Puppe gleich durch die erdrückenden Gänge geschleppt wurde. 

 

***

„Bleibt liegen“, es war weder befehlsgewohnt noch besonders eindrucksvoll und das hastig nachgeschobene „ich bitte Euch“ ließ Fingon selbst durch geschlossene Augen den unsicheren Blick erhaschen. Er richtete sich mit Schwung auf und wurde von zwei kleinen Händen auf seiner Brust abgefangen. Einen Moment blinzelte Fingon das aufkeimende Schwindelgefühl fort, bevor sich sein Fokus schärfte und Athiels besorgter Ausdruck sichtbar wurde. Ihr braunes Haar war ungebunden und ohne das sindatypische Kopftuch wirkte sie den Noldor überraschend ähnlich. Wären da nicht die erschöpften Schatten unter den Lidern gewesen.

„So fesselt Ihr ihn gewiss nicht ans Bett“, knurrte es plötzlich von rechts und ein Griff um Fingons Schulter, schmerzhaft zielgerichtet und ganz ohne Pardon, drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen. Ein Zähnezusammenbeißen verhinderte, dass Fingon bei der groben Behandlung einen Laut von sich gab. Murrend glitt die rechte Hand an seinen Kopf. „Geht das auch sanfter, Aredhel?“ 

„Nein“, kam die barsche Antwort und sie klang viel zu sehr nach Fingons Mutter, um weitere Widerworte zu geben. Aredhel hatte die Arme verschränkt und ihr gerauftes Haar zeugte von einer durchzechten Nacht. An Athiel gewandt nahm ihre Stimme plötzlich einen viel sanfteren Ton an: „Seht Ihr, so schlecht kann es ihm nicht gehen, er gibt schon Widerworte.“ 

Fingon brauchte einige Sekunden, bis die Bedeutung ihn nahezu ohrfeigte. Mit einem Satz, den weder Athiels Hände noch der Griff seiner Schwester aufhalten konnte, sprang er über die Matratze. Kühler Wind strich über seinen nackten Körper und er sah sich suchend um, bis er seine Kleidung auf einem Stuhl zusammengepfercht sah. Eindeutig Aredhels Werk. Sein Kopf vibrierte unangenehm, die blauen Flecken stießen schmerzhaft an und die Schürfwunden klaubten sich in den Stoff.

„Nelyo“, es war ein Wort, ohne eine Frage dahinter formulieren zu müssen oder näher ins Detail zu gehen. Fingon brauchte einen Blick auf die erstarrten Elbinnen vor sich. Die Lippen seiner Schwester waren halb geöffnet, Athiels Augen betreten gesenkt und das nagende Gefühl der Angst, welches der Schlaf vertrieben hatte, war mit einer Gewaltigkeit zurück. Zu laut und ungeschickt schlug Fingon die Tür seines Zimmers auf, richtete die Schnürungen an seinem Kragen mehr schlecht als recht und eilte den bekannten Weg mit fliegenden Schritten. Nur, um kurz vor der geschlossenen Pforte abrupt anzuhalten.

Es rumorte im Inneren. 

Das konnte Fingon deutlich an den gedämpften Stimmen, dem Klappern von einigen gläsernen Objekten und dem ruhigen Schwappen von Wasser hören. An sich war das kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Doch den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen waren mindestens drei Leute hinter der Tür versammelte und da ansonsten nur Athiel und er selbst sich hinter die geschlossenen Pforten des verurteilten Sippenmörders wagten, stand Fingon vor einem nicht gerade kleinen Rätsel, wer sich denn ein Herz gefasst haben könnte, seinen gesunden Verstand einzusetzen, um den verletzten Sohn Feanors doch noch zu besuchen.

Fingon legte nachdenklich den Kopf schräg, sodass seine schwarzen Strähnen locker um ihn fielen. Er rieb die Fingerknöchel vor sich in einer nervösen Geste aufeinander. Weshalb zeigte man gerade jetzt wieder Interesse an Maedhros, wenn die ungesagte Panik zwischen den geflüsterten Worten in den versammelten Mengen seines Volkes anschwoll?

Es ertönte ein Klirren und Fingons Augen weiteten sich von plötzlicher Erkenntnis. Was war, wenn sein Vater beschlossen hatte, Nelyo aus der Sicherheit ihres Lagers zu entfernen? Wenn er seinen obersten Beratern aus schierer Resignation doch noch nachgegeben hatte? Ein dumpfes Rumpel scholl aus dem Inneren. Oder schlimmer, wenn Fingon sich doch nicht getäuscht hatte und er…

Fingon platzten ohne zu klopfen in den Raum, seine Schritte stolpernd und überhastet. Er fing den überschüssigen Schwung seines Oberkörpers mit ausgestreckten Armen ab, seine geöffneten Ärmel flatterten, als sein Blick eingefangen wurde. Niemand der Anwesenden schien ihn zu bemerken, als er stockend auf der Schwelle stand. Sein Gästezimmer war ihm natürlich bekannt und doch wirkte es in jener Sekunde, als er es betrat, wie ein groteskes Abbild einer jener Wünsche, die er sich lange vorgestellt hatte und die ihm eine Offenbarung für das waren, was nicht sein konnte. So hätte es von Beginn an sein sollen. Aglor lehnte über dem Verletzten, gelassen und ruhig, mit einem kennenden Blick.

Abschätzig verzog Fingolfin die Lippen und beinah hätte Fingon die väterliche Besorgnis hinter seiner aufgesetzten Hofmaske nicht entdeckt. 

„Was tut ihr hier?“, Fingon fragte niemand bestimmten, seine Stimme war zu rau und untaxierend, um wirklich jemanden ansprechen zu können, doch er sah seinen Vater dabei an, mit dem gleichen, anklagenden Blick, den Fingolfin aus seiner Jugend kannte. Fingon trug ihn noch oft genug, wenn Aredhel das letzte Stück Birnenkuchen bekam. Sanft entfaltende Zärtlichkeit streichelte die groben Züge, die Fingolfin sich in dieser bitteren Welt angeeignet hatte und das verschwommene Bild seines kuchenverklebten Kindes an der hochherrschaftlichen Tafel von Noldoran glühte funkengleich in der starren Griesgrämigkeit des grauen Tages. Der ernste Blick von Aglor ließ das Traumbild verrutschen und Fingons pausbäckige Wangen wurden schmal und blass. Unverständnis lag in den zu erwachsenen Augen seines Sohnes. 

Es ergab keinen Sinn, dass er hier war, es war irrational und entzog sich jeglicher Logik, die Fingon zuvor noch im Ansatz seines Geistes verspürt hatte. Die Messer der Heiler schlugen am Rande neben der Kommode aufeinander und es war ein stetiger, leiser Unterton von summendem Gespräch zu vernehmen, das nicht für jedes Ohrenpaar bestimmt war. Er hätte sich darauf konzentrieren müssen, um es zu verstehen. Es waren besorgte, teilweise abwertende Blicke, die sich die Heiler zuwarfen, mit dem unterschwelligen Klang danach, als würden sie etwas falsch machen und sich dessen durchaus bewusst sein.

„Weißt du es wirklich nicht?“, verspätet hallte die Antwort mit gewählt ruhiger Stimme. Fingolfin sah nicht wieder auf, sein Blick war weiter starr auf den Verletzten gerichtet. Plötzlich änderte sich seine Mimik und der vorige Schatten eines Lächelns, der bei der Erinnerung auf seine Mundwinkel geschlichen war, wurde angespannt, als wären ihm die Worte zuwider. Sie bedurften seiner gesamten Aufmerksamkeit und er wusste nicht, wie er komplett mit ihnen umgehen sollte. 

Das schwarze Haar seines Vaters strich sachte über die Laken, bildete einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zu dem gebrochenen Körper, der unter ihnen ruhte und ebenso bleich wirkte, wie Fingon es gewohnt war. Er beugte sich zu Fingolfin hinab, senkte die Stimme. 

„Du tust es nicht für mich“, stellte Fingon fest. Mit der linken Hand um seinen rechten Ellbogen geschlungen, die Wangen farblos eingefallen, sah man ihm den Sturz und die folgende Erschöpfung an. Fingolfins Lippen zuckten zur Antwort, seine Brauen spielten, als er gedanklich mehrmals umformulierte, was eigentlich einen klaren Ton gebraucht hätte. Für einen Moment wollte Fingon Bedauern im Gesicht seines Vaters lesen, ob für sein spätes Handeln oder seine wahren Beweggründe konnte er nicht entziffern. Es war ins Blaue hineingeraten gewesen. Dumpf pochte es in Fingons Herz und der Anflug von Enttäuschung wandelte sich in ein müdes Lächeln. Man konnte Liebe nicht mit Verpflichtungen gleichsetzen und doch schmerzte es, zu wissen, dass nicht Fingon der Beweggrund gewesen war, Nelyo seine wohlverdiente Chance zu geben.Sein Vater sah ihn nicht weiter an, nur das leichte Spannen seines Kiefers verdeutlichte den kurzen Schwall von Emotion, der zu schnell unter die Fugen von Realität gesperrt wurde. Es war nur ein dünner Riss, den die Erkenntnis erzeugt hatte, aber er würde reichen, um sie voneinander zu entfernen.

Fingolfins Hände hatten die blassen Wangen eingefasst und Nelyos Kopf angehoben. Mit geschlossenen Augen murmelte er leise, unverständliche Worte und sein Haarschmuck klimperte dazu, wie eine unterschwellige Melodie. Silbriger Dunst schien um ihn zu wabern, in einer feinen, leichten Substanz. Fingolfins Worte rhythmischer wurden und aus seiner Kehle ein weiches Summen floss, dass sich wie der Lauf einer sprudelnden Quelle durch die silbernen Wölkchen bahnte. Fingolfins Finger spannte sich an, zogen Nelyo näher zu sich und der Nebel um sie herum wurde dichter. Draußen donnerte es zum ersten Mal, bevor das unüberhörbare Klatschen von Regen das Murmeln seines Vaters übertönte. 

Es war ein kaum sichtbares Flattern der Lider auszumachen, als Nelyo den Kopf in Fingolfins Berührung drehte. Unsicher abwartend ballte Fingon die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten, rückte näher an seinen Vater heran, der die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte und Nelyo mit festem Griff an Ort und Stelle hielt. Fingolfins Lippen hatten sich angestrengt verzogen und seine Schultern krampften sich so stark an, dass es sogar durch den Stoff seiner Roben deutlich von Fingon erkannt wurde.Sekunden lang geschah gar nichts.

Dann wurde Fingolfin zurückgestoßen und riss Fingon beinah mit sich, der intuitiv die Arme ausstreckte und seinen Vater vor dem Sturz bewahrend packte. Der silbrige Dunst verrauchte. Ein versichernder Blick traf Fingolfin, der sich mit einem knappen Nicken als unversehrt herausstellte. Es dauerte trotzdem einen Moment, bis er Fingons Oberarme aus seinen Händen entließ, sich mit einem Glattstreichen seiner Kleidung wieder gerade hinstellte. 

„Hoheit“, es war so viel Fassungslosigkeit herauszuhören, dass Fingolfin sich zu den Heilern umwand, um herauszufinden, wer gesprochen hatte. Doch sie alle starrten entgeistert hinter ihn, beleuchtet von unerklärlichem Licht. Viel zu erschrocken, um zu wirklicher Handlung fähig zu sein. 

Fingolfin drehte den Kopf.

Goldrote Lichtschimmer strahlten um die aufrecht sitzende Gestalt. Das weiße Laken war halb verrutscht von seiner bandagierten Brust gefallen. Finger gruben sich in Fingolfins Oberarm zurück und er wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass Fingon in diesem Moment mehr Halt für sich selbst suchte, als seinen Vater zu stützen.

Nelyos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln, als er sich der Blicke bewusst wurde, doch es erreichte nicht ganz seine Augen, bei deren Anblick Fingolfin stockend Luft holte.Aus Nelyafinwes Blick, der schon immer von tiefer Willenskraft durchtränkt gewesen war, brannte ihm ein unbekanntes Feuer entgegen. Mächtige, weiße Flammen, die ein Inferno im ganzen Raum entzündeten, die sprudelten und blitzten, als hätte Nelyo selbst Mühe, sie im Zaum zu halten. Ein ernster Zug mischte sich trotzallem in sie. 

Fingolfin bekam ein Nicken, kaum erkennbar und doch mit einem ungesagten Dank, als wüsste Nelyo, welche Unannehmlichkeiten er auf sich genommen hatte, um ihn gesund zu pflegen. Fingolfin schauerte, wendete jedoch nicht die Augen ab, als er mit einer der gleichen, wortlosen Gesten antwortete.   
Ein Herrscher zum anderen.

Das Feuer in Nelyos Blick schien zu prasseln, sobald er den Kopf drehte und die Flammen darin flackerten auf, als er Fingon traf. Mit einer undeutbaren Mimik schluckte dieser trocken und blinzelte mehrfach, als könnte er nicht glauben, was vor ihm geschah. Seine Gedanken konnte man nicht aus seinem unlesbaren Ausdruck erahnen, fast schienen seine Augen ausgebrannt von der Macht, die in Nelyos leuchtendem Feuer zu finden war. 

Doch als dieser Fingons Namen aussprach, in einem ersten Versuch, seiner lange abwesenden und ungebrauchten Stimme wieder einen Nutzen zu geben, die deshalb nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen war, schien ein Teil des goldenen Lichtes, das um Nelyo flimmerte, zu Fingon zu wandern. Und das tiefe Einatmen seines Sohnes, der einen halben Schritt hinter seiner Schulter hervorgetan hatte und mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen nach jenem die Hand ausstreckte, für den er so viel geopfert hatte, ließ Fingon erstrahlen.

Fingolfin schloss seine Augen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, Gewissheiten würden sich besser vor ihm verbergen.


	13. 10. Kapitel: Vertraute Fremde

**10\. Kapitel: Vertraute Fremde**

 

_„Wahre Liebe vergisst man nicht.  
Man trauert, man versteht das Unausweichliche.  
Und hört doch nie auf, ihre Schemen zu suchen.“  
(Turgon, König von Gondolin)_

 

Mit jedem Schritt, den Fingon näher zu Nelyafinwë trat, schien dieser mehr Farbe unter die blasse Haut zu bekommen und die tiefen Furchen, die Arme, Brust, Hals und Wangen sichtlich entstellten, verschwanden beinah gänzlich von seinen Konturen. 

Fingolfin neigte den Kopf, betrachtete seinen Sohn, der überraschend leicht ein Teil des merkwürdigen Lichtes war, das um Nelyo flatterte, als sei es ein abschirmender Vorhang, hinter den keiner außer den beiden je einen Blick hätte werfen sollen. 

„Ich denke, wir gehen.“

Obwohl Aglor keine Sekunde zuvor unter Nelyos Blick kaum merklich zusammengezuckt war, verriet ihn der Spott seiner Verbeugung.   
Fingolfins Hand schnellte in einer überraschend ungestümen Geste nach vorne, hätte beinah unzeremoniell Aglors Arm umschlossen. Im letzten Moment blieb sie stehen, als erinnere sie sich noch vor dem König an ihre gute Erziehung. Aglor hielt inne. 

„Was Ihr getan habt, kann Euch kaum vergolten werden“, ernst suchte Fingolfin nach einem Funken von Verständnis in den Augen des Heilers, griff nach der stillen Sympathie gleicher Einstellung. „Ich weiß, was es bedeutet. Und ich versichere Euch, dass nichts vergessen ist.“ 

„Ihr führtet uns stets sicher. Ich habe kein Anrecht, Euch hierbei in Frage zu stellen“, Aglors Kieferknochen zuckten bei den Worten und obgleich Fingolfin ein sachtes Flüstern von Ehrerbietung gegenüber der bedingungslosen Treue in seinem Geist hörbar wurde, war es doch die Erleichterung einer anderen Gewissheit, die die stürmische Last von seinem Herzen wehte. Der Heiler hatte Fingons Blick keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. 

Fingolfin hätte beinah den suchenden Ausdruck verpasst, der einer Bitte vorauseilte.   
„Doch ich wäre Euch verbunden, wenn ich diese Räumlichkeiten nie wieder betreten müsste.“ 

Die Abneigung war noch nicht erkaltet, sie glühte stärker am Hass, als dass Fingolfin es hätte überhören können. Keine noch so frostige Nacht konnte den brennenden Schmerz des Verrats erfrieren und für einen Moment wünschte sich Fingolfin, dass er dem Gefühl ebenso einfach hätte nachgeben können, wie die Heiler, die vor der Tür in kleinen Grüppchen standen, Ehrfurcht von Zorn in ihren Blicken abgelöst.   
An der Schwelle blieb er stehen und erlaubte sich, sich der Besorgnis eines Vaters zu ergeben. 

Über die Schulter hinweg hatte sich Fingon an der Bettkannte niedergelassen und sekundenlang schien es, als sei ein wenig des Segensreiches der Jugend des Prinzen zurück und es läge noch in Fingolfins Händen, ihn vor Leid und Qual zu beschützen. Doch mit einer Gewissheit, die aus dem Feuer von Nelyos überirdischem Blick sprach, wusste er, dass es niemals seine Aufgabe gewesen war.   
Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Fingolfin musste wieder König sein. 

Es brauchte nur das Klackern der schweren Tür und Fingon atmete.   
Zum ersten Mal, seit er sich erinnern konnte, atmete er wieder, als hätte Nelyos Blick das frostige Zittern seines Inneren getaut und sich damit selbst gekühlt. Gemeinsam als die weiße Flamme vereint, die die Welt erwartet hatte. 

Fingon fasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Er sagte es nicht, doch er wusste, dass Nelyo ihn verstanden hatte.   
Jede Sekunde, die ungesagt zwischen ihnen taumelte, jedes Feuer, das sie entfacht hatte, alle Tränen, alles Blut wurde unwichtig, als Fingon sich an Nelyos Hand erinnerte, die sich jetzt rau um seine eigenen schlang. Sie war zerfurchter, gekerbt, zerschnitten. Doch sie hatte den gleichen Druck, das selbe spielerische Tippen von Ring- und kleinem Finger. Vielleicht huschte eine Emotion über Nelyos Gesicht, als er die bandagierte Rechte dazunehmen wollte, doch in diesem Moment war es nicht wichtig.

Obgleich Jahrhunderte zwischen ihnen lagen, rückte die Welt an ihren Platz zurück, als sie sich erinnerten.  
Der süße Schmerz versiegte in lichterlohen Flammen und ließ Asche zurück, die zartes Leuchten entfachte, die einmal mehr das lodernde Feuer in ihnen werden würde, was dazu bestimmt war, die Unendlichkeit zu überdauern. 

Vielleicht wollte Fingon es aussprechen, vielleicht lagen die Worte auf Nelyos Zunge. Doch wann immer einer der beiden das Wort erheben wollte, unterbrach ihn der andere, küsste sie von dessen Lippen und verstand ihre Süße, die Schwere, die Qual, das Laster. Sie teilten Schmerz und Angst mit ihren Körpern, fuhren die Narben entlang, tasteten nach der Pein und spendeten stillen Trost, wann immer der andere die Augen abwenden musste. 

Obwohl sie kein Wort sprachen, war alles gesagt.   
Zeit konnte alles nehmen. Doch keine aufrichtige Liebe. 

***

„Wieso helft Ihr mir?“, die Stimme war rissig, belegt, ganz normal für jemanden, der sie lange nicht benutzt hatte und doch schauerte Athiel, als durch die Bruchstücke der Worte hindurch so viel der einstigen Kraft des Elben zu ihr wehte. Das war nicht gewöhnlich.

Nelyo hatte sich aufgestützt und lehnte mit dem Rücken an die Kissen, blies vorsichtig über den Becher mit einer Kräutermischung, den sie ihm in die linke Hand gegeben hatte. Die rechte lag einbalsamiert auf einem Kissen neben ihm. Auch das trug Nelyo erstaunlich gefasst.

„Habt ihr noch Schmerzen in der Hand?“, fragte Athiel und wich seinen Augen aus, die er, kaum hatte sie ihren Satz vollendet, auf sie richtete. Sein Blick bestand aus kalten Flammen und fast vermeinte Athiel, dass sie das Prasseln des Feuers hören konnte, das in seiner Seele schlief. Dieser Elb war nicht wie die anderen.  
Testend hob Nelyo den Stumpf, betrachtete ihn eingehend im einfallenden Licht der Sonne. 

„Es sticht manchmal“, gab er dann mit einem Schulterzucken zu, „in meinem Daumen, als würde etwas darin ausbrechen wollen.“   
Athiel nickte. „Das kommt häufig vor, gerade zu Beginn. Auch, wenn ihr keine Finger mehr habt, glaube ich-“ „Ich spüre sie noch alle, ja“, entgegnete Nelyo und es sprühten Funken um ihn herum, als Athiel zitternd nach seinem Verband griff und ihn öffnete. Sie wusste, dass er nicht hinsah und doch vermeinte sie, das unnatürliche Brennen auf der Haut zu spüren.

„Solange ihr keinen anhaltenden Druck verspürt oder es irgendwelche Verfärbungen gibt, solltet ihr einigermaßen Glück gehabt haben“, erklärte sie ihm dann und war verwundert, als Nelyo amüsiert lachte. „Glück trifft es gut“, Athiel machte den Fehler, in seine glühenden Augen zu schauen und sah sofort wieder weg. Sie versuchte, das Gefühl zu unterdrücken, aber kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er ihr Angst machte. 

„Das Stechen kommt davon, dass euer Nervensystem noch denkt, dass ihr Finger hättet“, meinte Athiel und betrachtete die Nähte. Die Haut darum war noch rosig und bestimmt empfindsam, aber es sah bei weitem besser aus, als sie es erwartet hatte. Es war schnell verheilt. „Darf ich eure andere Hand im Vergleich sehen?“   
Nelyo lächelte und stellte mit einer Bewegung seines Arms den Becher zur Seite, sodass das Laken verrutschte und an seinem Hemd entlang raschelte. Dann spreizte er die Finger auseinander und hielt sie mit schiefem Grinsen neben den Stumpf. 

„Viel vergleichen könnt ihr dabei nicht, Herrin Athiel“, merkte er an, als er die Fingerkuppen auf dem Kissen tanzen ließ, sodass ein gedämpftes, rhythmisches Trommeln erklang. Athiel behielt es für sich, ihn in Bezug auf ihren Titel zu verbessern, betrachtete nur mit mäßigem Interesse die Handgelenke auf beiden Seiten, ehe sie zufrieden nickte.

Sie wendete sich der Kommode zu, auf der sie eine grüne Paste angerührt hatte und kleckste ein wenig des dickflüssigen Gemischs auf den Stumpf. Dann wickelte sie wieder einen Verband darum, wartete, bis Nelyo von selbst den Arm anhob und berührte seine Haut nicht, als sie das Ende aufriss und miteinander verknotete. 

„Das war‘s. Vielleicht noch drei Tage, wenn ihr Glück habt, dann kann ich sogar die Fäden ziehen.“ Sie drehte sich in Richtung Tür und zuckte merklich zusammen, als sie ein Arm streifte und zurück hielt.

„Ihr habt meine Frage nicht beantwortet“, das Licht entzündete Nelyos Augen, Athiel zog ihre Hand von ihm zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. „Ich bin eine Heilerin“, die reckte ein bisschen das Kinn nach vorne, versuchte, ihre Furcht zu überspielen und zog die Nase kraus, „welchen Grund brauche ich sonst noch?“ Ihre Stimme wackelte dabei.  
Nelyo lächelte schief, führte seine linke Hand an seine Lippen, als würde er nachdenken. „Ganz recht, welchen Grund braucht Ihr noch?“, stimmte er ihr zu und fast hätte Athiel erleichtert aufgeatmet, als er noch anhängte, „wie seltsam, dass außer euch kein anderer Heiler diese Überzeugung teilte.“ 

Flammen loderten in ihm auf. Athiel wäre fast zurückgestolpert, doch Nelyos Hand hielt sie schon wieder fest.

„Ihr wisst, was ich getan habe“, es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage und Athiel lief es kalt den Rücken hinab, „Ihr wisst, dass ich meine eigene Sippe verraten und abgeschlachtet habe, wie sie es in den Geschichten singen. Trotzdem seid Ihr hier und helft mir. Wieso?“ 

Flackernde Augen ließen sie nicht los und Athiel schluckte, als sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihre Hand frei zubekommen. Aber Nelyos Griff war so eisern wie der, der ihn einst am Thangorodrim gehalten hatte. Nicht von dieser Welt.   
Athiels Unterlippe zitterte, sie erhöhte die Kraft an ihrem Arm, um ihn aus Nelyos Fingern zu reißen, doch das einzige, was geschah, war ein leises Ratschen des Stoffes ihrer Robe. 

Nelyo sagte nichts, lächelte sie unverändert an, mit einem Blick aus unergründlichen Augen, die zu viel Feuer trugen, als dass Athiel ihnen lange standhalten konnte. Er wusste es, wurde es ihr auf einmal klar, er wusste, dass sie unterliegen würde, dass sie sprechen würde. Vielleicht kannte er sogar schon die Antwort und machte sich nur einen Spaß daraus, ihr Angst zu machen.

„Prinz Findekáno glaubte, euer Leben sei es wert, gerettet zu werden“, Nelyos Linke lockerte sich und rasch zog Athiel sich von ihm zurück, presste ihr Handgelenk an ihre Brust und rieb mit den Fingern dort entlang, wo Nelyos Fingernägel rote Sicheln hinterlassen hatten.

Athiels Stimme war stockend gewesen und selbst für sie kaum verständlich, doch ihr Gegenüber schien jedes Wort mit einer Genauigkeit vernommen zu haben, die Athiel einen Schritt rückwärts treten ließ. Der Boden knarzte, bevor sie verspätet hinzufügte, als wollte sie ihre vorangegangene Aussage revidieren: „Meines Prinzen Einschätzung hätte auch den anderen Heilern genügen sollen, sind wir doch alle nur seine ergebenen Diener.“

Nelyo lächelte und drehte kaum merklich den Nacken, sodass sein Kopf ein wenig schräg lag und der Einfall der Sonne seine Gesichtszüge offenbarte. Es war ein äußert warmes Lächeln, wenn man nicht mit Fragen bedrängt wurde. 

„Eure Treue ehrt Euch“, begann er dann, die Funken in seinen Augen zahm, als würde er sie absichtlich zurückhalten, damit Athiel sich nicht weiter fürchten musste.  
„Solche Aufrichtigkeit seinem Fürsten gegenüber ist selten. Verzeiht mir, wenn ich zu harsch mit Euch war, Herrin Athiel, doch die Frage brannte mir schon lange auf der Seele. Ihr scheint es nicht besonders zu begrüßen, alleine in einem Raum mit mir zu sein.“

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Nelyo schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. 

„Eure Haltung, euer ständiger Blick zur Tür“, Athiel zuckte ertappt zusammen und blickte mit großen Augen zu Nelyo, als suchte sie nach einer Verurteilung, aber sie fand nur den Anschein von Amüsement und eine fast zu übersehende Erleichterung, vermischt mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Athiel zupfte an ihren Haarsträhnen, ehe Nelyo wieder das Wort ergriff. „Vergebt mir, doch ich war vielleicht ein wenig besorgt, dass ihr vor meinen Augen panisch die Flucht ergreifen würdet. Das würde meinem ohnehin schon zweifelhaften Ruf nicht gut tun.“ 

Eigentlich klang er überzeugend, mit dem schalkhaften Funkeln im Blick, dem aufrichtigen Lächeln. Aber sein lauernder Unterton war trotzdem präsent, als er fragte:   
„Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass Ihr ihm diese Treue auch weiterhin gedenkt, zu halten?“

Wortlos drehte sie sich von Nelyo weg, dessen Atem trotz seiner angespannten Drohung ruhig und gleichmäßig ging, seinen glühenden Brustkorb unter dem Hemd hob und senkte. 

Es war ein winziges Zucken an ihren Mundwinkeln, ihre Fingerspitzen spielten mit den Heilkräutern auf der Kommode. „Ich bin keine Herrin.“

Der geschmeidige Klang seines Lachens traf Athiel unvorbereitet. Er tönte zu wissend und klar an ihre Ohren, als spiele der König mit der gebrochenen Krone ein lange gewonnenes Spiel. Die Bevormundung wirbelte ihr Inneres auf und die aufgescheuchte Abneigung gegen den verräterischen Noldo ballte sich in einem hässlichen Klumpen aus Wut. 

Nelyos Lachen verstummte so jäh, wie es begonnen hatte.   
Sie gaben ein groteskes Bild ab.   
Obwohl er ungleich stärker und mit einer solch vernichtenden Macht an Ausstrahlung gesegnet von Kissen gestützt werden musste und sie überladen mit Heilmitteln auf den Armen, klein und schmächtig aber mit eigener Kraft auf den Beinen stand. Trotzdem war es Nelyo, der ohne große Anstrengung den Raum einnahm und scheinbar mühelos Athiels Verunsicherung ausnutzte. 

„Wir alle haben verstecktes Wissen in unseren Herzen zu hüten“, Nelyo zwang sie nicht mehr zu sich und trotzdem fühlte Athiel sich ihm schmerzhaft nahe. Die Funken seines überirdischen Blickes kehrten sich um und er musste nicht einmal den Kopf drehen, ehe sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr wirklich zu ihr sprach. Nelyo hatte das Gesicht nach draußen gerichtet, wo der feine Regen vom Wind getragen kristallene Muster unter die Wolkendecken sprenkelte. Für Sekunden schien er entrückt und die Finger seiner Linken strichen abwesend über seine Wange, als erwartete er, dort die Spuren der unberechenbaren Naturgewalt zu spüren. Überrascht tippte Nelyo mehrfach gegen seine trockene Haut, seine Sinne wie ein unscharfer Film über das gelegt, was tatsächlich geschah. Er senkte die Hand und fuhr Kreise mit dem Daumen über die Kuppe des Ringfingers, die Länge hinab zu der weichen Handfläche, die sich zu einer Faust ballte. 

„Und was wir am meisten fürchten“, der Sprühregen wirbelte mit einem leisen Tasten gegen die gläsernen Scheiben und Athiel fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken, als feine Tröpfchen ihren Nacken benetzten. Nelyo lächelte, Regen perlte kaum sichtbar unter seinen Wangenknochen und er schloss seinen Satz: „Ist das Urteil über die Enthüllung.“  
Erst, nachdem Athiel das Zimmer weit hinter sich gelassen hatte und hinaus unter den wolkenbrechenden Himmel getreten war, wurde ihr klar, dass Nelyo sich ihr mehr ausgeliefert hatte, als sie es vor ihm je gekonnt hätte.


	14. 11. Kapitel: Weißes Glimmen

**11\. Kapitel: Weißes Glimmen**

 

_„Doch von allen Wundern, die ich sah, gab es keines, was einschneidender war, als die Genesung von Maedhros. Als Kind sah ich, wie ein Schatten vom Rücken eines Adlers gehoben wurde und kaum eine Mondwende später ein König aus den Ruinen eines Krüppels entstieg. Denn der Sohn Fëanors schien das Feuer eines zweiten Lebens in sich zu tragen und überstrahlte damit nahezu seinen Vater. Und wir fürchteten ihn.“_

_(Pengolodh von Gondolin, Lambengolmo.  
In seinem Werk „Die noblen Söhne Fingolfins“)_

 

Ein goldener Sommer wich einem glühenden Herbst mit wiederkommendem Regen und mit jedem Blatt, das fiel, erlangte Nelyo seine Kräfte zurück. Es dauerte keine drei Tage, bis er Rôg in den Staub warf und das Schwert mit der Linken tödlicher zu führen vermochte, als einst mit der Rechten. Als wäre Nelyo eine unsichtbare Macht geschenkt worden, gleichermaßen faszinierend und gefährlich. Seine Narben verblassten beinah unter der strahlenden Herbstsonne, die es manchmal nicht zu schaffen vermochte, die Kraft von Nelyos Feueraugen zu erreichen. Nur die Dunkelheit, in der sie gezeichnet worden waren, brachten sie an schweren Nebeltagen erneut zum Vorschein. Mehr als einer der Diener war bereits vor Schrecken aus der Kammer geflohen, stammelnd vor Angst, einen Ork vermutet zu haben.

Rôg lachte donnernd, als Nelyo ihm die Hand hinhielt, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Von allen Fürsten aus Turgons Reihen war er der einzige, der ohne Vorurteil war. Das Flüstern von Nelyos letztem Aufbegehren gegenüber seinem Vater wehte durch Fingolfins Gefolge und mit einer Überraschung, die Nelyo fast spöttisch abtat, führte es zu einer noch größeren Verehrung von Fingon, dessen unerschöpflicher Heldenmut das natürlich geahnt haben musste. Denn obgleich die Furcht die meisten Gerüchte von den Lippen schnürte, wusste er doch, dass ihm die Augen der Noldor Verräter entgegen schrien.

„Eine helfende Hand, mein Fürst?“, das Lachen flammte erneut auf, während Nelyo weiterhin die Hand ausgestreckt hatte und den Schwertknauf mit dem Stumpf seiner Rechten abstützte. Rôg wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und schmierte die Bekundungen von Nelyos letztem Schlag quer über sein Kinn: „Nur, wenn Eure Hand nicht noch einmal meiner Überheblichkeit zu helfen versucht!“ Doch es klang mehr Witz aus seinen Worten und neben seine dunklen Augen hatten sich Lachfältchen gelegt. 

„Keine Sorge, ich hatte andere Hintergedanken“, wehrte Nelyo ab, sein Lächeln weniger glühend, weniger fröhlich und Rôg schien es, als könnte er einen Schatten hinter seinen Augen huschen sehen. Doch als er blinzelte, war der Moment verflogen. „Ich möchte Euch um einen Gefallen bitten.“

Die Zähne blitzten, als Rôg ihm auf die Schulter schlug: „Mit einem Hieb wie diesem, ohne jemals einen Hammer geführt zu haben, dürft Ihr fast alles erbitten!“

*** 

Es brauchte keine zwei Blicke, ehe die Schreiber aus dem Raum flüchteten. Das Zittern ihrer Hände und das raschelnd an ihren Körper gedrückte Pergament verrieten ihre Unruhe. Zu seiner Schande musste Nelyo gestehen, dass er es amüsant fand, wie sie sich hastig mit gesenkten Blicken an ihm vorbeidrückten. 

„Du brauchst die Arme nicht zu verschränken. Das Einschüchtern funktioniert von ganz alleine“, Fingon lehnte sich rücklings an den Schreibtisch und sein Lächeln verriet, dass er den Humor der Situation mehr als zu schätzen wusste. 

„Zu offensichtlich?“, fragte Nelyo und senkte schmunzelnd die Arme, „wäre das die bessere Art zu warten gewesen?“ 

Fingon zog abschätzig eine Augenbraue nach oben: „Du hast Blut auf deiner Kleidung.“

„Ja. Es ist sogar das Blut eines unschuldigen Noldo“, entgegnete Nelyo unbeeindruckt. 

„Sind wir nicht alle unschuldig?“Im Vergleich zu was, fragte sich Fingon still weiter, sprach es aber nicht aus. Der Zeitpunkt für tiefe Philosophie war noch nicht gekommen. Dafür pulsierte die Dunkelheit der Folter zu brüchig unter Nelyos Blick aus heißem Feuer. Fingon wagte nicht, ihr näherzukommen. Für den Moment hatten sie sich die Illusion von Ruhe verdient. 

„Wessen Blut ist es?“, wollte er stattdessen wissen. Nelyos zähneblitzendes Lächeln wirkte gefährlich überheblich. Fingon fühlte sich einen Moment ungut an Celegorm erinnert, bevor es an den Mundwinkeln trotz seiner harschen Antwort sanfter wurde. 

„Vielleicht habe ich Rôg die Nase gebrochen. Ich meinte, es würde gut zu seiner Axt passen.“

„Du hast tatsächlich dem einzigen Elb, der dir nicht mit offenem Misstrauen begegnet, die Nase gebrochen?“ 

Nelyo lachte. Fingon ruckte mit dem Kopf nach oben, als er einen sachten Misston heraushörte. 

„Ich muss meinem schlechten Ruf gerecht werden.“ 

Er hatte sich die Bitterkeit also nicht eingebildet. Fingon wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie kaum darüber geredet hatten, wie die Elben Nelyo wahrnahmen. Mit Schrecken wurde ihm klar, dass er über seiner eigenen schmerzlich süß erfüllten Sehnsucht nach Nelyo gar nicht daran gedacht hatte, nachzufragen.

Sofern er sich erinnern konnte, hatte Nelyo niemals die Schmach von Verachtung spüren müssen. Er war einer jener Elben, denen Respekt auf merkwürdige Weise ohne große Anstrengungen zuzufliegen schien. Nicht unbedingt Zuneigung - auch, wenn Fingon sich nicht erklären konnte, wieso - doch mit dieser neuen Form von Missgunst umzugehen musste grausamer für Nelyo sein, als er es bisher vor ihm geäußert hatte. 

Nelyos Augen wanderten suchend über Fingons Gesicht, das Lächeln mit jedem offenbarenden Gedanken verständnisvoller. Lesend wie eine Geschichte, der man selbst beim Wachsen zugesehen hatte. Sie standen näher, als Fingon sich erinnern konnte. 

„Wer hat behauptet, dass es leicht sei, am Leben zu sein?“, es kratzte an der Ruhe, toste unter seinen Feueraugen. Fingon streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, krampfte die Finger um Nelyos Unterarm, als könnte er ihm damit seinen inneren Sturm nehmen. Er spürte ihn in sich selbst ruhelos wachsen und kämpfte gegen die Furcht, nicht beherrschen zu können, was folgen wollte. 

„Es kann leicht sein“, murmelte Fingon. 

Der Sturm brach so plötzlich auf, dass Fingon zu lange brauchte, um es richtig einzuschätzen. 

Es war nichts Unberechenbares gewesen. Dieses Mal nicht. Mit Nelyos Lippen, die sich um seine schlangen, brandete die heiße Zuneigung auf, die in ihm gewartet hatte. Kein Zorn. Keine Dunkelheit. Fingon fragte sich, wann es so schwer geworden war, Nelyo zu durchschauen. Und weshalb es plötzlich wieder einfach wurde. 

Nelyo drückte ihn mit dem Körper gegen die Tischplatte, schwebte mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange und bewegte die Lippen. Er wartete auf ihn, zitterte, als Fingon erwiderte. Vertrauter Geruch, vertrauter Druck, vertraute Hingabe und trotzdem hatte er Nelyos Liebe niemals mit der gleichen Intensität in sich selbst gespürt. Sie klopfte mit seinem eigenen Herzen, flammte durch seine Glieder. Er wusste, wäre er es nicht zuvor gewesen, so hätte er sich in diesem Moment rettungslos verloren.

Fingon streichelte über seine Handgelenke, fuhr die scharfen Kanten von Nelyos Armen entlang. Wenige Wochen und doch wirkte es, als wäre er nie fort gewesen. Der Stumpf an seiner Rechten war bandagiert und der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass sie nicht die gleichen waren, wie zuvor. 

Sie taumelten in der schwächelnden Herbstsonne in den Nebenraum, verloren mit jedem Kleidungsstück mehr von der Welt um sich herum. Fingon zog an den Ärmeln des Stoffes und Nelyo lachte über sein eigenes Ungeschick, das die fehlende Hand mit sich brachte. Er hielt ihn fest, sah ihn an, suchte in Fingons Augen ruhelos nach Unbestimmtem. Erst, als er sich nach vorne lehnte und Nelyo küsste, verschwand das aufgewühlte Flattern, wurde ruhig und bestimmt. 

„Wir müssen uns nur erinnern.“ 

Fingon wusste später nicht, ob er gesprochen hatte oder Nelyo, doch es klang wie ein Hall in ihrem Inneren nach. Sie ertasteten sich wie in der Dunkelheit, berührten Narben, die sie nicht geteilt hatten und waren sich trotzdem mit einem Blick in die Augen des anderen der Echtheit sicher. 

Nelyos Zähne zogen an Fingons Unterlippe, sanft, testend. Seine Hand streichelte über Brust und Bauch, hinunter zu seinen Beinen, beide folgten dem Tippen der Finger. Variierter Druck, innehalten an Stellen, die Nelyo gekannt hatte, die Fingon mit sachten Lauten belohnte. Bevor er sich stöhnend zurückfallen ließ und die Hände in ihre achtlos verstreuten Kleider krallte, als Nelyo seinem Pfad folgte und sein Mund eine andere Beschäftigung fand. Bis Fingon seine glänzenden Lippen zu sich zog und Nelyo tiefer küsste, sein amüsiertes Lachen mit sich selbst auf seiner Zunge schmecken konnte. 

Sein Herz schlug heftiger, als er sich auf Nelyos nackte Beine sinken ließ, ihre Erregungen sich wie zufällig aneinander rieben. Nelyo lehnte seine Stirn gegen Fingon, als dieser die Hand um sie beide schloss und er schluckte sein Stöhnen mit Küssen.

Es war nicht schwer. Es war Nelyo, der ihn küsste, der ihn berührte, der ihn kannte, wie kein anderer. Als wäre er niemals fort gewesen.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren“, flüsterte Fingon später mit den Fingerspitzen auf Nelyos erhitzter Haut und die Sehnsucht schluckte seine Stimme. Er spürte zuerst, wie sich der Kopf von seiner Brust hob, ehe Fingon zu Nelyo hinuntersah. Weiche Küsse trafen ihn, wanderten weiter.Sanfte Lippen an seiner Wange, warm und feucht, die eine schauernde Spur zu seinen Ohrspitzen fuhr und dort verharrte. Fingon zitterte. Nelyos Stimme war näher als sein ganzer Körper. „Egal was ich tue oder noch tun werde“, leise und aufrichtig, die Hände folgten den wohligen Schauern, „du verlierst mich nicht, solange du mich willst.“ 

Warm glühte das Versprechen auf. Ihre Finger verwoben sich und der merkwürdig klingelnde Teil von Fingons Gedanken, den er bisher nicht hatte einordnen können, sang mit plötzlicher Klarheit.

„Es fühlt sich wie ein Sommersturm an, findest du nicht?“, Nelyo tupfte mit den Lippen über Fingons Stirn. Die Herbstsonne malte die Narben auf seinem Gesicht wie Goldadern nach. Ein wenig wie es das Licht der Bäume gekonnt hatte. Fingon streichelte mit dem Daumen über Nelyos Unterlippe. Als sie junge Männer gewesen waren und prunkvolle Bälle in den Hallen ihres Großvaters besuchten, auf denen Verlobungen und Ehen geschlossen wurden, hatten sie sich oft über frisch gebundene Paare lustig gemacht. Mit Weinkaraffen auf dem Balkon, umringt von Bewunderern der Königssprösslinge, lachten sie über die Törichten, die ihre Freiheit für etwas bedauernswert schlichtes wie Liebe bereit waren, aufzugeben. Aber hinter der übersprudelnden Jugend, abgeschottet unter den Lindenhainen, wenn sie sich trunken küssten, hatten sie sich gefragt, wie es wohl sein würde. In Liebe gebunden. Es schien fern und für sie ohnehin eine unerreichbare Phantasie. Als sie noch Findekáno und Maitimo gewesen waren.

„Nein“, widersprach Fingon, tastete in sich selbst nach der neuen Verbindung, folgte den leisen Tönen von Nelyos Geist. „Es ist wie ein weißes Glimmen in der Dunkelheit.“

Sie mussten es nicht aussprechen, um zu wissen, dass sie sich unbewusst selbst beschrieben hatten. Doch die Gewissheit schwebte zwischen ihnen, verband sie stärkend, bis Fingon lachte und das bedeutungsvolle Schweigen aufbrach. „Dabei hatten wir gar kein rauschendes Fest, auf dem sich alle unsere Verwandten betrinken und über die Hochzeitsnacht lustig machen können.“

„Vielleicht braucht es keine Zeremonie vor den Valar, wenn man in Mandos Hallen gewandelt ist?“, spöttelte Nelyo, wurde beinah sofort sanfter, als er fortfuhr, „oder es genügt Aufrichtigkeit auf beiden Seiten?“ Fingon küsste ihn mit weichen Lippen. 

Es wäre schön gewesen, sachte aus ihrer Welt aufzutauchen, die für einen kurzen Moment der Unsterblichkeit nur ihnen gehört hatte. Doch der schrille Misston einer Fanfare riss sie unverhofft zurück an die Oberfläche. Hastige Schritte näherten sich auf dem Gang und die atemlos aufgerissene Tür offenbarte einen zerzausten Noldo. Suchend huschten seine Augen durch den Raum, klammerten sich an Fingons Gestalt fest. Für einen konzentrierten Geist hätte er zu nah bei Nelyo gestanden und die verrutschten, nur halb übergestreiften Kleidungsstücke hätten alles offenbart. Doch der Elb schien entrückt und schenkte keiner merkwürdigen Begebenheit Aufmerksamkeit.

„Prinz Findekáno“, der Bote krallte sich an den Holzrahmen, rang nach Luft, „der König schickt nach Euch. Wir werden angegriffen.“ 

***

Das Ratszimmer war voller Elben, die hastig zusammengerufen worden waren. Außer den Beratern seines Vaters trug keiner der Versammelten standesgemäße Kleidung und Fingon konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, diesen Umstand jemals mehr begrüßt zu haben, als jetzt. Unruhig zupfte er an einer seiner goldenen Bänder, die in aller Hast nicht einmal mit gutem Willen als geflochten durchgehen konnten. Als er sich an Galadriel vorbei zum König drängte, strich sie mit einem viel zu wissenden Lächeln beiläufig seine Robe glatt. 

Fingolfin stand neben Finrod, der als einziger der Zusammengekommenen nicht furchtsam plapperte, sondern ruhig und melodisch mit dem König sprach, jedoch innehielt, als er Fingon nähertreten sah. Fingolfin legte die Stirn in Falten und streckte in einer versucht entschuldigenden Geste seinen Arm in Fingons Richtung aus. 

„Dunkel schlägt die Stunde, mein Sohn, dass der Rat deiner Anwesenheit bedarf.“

„Du musst es nicht beschönigen, Vater“, obwohl Turgon ein wenig größer war als Fingolfin, hatte er wie eine schlanke Schneide zwischen dessen Beratern gelauert. Unerkannt und leicht zu übersehen, doch nicht weniger scharf und tödlich. Fingon wusste, dass seinen abschätzigen Augen die schiefen Goldbänder nicht entgangen waren. Draußen pochte der Regen stärker gegen die Feste der Noldor. 

„Die Söhne Fëanors reiten mit einer Heerschar an unsere Mauern“, aus Turgons Worten spritzte Gift, das jedes Murmeln im Raum verpestete. Anklage hatte lange brüderliches Verständnis niedergerungen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er dich verraten würde.“ Auch die letzten Gespräche verstummten, als die Elben sich den Prinzen zuwandten. Der Zorn in Fingon war nicht nur sein eigener, aber sein Aufbegehren wurde ihm abgenommen. 

„Würde er das?“

Zitternd wich der Raum, der unter all seiner eigenen Panik den selbsterklärten Feind nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte.

„Wie absonderlich“, seine Zunge schnalzte, „dass kein einziger der hier Anwesenden es für nötig befunden hat, den Elben hinzuzuziehen, um den es allen Erachtens nach geht.“

Die eisige Wut in Turgons Blick brach sich an Nelyos verschränkten Armen und zischte an der feurigen Hitze seiner zuckenden Mundwinkel. Nicht Zorn, Amüsement. 

„Oder richtete der Rat des noblen Ñolofinwë jenseits von Tirion plötzlich ohne den Beklagten?“, als Nelyo an Turgon vorbeilief, glaubte dieser mit unleugbarer Verwirrung, den vertrauten Geruch von honigsüßem Gewitter nach einem heißen Tag zu riechen. 

„Ein Rat bezieht meistens keine Argumente eines Fremden mit ein“, Feindseligkeit unter dem Mantel der Weisheit. Carmato, Fingolfins Oberster Berater, nahm Turgon die Worte aus dem Mund. Fingolfin sah stur gerade aus, seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. 

„König Nelyafinwe ist unser Gast“, der Raum drehte sich und blickte dem Unglauben voll Schrecken in die Augen, sodass nur Fingon das Zucken in Nelyos Schultern wahrnahm, als sein Vater seinen Namen sagte, „er verdient jede Form der Höflichkeit, die der Anstand gebietet.“ 

„Mein König“, wie zum Hohn erwarteten die Anwesenden Nelyos Reaktion, doch dieses Mal regte sich nichts. Galadriel lächelte. Turgon knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Es gibt Wichtigeres als Anstand. Die anderen reiten mit Waffengewalt von der Seite des Sees an unsere Pforten. Wir wissen nicht, was sie wollen. Es wäre nur billig, wenn wir einen Tausch vorschlagen. Es ist zum Besten unseres Volkes.“ Annúmion stand zur linken des Königs, mit am weitesten von Nelyo entfernt und wagte trotzdem nicht, in seine Augen zu blicken. Carmato schnaubte: „Ihre Waffen alleine rechtfertigen, sie vor dem Überqueren der letzten Brücke aufzuhalten. Sie fordern es heraus. Gebietet ihnen Einhalt, Hoheit, solange Ihr noch könnt.“ Zorn war greifbar in den erhitzten Gemütern, ballte sich klumpig auf dem Ratstisch zusammen. 

Die leise Stimme überraschte, ruhig und bestimmt wendete Finrod das Blatt: „Auch, wenn wir ein kurzes Gemetzel zahlenmäßig zu unseren Gunsten entscheiden würden, müssen wir doch nicht wieder ein Blutvergießen in unseren eigenen Reihen heraufbeschwören.“ Der Schrecken von Alqualondë hing kurz bedrohlich in der Luft, niemand wagte, weiter darauf einzugehen. 

Dunkles Lachen brach finstere Erinnerung. In der Ferne zuckte ein erster Blitz, kündigte einen drohenden Sturm an. Leicht unterbrach ihn schwächelndes Sonnenlicht, aber der Regen wurde unaufhaltsam stärker. Doch im Herzschlag der atmenden Welt glühte Kühnheit im Sohn Fëanors, die an den Prinzen erinnerte, welchen Fingolfins Schar mehr verehrte, als jeden anderen. „Lasst sie erst kommen“, Nelyo erschütterte die Anwesenden, obwohl er nur das aussprach, was sie fürchteten, „vielleicht ist es das verspätete Aufgebot meiner Brüder zum Dank für meine Genesung und ihr tut ihnen Unrecht?“ Obwohl seine Stimme keinen Grund für einen Zweifel ließ, war sich Fingon sicher, ein kurzes Zögern im schwankenden Ton der Worte vernommen zu haben. Aber als Nelyo fortfuhr, war es gänzlich verschwunden. 

Mit gereckten Schultern herrschte Fëanors Sohn über Fingolfins Rat und es gab keine Widerworte, als er unbehelligt fortfuhr. Als hätte Fingon die Stimme erhoben. „Ich denke, Ihr solltet ihnen Eures Standes angemessen aufwarten. Meint Ihr nicht, dass Euer Thronsaal für eine solche Begegnung besser passen würde?“ 

***

Es regnete stärker. Das drohende Gewitter spannte die Luft und Fingon sah das angstvolle Zittern des Wachpostens, als er die rutschigen Oststufen von der Mauer hinunter in den Paradehof schritt. 

Sie waren nicht viele, vielleicht hundert an der Zahl. Trotzdem türmten sie sich wie ein dunkler Schwall auf dem weißen Stein. Rot leuchtete Fëanors Wappen auf den Harnischen ihrer Waffenröcke, klüftete das Schwarz wie Flüsse aus Feuer. Fingon legte die Hand an den Bogen seines Nebenmannes, dessen nervöses Fingerspiel kein Einzelfall war. „Ruhig“, murmelte er. Der Soldat krampfte die Hand um das Holz zusammen. 

Auf den letzten Schritten bis hin vor die Stufen lösten sich fünf Reiter aus der Schar. Wären sie bis dahin Unbekannte gewesen, hätte ein wissender Blick gereicht, um sie als die zu offenbaren, die sie waren. Die Ähnlichkeit unter Geschwistern konnte verwirrend für all jene sein, die keine hatten. Doch diese Brüder waren unverkennbar aus der gleichen Asche in Feuer geschlagen worden, ein geschmiedetes Kunstwerk aus einer perfektionierten Meisterhand. Der Eindruck machte es schwer, ein Übel in ihnen erkennen zu wollen. Zumindest, bevor sie die Stimme erhoben.

Fingon konnte daher das stumme Innehalten des Wachpostens aus den Reihen der Sindar verstehen. Wer erstarrte nicht in Ehrfurcht, wenn er den Söhnen Fëanors das erste Mal unter die Augen trat? „Mein König schickt euch Grüße, edle Prinzen. Was ist euer Belang?“, er trug es mit Freundlichkeit vor, fast wollte Fingon es Naivität nennen und wunderte sich nicht, als der Soldat angstvoll zurück an die Stufen stolperte, als sich die Antwort löste. 

Mit hellem Silberhaar stach Celegorm ohnehin hervor, doch seine dunkle Stimme war mit einer eisernen Bosheit geformt, die sich tief in unschuldige Herzen grub und Samen von Angst pflanzte: „Ihr habt etwas, was uns gehört.“ 

Wenn Maglor gesprochen hätte, wäre es Fingon schwerer gefallen. Aber der Ältere saß stumm auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes, eingesunken und schwach unter den harschen Worten seines Bruder. Fingons Pfeil lag schneller an der Sehne, als die Köpfe zu ihm hinaufruckten.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ein Elb als Besitz angesehen werden kann, um den gefeilscht wird wie um eine Ware“, seine Stimme schnellte an der Spannung von Fingons Armen vorbei, hinunter durch den Regen und brach sich kraftvoll an den Zinnen der Wehrmauer, „offenbar bekommt euch euer Eid nicht, wenn ihr glaubt ohne Rücksicht fordern zu können.“ 

Caranthir war der erste der ihn erblickte, dessen dunkle Schattenaugen aufflammten, als er Fingon erkannte: „Wie könnt Ihr-“ Celegorm unterbrach ihn mit bösartiger Leichtigkeit, ein Federn im Spott: „Harsche Worte von einem noblen Prinzchen, der hinter der Fassade des Heldenmutes Gefangene machen muss, um sich zu legitimieren.“

Es war eines von Celegorms zynischen Spielerein, wissendes Ausharren, kalkuliertes Reizen und zuschnappen. Fingon war seinem Cousin nicht oft begegnet, hatte Aredhels Zuneigung zu ihm niemals verstanden. Aber mit einem plötzlichen Anflug von Überheblichkeit wusste Fingon, dass Celegorm nicht gewinnen konnte. Denn vielleicht zum einzigen Mal in dessen Leben hatte er ein wichtiges Detail niemals gewusst, niemals greifen können. Denn wenn Celegorm gewusst hätte, wen sein Bruder liebte, hätte er ihm diesen Vorwurf nicht machen können.

„Gefangene?“, Fingon konnte die Emotionen in seiner Stimme nicht völlig verbergen, „vielleicht hängen Morgoths Wolken zu tief über eurem Teil des Sees, dass ihr nicht wisst, dass ich euren Bruder befreit habe.“ Hätte ihm der Sinn danach gestanden, hätte er sagen können, dass das etwas war, was ihnen nicht gelungen war. Jenen hochgeborenen Noldorprinzen. Maglor senkte betroffen den Blick, als wüsste er darum.

Curufin war es, der antwortete, die Stimme nur mit Mühe genau so scharf wie einst jene von Fëanor, doch wenn man ihn nie gekannt hatte ebenso eindrücklich: „Ihr erlaubtet ihm nicht, zu gehen. Ihr hieltet ihn in unschicklichen Zimmern. Ihr habt uns – seinen Brüdern – jeglichen Kontakt untersagt. Ihr verweigertet ihm die Hilfe guter Heiler. In unserem Gefolge nennt man das Gefangenschaft, allerdings.“ Jedes Wort zorniger als das vorangegangene. Fingon wurde mit Schrecken bewusst, wovon die Schar der Noldor unter den Zinnen ausging und wieso sie Waffen trugen.

„Der gute Wille einer Rettung des hohen Königs der Noldor in hübsche Epen gekleidet“, Celegorm übernahm, Hass brodelnd auf seiner Zunge, „doch eigentlich versucht ihr nur zu verschleiern, dass Ihr ihn beseitigen wolltet, um selbst den Titel zu tragen, der Euch nicht zusteht!“ 

Fingon spürte ein Ziehen in der Brust, lodernde Feueradern in seinem Herzen und es kostete ihn Kraft, über seine eigenen Gefühle die fremden zu besänftigen. Er klang zu scharf: „Euer Hang zur Missinterpretation und bösartigen Einforderung dessen, was ihr glaubt, das euch zusteht, wird euer Untergang sein.“ 

„Wie schade, dass ihr den meinen nur noch in Stücken erleben werdet“, brüllender Hass brach plötzlich aus Celegorm. Schrill sauste sein Schwert auf den Wachtposten hinab, dessen Schreck allein seine eigene Klinge führte. Doch gegen den wilden Wahnsinn einer fëanorischen Schmiedekunst hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen. Kupfern brach sie sich, splitterte weinenden Tränen gleich auf den Boden und blutgeleckt erinnerte sich Celegorms Schwert an seine Grausamkeit. Surrend zogen sich die Schneiden im Gefolge der Fremden und machtlos toste der Sturm des falschen Hasses auf. Hätte ein anderer als der Sohn eines weisen Mannes das Heer auf den Zinnen von Fingolfin geführt, hätte an diesem Tag kein Noldo mehr östlich der See gelebt. Fingon harrte aus.

„Genug.“

Maglors Herz stolperte der Stimme entgegen und die Melodie des Regens flüsterte ihm die Sonate von erwachter Hoffnung entgegen und öffnete die Knospen des Frühlings für ihn. Auf der anderen Seite des Hofes, hoch oben, als blicke er über die bereits zerklüfteten Ruinen eines Schlachtfeldes, zeichnete sich der Schemen einer hochgewachsenen Gestalt ab. Zwischen einem Torbogen voll regenverhangenem Sonnenschein tropften die schweren Lasten von Schuld das glänzende Metall hinab. Maglor atmete heftig ein, als sich das schnürende Hemd von drückender Verantwortung löste.

Nelyo lächelte nicht. Als er seinen Arm hob, zuckte Celegorm am Ende der Stufen zurück, als hätte Nelyo zu einem Schlag ausgeholt und nicht er selbst. Aber er nahm nur den Helm ab, der golden wie die Sonne schimmerte und blinzelndes Licht über den ganzen plätschernden Hof warf und sich in tausendfachem Glanz brach. Er spiegelte sich in Fingons Augen, als dieser endlich die Spannung aus seinen Armen nahm und den Bogen senkte. 

Sie standen still, stumme Wächter im Osten und Westen ihrer kleingezurrten Welt, kraftvolle Ruhe, die jedem Sturm trotzen konnte. In diesem Moment war sich Maglor sicher, dass sie gemeinsam selbst den schrecklichsten Tyrannen zu Fall bringen könnten, würde ihnen der Sinn danach stehen. 

„Sieh‘ hin, Tyelcormo“, das Leder seines Umhangs flirrte bei der forschen Bewegung, die Nelyo unerwartet vollführte und Celegorms Kieferknochen spannten sich an. Er ruckte wie von unsichtbarer Macht gezwungen mit dem Kopf. Fingon traf ihn ausdruckslos, mit einem Blick, der ihm schmerzhafter im Gedächtnis erhalten blieb, als es jeder Pfeil in seiner Brust getan hätte. „Er hätte dich töten können“, zischend wich der Regen auf den tropfenden Stufen davon, als Nelyo seine Füße auf den Grund setzte, „oder mich.“ Seine Rüstung klapperte nicht, schmiegte sich mit einem dunklen Knirschen an seinen Körper, als er sich weiter dem Weg seiner Bestimmung annahm. 

Abrupt endeten seine langsamen Schritte. Es fehlten nur zwei Stufen auf den Boden und doch gelang es Nelyo, Angesicht zu Angesicht mit seinem Bruder zu sein, der immer noch auf dem Rücken seines tänzelnden Rappen saß, der einzige Hinweis auf seine innere Unruhe. Vielleicht hätte Celegorm Überraschung heucheln sollen, so unerwartet mit einem Todgeglaubten konfrontiert zu werden. Seine Augen waren hart und nicht einmal das unruhige Zucken seiner Iriden schien Nelyo zu irritieren, dessen kaltes Feuer jedes Widerwort erstickte, bevor es aufkeimen wollte. Die Narben um Nelyos Lippen furchten sich, noch ehe er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. „Wäre er meinen Wünschen gefolgt, wäre ich das.“ Sein Pferd schlug mit dem Kopf und entriss Celegorm die Zügel. 

„Wie kannst du es nur wagen“, sie peitschten mit Flammenschwingen und dem dunklen Grollen eines drohenden Sturmes aus Nelyo hervor, „sein Leben in seinem eigenen Haus zu bedrohen?“

Schwebend bäumte sich der Rappe auf, wild fraß sich das Metall des Gebisses durch das angstvoll verzerrte Maul. Celegorm, der die Sprache aller Lebewesen von Orome gelernt hatte, wurde in der schicksalhaften Stille des Unwetters taub. 

Ein Schritt und ein Blick abscheulichen Grauens, bis das arme Tier vor Nelyos Gestalt floh. Ein Flattern dunklen Stoffs, ein atemloses Raunen in der Menge und Celegorm, eben noch unbeugsam wie kaltes Eisen, brach auf dem harten Boden der Gewissheit. Die Splitter des Kupferschwertes bohrten sich in seine Haut. 

„Absteigen“, jahrelang war seine Stimme zum Kommandieren geschult worden und doch war sich Maglor sicher, dass niemand zuvor Nelyo so schnell Folge geleistet hatte. Das Wunder, ihn lebend und doch nicht lebendig wie zuvor zu wissen, ließ sicher nicht nur ihn in einem merkwürdigen Zustand zwischen Euphorie und Furcht zurück. Ein Glockenspiel im Wind der Zeit. Maglor hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, bevor seine Stiefel den Grund berührten, seine Hände streckten sich zu Nelyo aus. Doch das Lächeln galt nicht ihm, als sein einziger großer Bruder den Blick schweifen ließ, bevor er sich vor Celegorm stellte. 

„Steigen, nicht fallen“, knurrte Nelyo von oben herab. Sekundenlang mischte sich die brennende Scham in Celegorm mit züngelndem Hass und vermutlich hätte er in seinem hastigen Aufbegehren eine andere Wendung der Dinge verursacht, wenn Nelyo nicht Nelyo gewesen wäre und ihn besser kennen würde, als er sich selbst. Curufin, die Zügel seines Pferdes lose in der Hand, fühlte sich schmerzlich an seinen Vater erinnert.

Nur Fingon sah, dass die auf Celegorms Schulter gelegte Hand nicht der Aufmunterung galt, denn dafür krallten Nelyos Finger sich zu schmerzhaft unter den Stoff und die Wut brodelte zischend durch die letzten Regentropfen. 

„Du bist zu Gast“, stumm presste Nelyo die Widerworte nieder, während Celegorms Lippen Furchen aus Trotz und Hass klaubten, „verhalte dich mit Anstand.“

Es zuckte in Celegorm und seine Fäuste blieben weiterhin geballt, bevor er mit einem winzigen Rucken des Kopfes eine Verbeugung in Richtung des Prinzen der Noldor abgab. Fingon konnte nicht verhindern, dass er einen Moment lang glaubte, er würde ihm eher ewige Rache mit der Geste schwören, als ihm Respekt zu zollen. Als Fingon trotzdem nickte, atmete Nelyo ein wenig zu laut aus. Ihre Augen suchten sich und es war Fingons flüchtiges Lächeln, das Nelyo bestärkte.

Mit ihm hatten auch die Noldor aus Fingolfins Reihen ihre Waffen gesenkt. Fingon konnte ihnen ihre misstrauischen Blicke allerdings nicht verdenken, als Nelyo in Mitten seiner fünf Brüder* stand. Es schien wie aus einem anderen Leben, doch das letzte Mal hatten eben jene Elben ihre Schwerter gereckt und einen verfluchten Eid geleistet, der bisher nur Kummer und Leid gebracht hatte. Nichts konnte das Bild trüben, verschwommen hinter dem eigenen Schmerz eines jeden. Der schreckliche Verrat saß zu tief.Nelyo drehte sich, seine Brüder in seinem Rücken.

„Legt die Waffen ab“, die Stimme ruhig und beherrscht, „meine Brüder möchten mir folgen.“ Im Klirren von Metall brauchte Nelyo nur fünf lange Schritte bis zu Fingon, der sich ihm anschloss. 

„Was hast du vor?“, raunte er ihm zu. Die lärmenden Waffen schluckten beinah Fingons Worte. Nelyo blickte geradeaus, visierte die Halle des Königs. Jede Spielerei, die er am Morgen noch innegehabt hatte, war einer dunklen Entschlossenheit gewichen.

„Ich begleiche den Preis der Gnade.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Anmerkung:** Ich folge in dieser Geschichte, wie bereits im Vorwort erwähnt, der Auffassung, dass Amrod bei der Verbrennung der Schiffe starb.


	15. 12. Kapitel: Der Preis der Gnade

12\. Kapitel: Der Preis der Gnade

„Den Wert eines Mannes erkennt man nicht an seinem Besitz,  
sondern daran, was er bereit ist, für eine weise Entscheidung zu opfern.“  
(Anairë von den Noldor)

Der Sturm brach Blitzlicht über den ertrinkenden Böen der Zeit. Unter den Peitschen des Gewitters grollten die Silhouetten der Söhne Feanors wie der Donner über dem Saal.

Die Noldor aus Fingolfins Reihen warfen Blicke zu ihrem König, mehr Unsicherheit als Unruhe darin verborgen. Er saß auf einem Thron aus Weiden mit einer Krone aus weißem Gold und Amethyst und fast unbeweglich wirkte er, so langsam lehnte er sich nach vorne, um die Fremden zu begutachten. Wie aus einem Nebelvorhang löste sich Fingon von Nelyos Seite und es war nicht nur der König, der zwei Mal blinzeln musste, um beide scharf voneinander trennen zu können. 

„Atarmir.“  
Juwelenvater. Liebster Vater.  
Fingolfins Herz zog sich sanft zusammen. Fingon begleitete die Geste mit einem Knicken seines Oberkörpers, golden glänzten die Bänder seines Haares vor dem rauen Licht der Blitze. Kein Prinz der Noldor würde je vor einem anderen knien, doch hatte Fingon mit einem einzigen Wort mehr Hochachtung gezeigt, als Fingolfin es je gefordert hätte. Er sah bestimmt nicht als einziger das Lächeln seines Sohnes, obwohl sich ihm noch nicht ganz offenbaren wollte, was es andeuten wollte. 

Nelyo blickte ihm nach, bemerkte Fingolfin. Für einen Moment schob sein Unterkiefer gefühlten Zorn in das tosende Raufen der Naturgewalt, sehnig stachen die Kerben geschlagener Schande von seinem Körper hervor. Er stand an vorderster Front, ein Schatten vor der rauen Unbeherrschtheit seiner Brüder, während das Licht ihn weiter mit Fingon verbinden wollte.

In seinem tiefsten Inneren schrak der Gedanke an Fingolfins eigenen älteren Bruder auf. Einst hatte dieser mit einer ähnlichen Geste Sekunden davor gestanden, ein Schwert auf seine Kehle zu richten. Es brauchte nur ein kräftiges Schlucken, um sich an die kalte Spitze unter seinem Kinn zu erinnern und eine Feuerseele, die sich durch seine Augen gebrannt hatte. Welche Vorwürfe hatte er ertragen müssen, welche unlauteren Unterstellungen?  
Fingolfin zögerte, gebot den Brüdern mit einem Heben der Hand den Stillstand. Doch Nelyafinwe war derjenige, dem das Wort gebot, denn er war es, der von höchstem Geblüt in der Halle des Königs war. Seine Berater hinter den Ausläufen des Thrones schienen eben darum einen Umtrieb zu haben. Turgon an seiner Rechten zuckte mit den Händen, als Fingon sich neben ihn setzte. 

Als der nächste Schauer über die Menge peitschte, hob Nelyo das Wort.  
„Wir grüßen Euch, Ñolofinwë“, Pause, Atmung, die seinen Brustkorb unter der Rüstung hob. Aber voller, unumstößlicher Ernsthaftigkeit: „Noldóran.“

Das Wispern erstarb. Und jeder wusste, was Nelyo soeben getan hatte.  
Durch das raue Flüstern des Sturms und in den Nebelvorhängen des Windes verbargen seine Brüder ihren Unmut.  
Schütter kippte Nelyos Stirn nach vorne, jede Regung unter den Tränen des Himmels verborgen, die Sturmgischt gleich die Wahrheit mit der Reue mischten, welche salzig von seinen Wangen tropfte. Blitze zuckten und verschluckten ihn für Momente in feuerroten Hitzelichtern.  
Was ungesagt zwischen ihren Scharen gelegen hatte, war in einer brennenden Entschuldigung zu Asche zerfallen. 

Fingolfins Hand verharrte, gewahr der Macht, die Nelyo in sie gelegt hatte. Drängend ehrlich und voll schmählicher Versuchung. Die Brüder hatten lange gezögert, seinem Vorbild zu folgen. Die Söhne Feanors fielen auf die Knie. Was vor Momenten noch undenkbar gewesen wäre.  
Als brach das Schicksal rückwärts ihre Klingen. Amras. Curufin. Celegorm. Caranthir.  
Nur Maglor verharrte vor den zuckenden Schauern des Gewitters, die Locken spielend im Wind, als schwankte er wie eine verlorene Welle zwischen den Gezeiten. Er hob die linke Hand im Gruß der Sindar an die Lippen und offenbarte ihre Fläche ohne Waffengabe. 

Mit einem geifernden Heischen des Regens wusste Turgon es und das Blinzeln zu seinem Bruder schmerzte. Das, was er mit solch emsiger Sorgfalt wieder auf feste Beine gehoben hatte, würde fallen. Als letzter, doch mit Gewissheit, die keine Reue kannte. Im Sturm vermeinte Turgon das Antlitz eines Valars zu sehen.  
Die Himmelstränen lichteten sich zu schnell und Turgon wusste, dass sein Vater es nicht gesehen hatte. Sie alle würden ihren Preis folgen. Auch, wenn die Gewissheit seinen Hass für Sekunden zu betäuben wusste, flammte er umso heftiger auf, als Celegorms Lächeln spöttisch auf den Boden blickte. Fast ungesehen und wohlweislich vor seinem ältesten Bruder verborgen. Die geballte Faust würgte seinen Ärger.

„Erlaubt mir, ein letztes Mal das Recht des ersten Wortes in Anspruch zu nehmen, bevor es mir für die Ewgikeit versagt sein wird“, rubin leuchtete sein Haar, mehr dennje unberechenbares Feuer und gleichsam ohne den gefürchteten Zorn, der sie einst entzwei gerissen hatte.  
Die Hand des hohen Königs, der ihm alles hätte nehmen können, der Rache hätte üben können, gebot die Stimme. 

„Nelyafinwe.“

„Heute trete ich als jener vor Euch, Hoher König der Noldor, doch ich werde Euch als ein andere verlassen“, Nelyo war noch immer auf den Knien und hatte den Blick nicht gehoben. Seine Stimme wehte mit dem Gewitter und verschluckte sich fast im Raunen der Versammelten, „Ihr seid der dritte König, den dieses Volk verdient, denn selbst im Antlitz von falscher Anschuldigung und Verrat, wart Ihr es, der wahre Größe und Güte gezeigt hat“, Augen aus Feuer, die Schneisen durch den Raum schnitten. Hätte Nelyo die Krone gewollt, niemand hätte gewagt, sie ihm zu verwehren. Aber das Aufschauen galt einem Versichern in Richtung seiner Brüder. Caranthirs Schultern bebten. 

„Euer Vater nannte Euch weise und weise war er selbst, als er offenbarte, dass nur jene, die nicht mit gierigen Fingern nach der Macht greifen, jene sind, die gerecht über sie verfügen können.  
Ihr seid weise. Selbst mein eigener Vater wusste das unter all seinem gebrochenen Stolz und im schneidenden Schmerz, die Liebe Finwes mit euch teilen zu müssen.  
An Eurer Gnade zu mir habt Ihr es mehr als deutlich jedem Zweifelnden bewiesen.“

Fingon neigte den Kopf und streifte den starren Blick von Fingolfin. Niemals hatte einer der Söhne des Erstgeborenen deutlicher vor ihm gesprochen. Aber, wurde Fingon mit einem zweiten Hinsehen zu Nelyo bewusst, war es schon immer da gewesen. Doch die Loyalität eines Sohnes zu seinem Vater hatte sein Geliebter von dem unbestreitbar Besten gelernt und niemals in Frage stellen dürfen.

Fingolfin wehrte Carmatos geflüsterten Einwurf mit einem Kopfrücken ab. Stattdessen blickte er furchtlos in Nelyos Feueraugen, die tosender aufloderten, als das Gewitter über dem Saal.  
„Erweist sich das als eine späte Entschuldigung?“

„Nichts kann die Taten meines Volkes ungeschehen machen. Wie könnt Ihr erwarten, dass einfache Worte sie entschuldigen würden?“

Maglor war derjenige, der lächelte. Dünn wie ein Quellsprung in den Bergen, aber ursprünglich für Größeres vorgesehen. Nelyo dagegen war beherrscht und ernst.  
„Vor den Toren dieses Saales erwartet Euch das Mindeste, was Euch würdig ist. Waffen, geschmiedet aus dem Herzen des Pelóri in Valinor unter dem Licht der zwei Bäume.“ 

Atemlos hielten die versammelten Elben inne. Legenden rankten um die sonderlichen Schwerter aus Fëanors eigener Hand, die niemals an Schärfe verloren. Geschliffen von Nerdanel hatten die Klingen die Gabe, in Anblick des Feindes die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben und den Träger mit bläulichem Schimmer zu warnen. Als sie jung und sich noch nicht fremd waren, hatten Nelyos Eltern einen unbestreitbaren Vorteil darin gesehen, auf unebenen Wanderpfaden fernab der Zivilisation ein Licht bei sich zu führen. Es waren ihre ersten Meisterwerke gewesen und offenbarte schon damals, was sie gemeinsam noch vollbringen würden. 

„Und fünfzig Pferde Eurer Wahl. Nehmt sie in dem Wissen, dass damit die Güte, mir ein Weiterleben geschenkt zu haben, längst nicht beglichen ist.“ 

Einer türmenden Wolke gleich erhob sich Nelyo im Donnergrollen: „Ihr wisst, dass ich Euch nicht die Treue schwören kann, denn jeder Schwur zwischen uns wurde gebrochen und würde Eure Gnade verhöhnen, was entgegen meiner Absichten wäre.“  
Er ruckte mit dem Arm, als Celegorm ebenfalls aufstehen wollte. Curufin hielt ihn zurück, obwohl selbst auf seinem Thron Fingolfin die Missbilligung nicht entging. Doch er war klüger als die anderen, unbestreitbar.

„Aber ich habe eine Lebensschuld gegenüber jenem einen, der tollkühn genug war, die Feste des Thangorodrim zu erklimmen, um sich trotz der unheimlichen Macht des dunklen Feindes an einst bestehende Freundschaft zu erinnern.“ 

Nelyo fing Fingons Augen ein und seine Mundwinkel zuckten bei dem Wort Freundschaft, bevor er zurück in seine Ernsthaftigkeit fiel: „Selbst als die Schiffe brannten, war ich Euch gegenüber loyal, Prinz Findekáno. Obwohl Ihr glaubtet, ich hätte Euch verraten, habt Ihr mir vergeben und mich von meinen Qualen befreit.  
Dies ist ein Schwur, den mir die Ehre auferlegt und der nicht aus Hass, sondern Zuneigung geboren ist. Ich gelobe, Euch treu zur Seite zu stehen, bis die Welt sich wandelt.“ 

Fingon konnte ein warmes Glühen in sich spüren und war einen Moment unsicher, ob es aus ihm selbst oder von Nelyo kam. Der Wunsch, ihm etwas zurückzugeben, was sie als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen würde, wurde fast übermächtig. Obgleich es nicht Nelyos Intention gewesen war, lehnte Fingon sich nach vorne, ohne die Reaktion seines Vaters abzuwarten.  
„Auch, wenn ein Treueschwur keine Antwort verlangt, will ich Euch doch wissen lassen, dass ich mich gleichermaßen verpflichte, Eure Loyalität nicht zu missbrauchen und sie stets als das höchste mir gegebene Gut betrachten werde.“ Es funkelte in Nelyos Augen. Wenn dies ein anderer Ort gewesen wäre, zu einer anderen Zeit. Vielleicht hätte es die Zeremonie besiegeln können, die sie niemals haben würden.  
Fingolfin ergriff das Wort. „Somit scheiden wir auf einer Ebene, als die Verbündeten, die wir längst im Angesicht des Feindes hätten sein sollen.“ 

Nelyo riss sich von Fingons Lächeln los.  
„Der erste Schritt zum völligen Beilegen des Zwistes ist hiermit getan, Noldóran. Mögen weitere folgen, bis wir wieder gemeinsame Pfade beschreiten können.“  
Der Sturm über der Halle blitzte ein letztes Mal auf Nelyos Gesicht und Fingolfin ließ sich mit einem kurzen Huschen über das strahlende Gesicht seines Sohnes zu einem Satz hinreißen: „Ihr seid wahrlich der, der das schwache Leuchten der Hoffnung in die Dunkelheit zurückbringt.“

„Niemand anderes als Maedhros werde ich fortan sein.“

*** 

Metall klang stets rhythmisch, wenn man es bearbeitete. Das Klingeln des Hammers entfaltete seine ganz eigene Melodie und sie war Maedhros vertraut wie die Umarmung seiner Mutter, weckte Erinnerungen an eine ferne, unbeschwerte Zeit. Morgoth hatte gedacht, dass ihm das allzu heiße Feuer seiner unterirdischen Teufelsküchen zusetzen würden, dass sie dabei waren, seinen Geist zu verwirren. Der scharfe Gestank von zischendem Eisen zu viel für seine zarte Elbenseele sein würde. Maedhros schmunzelte. Vielleicht, wenn er eines anderen Mannes Sohn gewesen wäre. Doch wer unter den wachsamen Augen des Feuers aufwuchs und den Amboss als erstes Reittier für fantasievolle Abenteuer genutzt hatte, fürchtete keine rauchenden Klingen oder schrak vor der Hitze der Esse zurück. Viel eher hatte er sie begrüßt, jedes Schinden seines Körpers mit Brandmarken über sich ergehen lassen und den Zorn des dunklen Feindes damit weiter geschürt. Die Erinnerung wurde dunkler und rasch wurde Maedhros sich seiner echten Umgebung wieder gewahr. 

Seine Brüder hatten die Straßen ausgebaut. Kunstvoll, aus weißem Steinkies, der offensichtlich vom Grund des Mithrim geborgen worden war, umsäumt von geschmiedeten Laternen aus ewigem Licht. Feanorische Lampen nannten die Sindar sie jetzt. Als seien sie das Gut aus der lange verschollenen Erinnerung einer Legende. 

Maedhros folgte dem Klang der Schmiede.

Eigentlich hatte er im fahlen Licht, das aus dem Brennofen schien, die Gestalt seines Bruder erwartet, sehnig und agil, trotz der breiten Schultern. Der Elb vor ihm war stämmiger, ein wenig kleiner und nur die filigranen Hände zeugten davon, dass hinter der groben Masse des Schmiedes ein Kunsthandwerker versteckt war.  
Das lange Haar war geflochten und ähnlich der Art der Sindar mit einem Tuch an den oberen Kanten gewickelt. Celebrimbor lächelte und die Jugend kehrte verwaschen auf seine Wangen zurück.  
„Russo!“, sagte er, den glänzenden Hammer noch in der linken Hand, während sich die Rechte Asche über die Stirn schmierte. Fast wollte Maedhros ihn mit einem ungeschickten Lehrling verwechseln, doch ein zweiter Blick reichte, um an den Armen und der Haltung erkennen zu können, dass auch an ihm die Zeit nicht ohne Spuren vorbeigeeilt war. Hatte er ihn an der Schwelle zum Erwachsenenalter verlassen, hatte Celebrimbor die Jugend nun längst hinter sich gelassen.  
Die Arme waren kräftiger geworden und die Augen, die sonst stets das Lob seines Vaters erwartet hatten, ohne welches es ihnen an Freude gefehlt hatte, waren gesetzter, ruhiger und mehr wie jene von Nerdanel, als Maedhros es erwartet hatte. Fast wirkte es erschlagen, unverhofft mit dem Blick seiner Mutter gestreift zu werden.

„Atto ist im Hinterhaus“, kurz biss er sich unsicher auf die Lippen und ein zögerliches Huschen mit den Augen fuhr über Maedhros Gesicht.

„Und er ist nicht zufrieden“, ergänzte Maedhros, das Lachen, das sich hervorstahl mit einer Spur von Bitterkeit. „Das war zu erwarten.“

Celebrimbor schwang den Hammer unabsichtlich durch die Luft, als er eine abwehrende Geste andeuten wollte und wurde ein bisschen rot auf den Wangen, denn damit traf er ungewollt auf einen Stapel Gusstöpfe, die klirrend zu Boden fielen. Maedhros konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, beugte sich aber anstandslos hinab, um seinem Neffen beim Aufheben zu helfen. Der Blick auf seine Hand ließ Celebrimbor zucken.  
„Eine Hand gegen ein Leben“, erklärte er gelassen, „besser, als alles zu verlieren, meinst du nicht?“ Der Zweifel äußerte sich in einer hastig unter die Zähne gezogenen Unterlippe, eine Angewohnheit, die Celebrimbor wohl immer noch nicht abgelegt hatte. 

„Dein Prinzchen hätte auch die Ketten durchtrennen können“, Worte aus geschliffenem Stahl schnitten durch die Luft. Im Torbogen zum Hinterhaus spielte das Herbstlicht Maedhros einen Streich, als er zuerst glaubte, seinen Vater zu erblicken. Doch Feanor hatte eine weit unruhigere Ausstrahlung gehabt, stets flackernd und nach einer Aussage längst mit drei anderen beschäftigt. Besonders so nah an der Esse. Curufin dagegen hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beide Augenbrauen so weit zum Haaransatz gezogen, dass Maedhros sie als nichts anderes als Missbilligung lesen konnte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du freiwillig das Wort an mich richten würdest, Curvo.“

„Dann hättest du eine leisere Ankündigung als die mit den Töpfen wählen müssen. Besonders, während ich arbeite.“  
Celebrimbor öffnete den Mund, um Maedhros in Schutz zu nehmen, schloss ihn aber wieder, als er den taxierenden Blickwechsel der Brüder erkannte. Es ging eigentlich nicht um die Töpfe. 

„Er hatte keine Wahl. Morgoths Ketten sind mit dunkler Magie geschmiedet. Nicht einmal du könntest ein Werkzeug erschaffen, das sie brechen könnte. Wenn du es versucht hättest.“  
Maedhros schalt sich einen Narren. Eigentlich hatte er es nicht ansprechen, keine Vorwürfe um sich werfen wollen. Er trug seinen Brüdern in keiner Weise nach, dass sie ihn nicht hatten retten können. Doch das Blitzen in Curufins Augen belehrte ihn darüber, dass er selbst es tat und sich nicht verzeihen konnte. 

Obwohl Curufin wissen musste, dass er seinen Zorn, der über seine eigene Unfähigkeit in ihm brannte, auf einen Unschuldigen münzte, war es doch seine Sturheit, die ihn weitersprechen ließ: „Ich mochte Findekáno noch nie. Er ist hitzköpfig und viel zu wagemutig.“

Ein Lachen prallte an seinen Armen ab, die Curufin noch immer nicht gesenkt hatte.  
„Weshalb verstehst du dich nochmal mit Tyelko?“ 

Curufin murmelte etwas zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, was mit etwas Fantasie ein „Gerade überhaupt nicht“, gewesen sein könnte, aber Maedhros fragte nicht nach. Curufin drehte sich unvermittelt um und hätte sein älterer Bruder ihn nicht aufwachsen sehen, hätte er die unmissverständliche Aufforderung, ihm zu folgen, vermutlich übersehen.  
Der Innenhof war ein wenig wie das Zuhause ihrer Kindheit errichtet worden und die stille Sehnsucht, von der Maedhros nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie in ihm noch vorhanden war, flammte unvermittelt auf und zerrte flüchtig an seinem Herzen. Nur die Skulpturen fehlten, die ihre Mutter aus glattem Stein geformt hatte und lebendiger machen konnte, als es die Person selbst je sein konnte.  
Hier und da gingen einige Dienstboten ihren täglichen Geschäften nach und mehr als einer verneigte sich, als er Maedhros gewahr wurde. Eine angemessene Begrüßung würde später folgen. 

„Dein Arm“, Curufin war ganz sein wortkarges Selbst, als er nach Maedhros Rechten griff und den Stumpf zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger abmaß. Jedes Wort wohl gesetzt und schneidig wie eine Messerklinge im Raum. Scharf und gefährlich. Wenn man ihn nicht besser kennen wollte.  
Zwischen dicken Lederbinden, die sein Bruder aus einem der Schränke zielsicher hervorzog, blinkte geformtes Metall hervor. 

Maedhros wartete nicht auf eine Aufforderung, sondern griff danach. Curufin beobachtete ihn. Zwischen den Tüchern hatte eine aus Kupfer gegossene rechte Hand gelegen. Ausgehöhlt, um sie leichter zu machen. Die Finger gekrümmt und an den oberen Enden voneinander abgespreizt, wie in einem natürlichen Schwung. Curufin hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Muster dem spannen der Haut nachzuempfinden. Maedhros hielt sie gegen seine Linke.  
„Perfektion“, lobte er ergriffen und streifte Curvos Blick. 

„Natürlich“, stimmte er zu, „du wirst mir sagen müssen, ob sie auch praktikabel ist. Ich bin mir wegen der auffächernden Enden nicht sicher.“

„Ich werde es testen.“

Curufin trat zu ihm. „Hier, du kannst sie mit den Bändern selbst anlegen. Ich habe dir einen einfachen Verschluss in die Ledernieten gelassen, damit es unter den Ärmeln nicht auffällt.“

Maedhros war zu lange ein Sohn des besten Schmiedes, der jemals gelebt hatte, um die Kunstfertigkeit der Kupferhand verkennen zu können. Die Arbeit vor ihm war ein Meisterstück und drückte so viel von Curufins Zuneigung zu ihm aus, wie es sein kleiner Bruder vermutlich nicht hätte in Worte fassen können. Darin war er ihrem Vater doch zu ähnlich.  
„Danke“, murmelte Maedhros mit rauer Stimme. Curufin winkte zwar ab, aber drehte sich zu schnell weg, um keine Emotion zugelassen zu haben, „ich dachte, du wärst davon überzeugt, dass ich tot sei.“  
„Wir hatten gehofft, dass du es nicht bist“, über das Hämmern von Celebrimbor vor dem Tor hinweg waren die sanften Wellen gleichen Schritte von Maglor den Brüdern nicht aufgefallen. Er hatte seine Locken im Nacken zusammengefasst und nur einzelne wirre Strähnen stahlen sich mit dem Windhauch in sein Gesicht.  
Maglor schwappte nach vorne, fing sich an Maedhros Schultern ab und drückte ihn an sich. „Wie schön, dich zu sehen, großer Bruder.“ Im Flüstern der Böe sangen seine Worte mehr Freude und das Lächeln, als er ihn losließ, war tief und glücklich. „Wir dachten schon, Findekáno würde dich nach deinem Treueschwur doch nicht mehr gehen lassen.“ Seine Augen waren die einzigen, die keinen Vorwurf spiegelten. 

„Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm allemal“, das Knurren kam von einer Bank in einer Nische neben dem Ofen und Maedhros wunderte sich kein bisschen, weshalb Caranthir, den er erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte, einmal mehr ungesund rot im Gesicht war. Nur die Farbtupfen auf der Nase waren ungewöhnlich. Maedhros zog die Stirn kraus.  
„Hast du getrunken, Moryo?“  
„Lass mich“, kam es unfreundlich zurück.  
„Immerhin würde das erklären, wieso du es nicht für nötig befunden hast, mich zu begrüßen.“

„Tyelko hält das auch nicht für nötig und der steht schon eine geschlagene Ewigkeit hinter dir auf dem Hof“, Caranthir setzte den Weinkrug an und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, als Maedhros den Kopf über die Schulter drehte. Tatsächlich stand dort, in seiner Jagdkleidung, Celegorm, zwei Pferde neben sich und den Bogen lässig über die Schulter gehängt. Allerdings hatte er nur ein minimales, spöttisches Lächeln für Maedhros übrig, bevor er bewusst den Blickkontakt mied. Ganz sicher hatte er ihm noch nicht verziehen.

Neben ihm jedoch tauchte frisch wie ein junger Morgen eine letzte Gestalt auf, die offenbar noch die Sattelgurte gelockert hatte. Mit einem Klaps auf den Arm sprang Amras die letzten Meter zur Maedhros.  
„Er schmollt noch“, der jüngste seiner Brüder trug ebenfalls Reitkleidung in sanftem Grün und sein strahlendes Lächeln war herzlich wie Maglors. Amras zögerte nicht, drückte Maedhros eng an sich und vergrub für einige wenige Sekunden die Nase in seinem Hemd, wie er es früher als kleiner Elb getan hatte. Maedhros fragte sich, ob er das nicht eigentlich immer noch war.  
„Ich glaube, es gibt besseres, als einen Königstitel zu tragen“, pochte seine Stimme dumpf in den Stoff und Maedhros fühlte sich genötigt, Amras über das rote Haar zu streicheln. Manchmal war es ein Segen, einen solch jungen Bruder zu haben, dass er das volle Ausmaß dieser Abdankung für sich selbst gar nicht begreifen konnte. Andererseits zwinkerte er Maedhros wissend von unten zu, sodass er den Gedanken wieder verwarf. 

Es war natürlich Caranthir, der die freudige Begrüßung störte und den Unmut äußerte, der ungesagt zwischen den Brüdern und Maedhros hing.  
„Wie konntest du nur?“, spuckte Caranthir aus und der Wein schwappte über den Rand des Kruges, „vor ihm zu buckeln wie vor einem Hund. Du bist so viel bedeutender als er. Er ist nicht mal ein richtiger Noldor!“ 

„Ihr lasst ihn zuviel trinken“, stellte Maedhros fest und war überrascht, wie wenig ihm die Wut ausmachte. Er hätte Fingon verteidigen können. Er hätte sich verteidigen können. Doch er suchte noch nach den Worten, die seine unumgänglichen Brüder verstehen würden.  
Maglor zuckte mit den Schultern, als wolle er sagen, dass es Caranthirs Entscheidung war.

Celegorm schnaubte, sah aber immer noch kein zweites Mal zu Maedhros. Der Zorn pulsierte von Caranthirs Worten angestachelt zu stark um ihn herum und wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen kraulte er abwesend die Nüstern seines Pferdes.  
„Er hat allen Grund dazu.“

Maedhros fluchte, zum ersten Mal ungehalten.  
„Es ist der Preis für die Gnade“, seine harte Worte prallten auf die eisernen Gedanken seiner Brüder, „und gleichzeitig der Fluch der Verdammten.“ Er schlug tiefe Furchen in ihre steinernen Mienen und brannte Caranthirs weiteres Aufbegehren mit einem Blick aus Feuer nieder. 

Es war längst nicht alles ausgesprochen und es würde Kraft kosten, seine Brüder im Zaum zu halten. Aber für den Moment waren sie stumm. Eines Tages würden sie verstehen, wenn das Glück ihnen hold war.

Vielleicht war Maedhros der, der ihr Vater hätte sein sollen, dachte Maglor. Obwohl nichts an seinem einzigen großen Bruder an Feanor erinnerte. Das rote Haar war kurz, die Reste seiner Gefangenschaft. Das Gesicht silbern vernarbt, die Gestalt hochgewachsener und schmächtiger, als zu Zeiten Amans. Selbst die Flammen, die in ihm loderten waren nicht unbeherrschbar. Doch für einen kurzen Riss in der Unendlichkeit erlaubte Iluvatar Maglor einen Blick darauf, wie sein Vater ohne den Wahnsinn des schmerzenden Verlustes hätte sein können, wenn er nur die Hälfte von Maedhros Weisheit gehabt hätte.  
Aber Feanor hatte Nerdanel niemals so sehr geliebt wie Maedhros Fingon liebte.


	16. Epilog:

Epilog: Flamme des Ostens

Er ritt wie der König, der er nicht mehr war, der lange Mantel getragen in herrschaftlicher Würde, gewebt aus den goldenen Strahlen der Vergangenheit. Die ihn erst auf den zweiten Blick in vollstem, rechten Licht kleiden wollten. Die Narben auf der Wange schimmerte im Licht der Sonne, als sich Maedhros Hand um den ledernen Knauf des Sattels schloss und sein Lächeln war ein wenig spöttisch. Er wartete mit vorgelehntem Oberkörper über dem Hals seines Fuchses, der nervös mit den Ohren spielte und fast glaubte Fingon, er würde sich einen Spaß daraus machen, die hektisch umherirrenden Stallburschen nicht auf ihren Fehler aufmerksam zu machen. 

Mit einem Mal spannte sich sein Rücken an und die lockere Haltung über dem Widerrist veränderte sich zu einem starren, aufrechten Sitz, der das hünenhafte Pferd rückwärts tänzeln ließ. Maedhros Blick suchte sich einen Pfad durch die Versammelten, hatte ohne Zweifel Fingons Musterung bemerkt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihn auf den Stufen ausgemacht hatte. In seiner Bewegung innehaltend spürte Fingon selbst auf die weite Entfernung und über all die Elben hinweg das Brennen von Maedhros Augen.

Es war wie das kurze Flackern eines Sonnenstrahls, wenn sich die Wolken an einem trüben Tag nur für Sekunden vom verhangenen Horizont lösen konnten und mit einem Mal schienen die Flammen sich mit Maedhros leichtem, kaum sichtbaren Lächeln zu entspannen, weniger vernichtend zu sein. Fingon erwiderte die Geste ohne aktives Zutun.   
Es war ein Leichtes, einen unbedarften Stallburschen zu spielen, denn kaum ein Anwesender achtete auf Fingons tölpelhaften Versuch, die Zügel zu greifen. Der Fuchs blähte die Nüstern, als Fingon ihn zu ruppig stillzuhalten gedachte. Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch und das Rascheln von Stoff auf Leder. Maedhros lachte leise und wurde von einem vorbeihastenden Dienstboten gegen Fingons Rücken gestoßen, kaum, dass seine Füße den Boden berührt hatten. Warm und fest drängten sich ihre Körper aneinander und es wäre zu einfach gewesen, den Kopf zu drehen und lange vermisste Küsse zu stehlen.

„Pferde waren noch nie dein Steckenpferd“, Maedhros hielt seine eiserne Hand nach vorne und wickelte mit einer geübten Armbewegung die Zügel darum. Seine linke streichelte wie zufällig über Fingons Oberarm. Eine Geste, die auch als zugeneigte Begrüßung durchgehen konnte.

„Ich begrüße dein neugefundenes Talent für Wortspiele“, Fingon deutete mit der Hand durch die treibende Menge hinüber zur Hofstallgasse. Kurz zögerte er, bevor er nach Maedhros Handgelenk griff und ihn mit sich zog. Die umherschwirrenden Elben waren ohnehin mehr auf sich selbst bedacht. Maedhros schmunzelte. Es war wie eines der Feste an Finwes Hof, als sie noch viel zu jung gewesen waren und trotzdem mit den schwierigsten Aufgaben betraut. Fingon lotste sie durch die   
Menge hindurch und sie schritten durch einen weniger geschäftigen Torbogen näher zu Fingolfins Palast.

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?“ Maedhros bildete sich ein, dass Fingons Mundwinkel zuckten. „Irisse hat Girlanden mit Idril gedreht. Sie haben die Bänder gebraucht, also habe ich mir das Kopftuch geliehen. Es ist recht amüsant. Jeder hält mich für einen Sinda.“ Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter traf Maedhros. Das sanfte Zupfen von Zuneigung flatterte in seiner Brust auf und kein Wort von Fingon wäre notwendig gewesen. Seine Augen glänzten und Maedhros Haut pulsierte, wo ihn seine Hand umschlossen hatte.   
„Deine sind länger“, er hätte nichts sagen müssen, Fingons Tonlage war ohnehin zu dunkel und seine Worte drückten nicht das aus, was sein Blick sagte.

„Ja“, erwiderte Maedhros rau. Finger tippten über sein Handgelenk, bevor sie ihn entließen. 

„Hier“, Fingon öffnete die Holztore der Stallgasse und als Maedhros mit seinem Fuchs hindurch war, schlossen sie den Lärm auf dem vielbelebten Platz kaum fünfzig Meter entfernt dumpf aus. 

Eine fließende Bewegung entließ die Zügel und unvernünftig wankten sie auf den Boden.  
Fingon prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die hölzerne Stallwand. Stroh stob mit Staubflocken in der Luft und Maedhros Lippen waren fordernd auf seinen. Vernichtend tief küsste er ihn, drängte sich mit seinen Armen links und rechts um ihn. Fingon umfasste seine Wangen mit den Händen, lenkte ungestümes Verlangen in erfüllende Sehnsucht. Ihre Beine knoteten sich ungelenk umeinander und trotzdem waren sie nicht nah genug. Sie fielen in weiches Heu, schnittfrisch mit dem Duft von vergessenen Sommern und trösteten den Vermissensschmerz.

Es schien, als wurde Fingon das glühende Geheimnis von Maedhros Lächeln den ganzen Abend lang von innen heraus erwärmen, wann immer sich ihre Blicke über den Tumult des Festes hinweg trafen. 

Es war Maedhros, der sich als erster davonstehlen konnte, eine Kunst, fiel er doch sonst sofort durch seine Größe wieder auf und Fingon war überrascht, als er ihn nicht mehr an seinem Platz vorfand.   
„Der Balkon“, Maglor summte sehr leise und das Bauschen seiner Locken gaben ihm zusätzlich die Gestalt eines rauschenden Baches im Sommer. Das strahlende Blau seiner Augen funkelte wissend und er lehnte sich noch ein wenig näher an Fingon heran, zwinkerte über den Tisch hinweg Glorfindel zu, der gerade das dritte Mal unbemerkt etwas in den Becher des deutlich schief sehenden Duilin kippte und dabei verschwörerisch einen Finger auf die Lippen hielt. 

Maglors Lächeln war echt und für Fingon ungewohnt stark er selbst, sodass er den Blick nicht von ihm wendete und überrascht zusammenzuckte, sobald er die sanfte Berührung am Unterarm wahrnahm. Doch dadurch lehnte er sich näher an Maglor heran, fühlte dessen weiches Singen und wusste gleichzeitig, dass es außer ihm niemand hören würde. „Er wartet auf dich“, plätscherten die Worte über das heitere Lachen von Finrod hinweg, der versuchte, Idril aus einer heruntergefallenen Girlande zu befreien, „und er bedauert es, dass er bisher nicht mehr Zeit gefunden zu haben.“ 

Fingon lächelte Maglor schräg von oben an, mit einem leichten Schieflegen des Kopfes. „Dann habe ich meine erzürnte Hetzrede umsonst auswendig gelernt?“  
Gold reflektierte sich in seinem Haar, als er sich durch die Menge hinaus stahl.

„Findekáno“, Maedhros rollte den Namen über die Zunge, testend, sein schulterlanges Haar flatterte im Nacken, als er sich an die Brüstung der Feste lehnte, die den atemberaubenden Blick über die Weiher von Ivrin freigab. Das rote Glühen des Sonnenuntergangs tauchte Maedhros in mystischen Feuerglanz und seine lodernden Augen brannten mit Arien um die Wette. 

Seine Arme waren weit voneinander gestreckt, die unversehrte Hand hielt mehr seines Gewichtes auf der Balustrade, sodass er ein wenig nach links geneigt stand. Er trug seine eiserne Hand nicht mehr. Fast wirkte es wie vor vielen Jahren, als Fingon ihn am Mithrim-See zum ersten Mal wieder hatte stehen sehen , nur erschienen seine Augen damals erschöpfter, als wäre seine Seele eine viel weitere Reise gegangen, als er sie nun hinter sich hatte und wieder einmal fragte Fingon sich, was genau Maedhros ihm nicht gesagt hatte, was nur in sachten, übersehbaren Ansätzen in seinem Geist klang und was Fingon vielleicht mit Absicht überhörte, damit er sich nicht damit befassen musste.

Der Schwall von klirrenden Gläsern wurde mit dem aufgewirbelten Abendwind vom Inneren der Festhalle zu ihnen getragen und die einzelne Stimme eines Elben schälte sich aus dem unkenntlichen Wirrwarr an Tönen heraus. 

Maedhros drehte sich immer noch nicht zu ihm um, flüsterte ein leises „Findekáno“, kostete den Klang. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er ihn schräg ansah, betrachtete, wie die Sonne sich in Maedhros Augen spiegelten und er sie dann genießend schloss.   
Nur ein Name.   
„Es beschreibt dich immer noch“, weich streiften die Worte und Fingon erahnte unter dem zitternden Nachhall, wie viel Maedhros tatsächlich aussagen wollte, mit dem, was er in einen einfachen Satz gekleidet hatte.

„Maitimo, ich…“, Fingon unterbrach sich sofort, hatte erwartet, dass Maedhros die Hand hob. „Maedhros“, korrigierte er ihn und Fingon bemerkte, dass er zuerst mit dem rechten Arm gezuckt hatte. So lange Zeit und trotzdem weicht man selten von alten Gewohnheiten ab. Seine linken Finger schwebten halb im Schatten und seine Augen glänzten. 

„Das ist, wer ich jetzt bin.“ „Tatsächlich?“, Fingon wollte nicht nachfragen, wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen, da er fürchtete, die sonderbare Wandlung und Gesprächigkeit von Maedhros würde plötzlich wieder abbrechen können und trotzdem schwangen seine Worte hervor, ein bisschen zu holprig und er sah an Maedhros Schmunzeln, dass er es bemerkt hatte. Aber seine stille Furcht war unbegründet, denn sein Gegenüber atmete nur einmal abwägend ein, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich werde den alten Namen niemals ganz vergessen“, er stockte kurz, seine Lippen blieben von lautlosen Worten geöffnet, doch Maedhros sammelte sich und veränderte sie gedanklich vor dem Aussprechen, „aber es ist, als wäre ich von den Toten wieder auferstanden“, kurz schwang es zwischen ihnen, das Ungesagte, das zweite Leben, von dem sie beide wussten, dass es kein drittes in Frieden mehr geben würde, die stumme Gewissheit, dass Maedhros nur deshalb dort neben Fingon an der Balustrade stand, weil man ihn auf eine verquere Art nicht in den Hallen des Todes gewollt hatte. Sie wandten absichtlich die Blicke voneinander ab, um das Wissen nicht teilen zu müssen und Fingon war Maedhros dankbar, als er das Thema einfach schwenkte und bewusst nicht das aussprach, was sie beide wussten, auf falsche Bahnen gelaufen wäre. Es wurde vergessen.

„Das habe ich geschafft, weil du nicht aufgegeben hast. Zwischen all denen, die zweifelten und keine Hoffnung sahen, hast du gewollt, dass ich am Leben bleibe, in eurem Lager, obwohl mich jeder dort fort wünschte. Ob zurück an den Thangorodrim, zu meinen Brüdern, was, wenn ich mir das erlauben darf, für sie nicht wirklich einen Unterschied gemacht hätte“, Fingon lächelte ungewollt, „oder eben in Mandos Hallen. Du nennst mich noch immer Maitimo. Ist es nicht Ironie des Schicksals, dass meine Mutter sich bei keinem unserer Namen irrte, außer bei meinem? Vielleicht war es auch nur ihr Wunsch, dass ich unversehrt bleiben würde. Ich kann sie nicht mehr fragen. Und ebenso bin ich nicht mehr Nelyafinwe. Diese Ehre gebührt und ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie das schon immer tat, deinem Vater. Nein, lass mich ausreden-“, Fingon hatte nichts sagen wollen, doch Maedhros wusste trotzdem, dass er etwas hatte ausdrücken und absprechen wollen, was damals ihre Familien auseinander gebracht hatte. 

„Ich wurde als ebenjener erzogen, ja. Ich wurde in den Augen meines Vaters dafür geboren, Finwes Platz einzunehmen, wenn er einmal des Thrones überdrüssig werden würde, ich war sein ganzer Stolz und darüber vergaß er, dass ich auch meinen eigenen hatte, den er nach seinem Willen für sich formen wollte, was meine Mutter stets mit stummem Leid betrachtete und daran fast zerbrochen wäre. So versuchte ich, für sie ich selbst zu sein und verfehlte wieder ihre Wünsche. Ich konnte weder meiner Mutter noch meinem Vater gerecht werden und so frage ich mich, wessen Vorstellung ich nun folgen sollte, hier, weit fort von ihnen beiden.“ 

„Du sprichst Worte, die du in Valinor niemals gewagt hättest.“ 

Seine Augen flammten auf und doch sah Fingon das schmerzhafte Glimmen von Traurigkeit in ihnen. „Ich habe Schlimmeres erlebt, als Worte, Findekáno, als die Angst, sie zu sprechen.“ Fingon wich betroffen zurück. „Verzeih‘, ich…“ Maedhros schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nicht doch, du konntest es nicht ahnen, das würde selbst deine Fähigkeiten übersteigen. Und ich war noch nicht fertig“, fügte er dann hinzu, es ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass Fingon sich weiterhin schuldig fühlte. 

„Wenn du unter Morgoths Folter glaubst, du würdest vergehen, dann fällt dir in einem Anflug letzter Verzweiflung all das ein, was du hättest sagen sollen und was du vergessen hast. Und ich sage dir, sollte ich jemals wieder solche Qualen erleiden müssen, will ich nicht mit dem Gedanken gehen, dass etwas ungesagt blieb.“ 

Es war still, als Maedhros endete und Fingon setzte mehrfach zum Sprechen an, ohne, dass ihm ein Ton entwichen wäre. Sein Gegenüber wendete sich zu ihm, die Sonne war fast hinter den schaumigen Wellen verschwunden und Maedhros war gefärbt in ihrem Licht, als würde er mit dem Flammenwall versinken, das Glimmen in seinen Augen wie weißes Feuer. 

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen“, ergriff Maedhros dann das Wort, als Fingon immer noch zwischen seinen Erwiderungen zu schwanken schien, „doch ich denke, dass du das wissen solltest. Gerade du.“ Er atmete einmal tief ein, sodass sein gesamter, hochgewachsener Körper an der Brüstung zurückschwankte, ehe er sich wieder auf seine Arme stützte. „Du hast stets…“, mit einem Hervorschnellen seiner Hand legte Fingon ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, hielt ihn davon ab, die Worte auszusprechen, wusste er doch zu genau, was er sagen würde. Dass Fingon es schon in Valinor gesagt hatte, dass er ihn schon damals durchschaute und Maedhros nur zu stolz wäre, sich einzugestehen, dass er unter all der Kraft und Unerschütterlichkeit, die ihm sein Volk zusprach, doch nichts weiter als die Marionette seines Vaters war, weil der kleine, naive Teil in Maedhros glaubte, dadurch seine so sehr von ihm begehrte Anerkennung erringen zu können, nach der er sich verzweifelt verzehrte. 

Es scholl heftiger Applaus zu ihnen auf den Balkon und Stühlerücken vermischte sich mit dem wohlklingenden Timbre von Maglors Stimme und der eines Unbekannten, das probende Klimpern einer Harfe war zu hören.

Fingon zog seine Hand zurück. Er hatte vergessen, wo sie sich befanden. Doch für einen kurzen Moment war es ihm auch nicht wichtig gewesen. Er wollte nicht, dass Maedhros ihm sagte, dass er die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten erkannt hatte, dass Fingon seit ihrer frühsten Jugend Recht gehabt hatte. Es machte nichts mehr, denn es war vergangen. Vor ihm stand sein Maitimo, wenn auch gänzlich anders. Wie in einem zweiten Leben und in diesem zweiten Leben hatten die Fehler des ersten nichts zu suchen. 

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile, lauschten, wie Maglor und ein Sänger aus dem Königreich Elu Thingols, der sich als Daeron entpuppte, eine Hymne anstimmten, die jeden Elben im Raum verzückt innehalten ließ. 

Maedhros schloss die Augen, als er der weichen, flüssigen Stimme seines Bruders lauschte, plätschernd wie sprudelnde Quellen, vermischt mit den Klängen von Daerons tiefem Bass, wie das raschelnde Laub von bunten Herbstblättern im warmen Wind des letzten sonnigen Tages. Das sachte Wippen im Takt des Liedes ließen ihn seltsam losgelöst von der Schwere ihrer vorangegangenen Worte erscheinen. 

„Du weißt, warum ich meine Brüder nach Osten über den Aros gebracht habe“, etwas verwirrt über den Themenwechsel sah Fingon ihn fragend an und erkannte hinter Maedhros Blick eine Spur von Unsicherheit und dem Wunsch, Ungesagtes zu bereinigen. Fingon lächelte und wackelte mit dem Kopf hin und her, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Maedhros tatsächlich fürchtete, er würde ihm Grollen, dafür, dass er sich so weit entfernt von ihm aufhielt, wo kaum ein persönliches Wort auf brieflichen Zeilen zwischen ihnen versendet werden konnte. „Du hast wie immer zweckdienlich gehandelt, Maitimo“, Fingon sah, wie die leise Unruhe in Maedhros verflog, ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Ein lautes Lachen erklang aus dem Saal, nah an der geöffneten Tür zum Balkon. 

„Du hattest es gewusst, bevor ich es selbst wusste“, warf Maedhros dann mit einem anklagenden Unterton ein. Fingon nickte ihm mit einem Lächeln zu. „Seit Carnistir Angrod aus dem Saal vertrieben hat.“ 

Maedhros Finger zuckten an der linken Hand und Fingon war sich sicher, dass er ihn hatte berühren wollen, aber die Geräusche der anderen Elben, die unmissverständlich davon zeugte, dass sie nicht alleine waren, hielten ihn davon ab. 

„Natürlich hast du das“, seine Stimme war dafür ein so sanftes Flüstern, dass Fingon warm ums Herz wurde, „du bist eines weisen Mannes Sohn. Und weit weniger starrsinnig, als es meiner gewesen ist“, er winkte ab, als Fingon abwiegeln wollte, „versuche nicht, es schönzureden. Ich weiß, du könntest es, aber ich glaube, ich möchte es nicht. Ich kann es noch nicht hören. Allerdings würdest du dir die Sympathie meiner Brüder bis in alle Ewigkeit sichern.“ Fingon grinste, als er Maedhros den Kopf schütteln sah, sobald er an die anderen dachte, die dem Ruf seines Vaters, des Hohen Königs Fingolfin, nicht gefolgt waren. 

„Du kannst sie selten alleine lassen“, es schwang der Anklang davon mit, dass Fingon durchaus darüber in Kenntnis war, dass die jüngsten Söhne Feanors noch immer misstrauisch und rebellisch waren und es nur Maedhros eiserne Hand war, die sie zurückhielt. Trotzdem schmunzelte Angesprochener und fuhr sich durch die Haare. 

„Das klingt, als wären sie immer noch ein Haufen wilder Rabauken, denen man den Hintern versohlen müsste, wenn sie Mutters Kuchen stehlen.“ Fingon lachte. Zum ersten Mal, seit Maedhros wieder anwesend war und für einen kurzen Moment war er verzaubert von dem ungetrübten Laut, betrachtete, wie ein helles Licht um Fingon zu schimmern schien, als er den Kopf neben ihm in den Nacken legte. Das Gold in seinem Haar glitzerte und seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und glücklich. „Wer weiß, wahrscheinlich liege ich damit gar nicht so falsch“, Fingons Augen funkelten immer noch. 

„Wahrscheinlich nicht“, mit einem Schmunzeln verlagerte Maedhros das Gewicht kaum merklich nach hinten, sodass er sich an Fingons Brustkorb lehnte. Von drinnen wehte ihnen erneut außergewöhnlich klanghafte Musik von Maglor und Daeron entgegen, die vor einer Menge von ehrfürchtigen Elben ihr Talent gemeinsam zum Besten gaben, das Klirren von Gläsern und das Gemurmel von vielen Versammelten. Sie standen zu nah, Fingon wusste es, doch er erlaubte sich, noch immer erfüllt von der Glückseligkeit des Lachens, diesen einen Moment für sich. Zaghaft legte er den linken Arm an Maedhros, auf dessen Schulter und drückte ihn noch näher an sich. Er hörte das Summen eines fröhlich unterdrückten Lachens in Maedhros Kehle, der sich über seine Schüchternheit amüsierte.

Der Laut erklang allerdings trotzdem, als durch die hohen Säulen des Torbogens Aredhel trat, deren weißes Kleid sich schimmernd um sie bog und ein erheitertes Lachen ihr folgte, als sie Galadriel an beiden Händen gefasst hielt und an die Brüstung trat. „Nein wirklich, das kann man nun nicht behaupten! Höre dir doch nur Makalaures Unterton an! Er ist eindeutig der bessere Sänger, ohne Zweifel.“ Aredhel schaukelte ein wenig mit den Beinen und der Stoff wallte um ihre Gestalt, als sie rückwärts stolperte. Fingon und Maedhros hatten gleichzeitig den Kopf gewendet und betrachteten, wie Aredhel weiter an die Balustrade trat, deutlich angeheitert. Ihre Augen funkelten mit Charm, wenn auch ein wenig verhangen und ihre ansonsten so blasse Haut war auf den Wangen von einem roten Schimmer bedeckt. Sie warf die Arme in die Luft und gestikulierte wild vor Galadriel, die mit einer stoischen Ruhe antwortete, das angedeutete Lächeln auf ihren Lippen dabei jedoch bei jedem von Aredhels Worten an Tiefe gewann und sich in ihren Augen festsetzte. Ihr Goldhaar wurde vom inneren Schein der Fackeln an der Rückseite beleuchtet, dessen Glanz sich durch die Vorhänge gestohlen hatte und schimmerte wie die Lichtfäden Laurelins. Sie neigte leicht ihr Haupt, als sie ihre Cousins bemerkte und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde galt ihr Lächeln ihnen.

Aredhel stockte in ihrem Plaudern und wendete sich halb um, die Schulter dabei nahezu verrenkt und den Hals übertrieben weit gebogen, als sie bemerkte, dass Galadriels Aufmerksamkeit abhanden gekommen war, doch ihr Blick war immer noch gefangen von Euphorie, als sie Maedhros und Fingon bemerkte, die ihnen entgegen sahen.

„Sieh an“, ihre Stimme lachte und Aredhels gute Laune prallte fast unvorbereitet auf Fingon, der ein paar Mal blinzelte, „dorthin haben sich die Prinzen verzogen.“ Sie lehnte sich mit einem gewitzten Funkeln weiter zu ihnen, hielt sich dabei an Galadriels Händen fest und drehte sich mit dem Rücken um sich selbst, als würde sie tanzen. 

„Gebt nur Acht, sonst sagt man euch noch unschickliche Dinge nach.“ Der Scherz traf zu sehr erschütternde Wahrheit und Fingon wusste, dass Maedhros seinen Schritt zurück bemerkt haben musste, aber er hielt ihn unbemerkt fest, sagte nichts, sondern lächelte nur weiter.

„Ein begehrter Ort für ein Treffen heute Abend“, Maedhros Stimme war nicht so entrückt, wie Fingon sich fühlte und er spürte, wie sein Lächeln aus den Worten an seiner Schulter vibrierte, „verzeihe uns, Aredhel, dass wir deinen Wunsch nach trauter Zweisamkeit vernichtet haben.“ 

Sie lachte hell auf, schlang einen Arm um Galadriels Hüfte und zog sie an sich. „Mache dir keine Sorgen, wenn ich sie ganz für mich alleine möchte, dann werfe ich euch einfach über die Brüstung.“ Ihre Augen zwinkerten. Maedhros schmunzelte. „Welch überlegte Handlung in Bezug auf die Freundschaft aller Elbenvölker.“

Aredhel griff sich an die Stirn und legte in einer dramatischen Geste den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ja, nicht wahr? Irisse die Tollkühne schreitet zur unüberlegten Tat, die schweren Mühen ihres Vaters zur wohlumkämpften Freundschaft zu vernichten und den Herrn des Ostens in den Weiher zu schubsen, sein Feuer für immer zu erlöschen.“

Galadriel neben ihr zog ein wenig die goldenen Augenbrauen auf der Stirn zusammen und verschränkte die Arme an der Brüstung, als sie Aredhel in die Schulter piekste, die sich auf sie hatte fallen lassen. „Überlasse die Poetik besser Makalaure.“   
Aredhels Augen blinzelten und sie schunkelte mit dem Kopf nach rechts und links. „Jetzt gibst du es doch zu, dass er der bessere Musiker ist, wusste ich es doch!“, munter fuhr Aredhel fort, beugte sich zur schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelnden Galadriel hinüber.

„Ich denke“, murmelte Fingon zwischen geschlossenen Lippen hindurch, sodass Aredhel ihn nicht hörte, die nun weiter gestikulierte und sich tiefe Grübchen auf ihre roten Wangen stahlen, „dass sehr viele persönliche Verhandlungen nötig sein werden. Besonders in nächster Zeit, nicht, dass die selbsternannte Tollkühne tatsächlich noch Anstalten macht, dich unehrenhaft zu entweihen.“ 

Trotzdass sie tief in ihr Gespräch verstrickt schien, war Fingon doch, als hätte ihm Galadriel einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen, durchtränkt von Wissen, das selbst über sein eigenes hinaus ging. Die Sonne verschwand nun endgültig und das letzte Licht am Firmament erlosch, sodass nur noch von Maedhros Lächeln ein schwacher Glanz ausging. Er zwinkerte Galadriel zu, dann wand er sich halb zu Fingon, rückte enger in seine Umarmung.   
„In Sachen Rettung bist du mittlerweile bewandert, hat man mir aus erster Hand versichert.“

 

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer mein Nachwort lesen möchte kann diese Geschichte gerne im deutschsprachigen Archiv suchen gehen. :)


End file.
